Dirty Little Secret
by Steph Malfoy
Summary: Alex Rider finds himself back in the midst of Scorpia after Jack is kidnapped and finds out something that will change his life for ever. Now he has more than just his own life to save. R&R! Rated for language and violence[complete]
1. Dirty Little Secret

**Disclaimer: **Everything recognizable belongs to Anthony Horowitz and the song belong to who ever wrote it… congrats to you it's a great song!

**Chapter 1**

Let me know that I've done wrong

When I've known this all along

I go around a time or two

Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away

Find out games you don't wanna play

You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret

(Dirty little secret)

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret

(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)

My dirty little secret

Who has to know

When we live such fragile lives

It's the best way we survive

I go around a time or two

Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away

Find out games you don't wanna play

You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret

(Dirty little secret)

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret

(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)

My dirty little secret

Who has to know

The way she feels inside (inside)

Those thought I can't deny (deny)

These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie)

And now I try to lie

It's eating me apart

Trace this life out

I'll keep you my dirty little secret

(My dirty little secret)

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret

(Just another regret)

I'll keep you my dirty little secret

(Dirty little secret)

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret

(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)

My dirty little secret

Dirty little secret

Dirty little secret

Who has to know

Who has to know

_Ha, that song is so true about my life. My whole life is a 'dirty little secret' and if you did know it and did tell someone you'd regret it and no one has to know it. _Alex Rider thought to himself as he walked down the street, 'Dirty Little Secret' by (The) All American Rejects blasting through the headphones to his video iPod.

Alex Rider was _looked_ like a normal boy; he was casually dressed in a pair of faded blue jeans that fit in all the right places, an army green t-shirt that read 'ARMY' across the chest in big, black letters, a black North Face fleece and black converses and his book bag was slung across his back, Alex also had a watch strapped to his right wrist. His light brown hair had grown out a bit but two pieces of hair on either side of his face were constantly falling across his eyes. His eyes were gray and attentive and he stood at about 5'8". You see, he _did_ look like a normal teenage boy.

But Alex Rider was far from normal. If you looked closer- which most people didn't- you'd see some differences that distinguished Alex from the other boys. His eyes, to start with, were serious and looked like they had seen and experienced too much. He walked with a certain confidence that could only be achieved with experience, he held his head high. You could say he walked with a physique similar to that of a panther, swiftly, gracefully, silently, just waiting to leap into action. His body was well built and muscular, more so than your average boy. If you removed his jacket you'd see scars and bruises on his arms, his whole body was covered with them.

Alex was a spy for the British Military Intelligences, or MI6. He was great at his line of work and being a teenage spy he was very valuable to MI6. After all, who would suspect a teenager?

When Alex was one-year-old his parents, John and Helen Rider, were killed in a plane crash. Alex was left in the charge of his uncle-though he told Alex not to call him 'uncle', he said it made him feel too old- Ian Rider. Ian Rider was great fun and Alex had loved him, they always had fun together. Ian was-as Alex believed- the over seas financer for the 'Royal & General Bank of London' so he traveled a lot. Alex often accompanied him on these trips. As a result he had traveled to many foreign places and had tried many exotic activities such as snorkeling, rock climbing, snowboarding, bungee jumping, para sailing… you name it Alex has done it. Alex was also fluent in Spanish, Italian, German and French and experienced in many forms of martial arts.

Ian had trained him well, and now he knew what for; Ian never really talked about his work, except when he had to and even then he answered using as few words as possible and giving as little as possible away. Than one night about a year ago Alex was awoken in the night to the doorbell ringing, it was two policemen announcing that a Mr. Ian Rider had been killed in a collision with a truck at the Old Street roundabout. The police said he had died instantly seeing as he hadn't been wearing a seat belt. But Ian _always_ wore a seat belt, he was always so careful. Now Alex knew why he had always acted as if such a simple gesture could save your life, it _could_. Alex was left living with his American nanny, Jack Starbright.

Well one thing led to another and Alex had soon discovered that in reality his uncle had been a spy-one of the best- for MI6 and had been killed by a contract killer on his way back to MI6 headquarters to give them vital information on the case he was working on. He never relayed the information and soon Alex found himself recruited to finish his uncle's mission.

Alex successfully completed that mission and three more. He had taken down power crazy men and had even 'saved the world' a few times too.

It was on Alex's fourth mission that he ran into trouble. He was by the side of the dying Yassen Gregorovitch-the assassin who had killed his uncle- when it started; Yassen told Alex that he had worked with his father in Scorpia, the most feared and deadly terrorist organization in the world. He told Alex, "If you don't believe me, go to Venice. Find Scorpia. And you will find your destiny…"

So Alex went to Scorpia and joined in their ranks. Scorpia only fed him more lies and told him his father had been killed my MI6. They sent Alex on a mission to kill the deputy head of MI6, Mrs. Jones. Alex ended up not being able to kill her was captured by MI6. MI6 managed to turn him around and he realized what Scorpia was planning on doing. He was sent back into Scorpia and managed to bring down a small branch of Scorpia and Mrs. Rothman-head of Scorpia- and a man called Nile-one of their best agents- in the process, but Alex had stopped the attack on London and saved thousands of innocent school children, including himself.

Alex was than told the truth about his father; his father- John Rider- had been a spy for MI6 along with his brother, Ian Rider. John was sent into Scorpia to spy. He joined their ranks and did have to kill a few people but with help from MI6 some of the assassinations were prevented. It was when Scorpia captured and planned to kill the son of the senior British civil servant that John was 'captured' by MI6. The two sides made the swap and- just as had been planned- MI6 starting firing. A bullet 'hit and killed' John. But he wasn't dead; it was all planned by MI6 so they could get the senior British civil servants son back and get back one of their best operatives.

But Scorpia is not stupid and eventually figured out that they had been set up. A one-year-old Alex and his parents were preparing to set off on a trip when Alex unexpectedly developed an ear infection. John and Helen left and arranged for Alex and his nanny to meet them in a few days time. Scorpia bombed the private jet the Rider's were on and they were killed, their bodies were never found.

There is a saying that anyone who has had anything to do with Scorpia- if they're still alive that is- that "Scorpia never forgets and Scorpia never forgives." Scorpia neither forgot nor forgave Alex for what he did to them.

A few days after Alex's return to London Scorpia attempted to assassinate him. Scorpia snipers are of the best in the world- Alex would know, he'd trained with them. Their aim is true and deadly. It was a miracle the bullet missed its intended target-Alex's heart- by the small distance it had.

Alex had spent the past 2 months in the hospital recovering with a hole in his chest and the past month back in training. He had recovered wonderfully and was almost fully back in shape. But there would always be a slight pain in his chest-sometimes worse than others- and Alex was left with a scar running down much of the left side of his chest and smaller scars extending from the place the bullet had entered from the surgery it took to remove the bullet from his chest.

Alex had returned to school just three days before. That was another thing about Alex. He was a mystery to his classmates, most of his friends-only his best friend Tom knew about him being a spy- and his teachers.

Alex frequently missed school for weeks at a time starting right after his uncle's death. At first people assumed he was just having a hard time dealing with the lose of his last real family member. But than he started missing more and more school, always coming back with fresh cut and bruises and looking more battered than before. Alex would always say he had been sick but no one really believed that anymore. Instead rumors flew around the school about him and his frequent absences from school.

They were as follows:

-Alex was in therapy

-Alex was involved with drugs and drinking and was in rehab

-Alex stole from stores or stole cars and kept going to juvie

-Alex had joined a gang

-or a combination of them all

Obviously none of these were true but Alex just figured _let them believe what they want to believe, it's easier than them knowing the truth. _

But truth be told Alex actually was not too fond of the turned heads, silence or whispering whenever he was around. When he'd first gone back it had been horrible, he'd even manage to make the cafeteria so silent you could hear a pin drop. Though the rumors, whispers and stares still followed Alex they were gradually dying down but Alex knew they would never be gone completely.

&

Alex was on his way to 'The Royal & General Bank of London' the MI6 headquarters. Even though he was basically recovered Alan Blunt-head of MI6- and Mrs. Jones-the deputy head- still required the Alex stop by every day after school to make sure he was okay.

It wasn't so bad though. Alex really liked Mrs. Jones; she acted like a motherly figure in a way. She was always concerned about Alex's well being and what was best for him. Mr. Blunt on the other hand had been emotionless and generally unpleasant when Alex had first met him but he was gradually loosening up.

And besides sometimes he got cool gadgets from Smithers-the guy who designed all of MI6's gadgets. So far Alex had received a bag filled with that explosive gum, a few tubes containing the substance that used to be held in the 'zit away' tube but now read 'Elmer's Glue'. He also got a silver chain that held a cub pendant on the end-'Cub' was his code name- that was equipped with a tracking device-even though MI6 had already had a small tracking device inserted in his shoulder- and a video camera so he could show them anything as needed. It also came with a small ear piece so MI6 could communicate with Alex.

Alex also got a watch that had a walkie talkie so Alex could communicate with anyone else who had one of the watches and an emergency button to alert MI6 if Alex had a problem and a microphone system connecting Alex to MI6. Alex also got a bullet proof back pack, a cell-phone that could hold any information Alex needed on a mission and he could also text MI6 or press any button and be immediately connected to MI6.

But the stuff that interested Alex the most was the video iPod. But it was not just any normal iPod; it played music and videos-of course- but he could also send video to MI6 or receive video from them. Smithers told Alex that there were more features on the iPod and Alex received an instruction manual that he had yet to read. In addition Alex got a calculator that held a tool kit-lock picks, small razor and various small tools- but his favorite, by far, was the 9mm hand gun and a smaller dart gun that could knock out any adult in 5 seconds flat and keep them out for a good three hours. With the privilege of _finally_ being given a gun was a lecture from Blunt, "These weapons have been given to you for your safety. Do NOT use them unless it is the utmost of emergencies." He went on and on.

The gun was hidden in the cover a book Alex had in his book bag. It was camouflaged into the back cover of the book and could be ejected by pressing the publishing companies sign. The spine also held extra bullets.

&

Alex had now reached the 'bank'. He entered through the heavy glass doors that he knew to be bullet proof. The inside looked much like a bank-a very elegant bank at that. There were mahogany desks on one side of the room that the 'bank workers sat at'-they were really security guards. Elaborate paintings and artwork were hung on the walls. The floor was a white and gray tile. To the other side of the room there were a few dark red velvet couches and chairs, a mahogany coffee table that held an array of magazines and a few end tables with reading lamps, all on top of an obviously expensive oriental rug. MI6 obviously liked their 'investors' to be comfortable. There was also a small snack table holding coffee, sodas, tea, water, cookies, pretzels, corn chips, small chocolates and other various snake items.

"G'afternoon Mr. Rider," one of the security guards greeted him. He was probably in his thirties; he had pale skin, close cropped blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was wearing an expensively tailored suit that Alex knew held a gun or two.

"Hello. Can I head on up to Mr. Blunt?" Alex questioned the man.

"Sure go on ahead." He replied.

"Thank you."

"No problem, have a nice day Mr. Rider."

"Thanks and you to Jake, and I've told you to call me Alex."

"Well okay, but only when the boss isn't around… Alex," Jake said in a joking mater, this was an ongoing battle between the two but it was meant in jest. Jake flashed a grin revealing straight, white teeth.

"Okay." Sighed Alex. The two laughed, "See ya later Jake."

"Same to you Alex."

Alex continued on his way to the elevators and pressed the button next to them on the wall. None of the others behind the desks had greeted Alex with anything more than a nod. Alex knew they were busy though, either working for Blunt or another agent or executive or checking the security cameras surrounding the building and the heat/motion detectors when Alex came in the building making sure the computers recognized Alex and made sure he had no weapons on him-other than the gun of course but they knew about that.

When the elevator opened with a 'ding' Alex stepped in and press the button to take him to the ninth floor where Blunt's office was located. The elevator was every bit as elaborate as the main lobby downstairs. The elevator was also installed with security cameras that watched Alex's every move.

The elevator dinged open again and Alex stepped into the hallway and walked passed the other office doors until he got to a door that said:

'A. Blunt

Head'

across the mahogany surface. As Alex approached the door he knew there were more cameras watching him. He pressed the 'talk' button under the speaker.

"Hey Mr. Blunt it's me, Alex."

"Hello Alex, you may come in." Blunt's voice answered him back and Alex heard the door click open. He opened the door and entered the office.

Blunt's office was pretty big seeing as he was the head of MI6. One wall held a floor to ceiling window that had a spectacular view of the park and the lake. Floor length red velvet curtains hung on either side of the window. Sunlight was streaming into the office brightly and covering the potted tree in the corner with bright light. The carpet was white and the walls were a cream color. The walls also held a few pieces of exquisite artwork. Off to the side were a red velvet couch and two red velvet arm chairs and a mahogany coffee table. In front of Alex was a huge mahogany desk that held a high tech computer, a container containing some pens and a few folders of work.

Blunt was sitting in the leather office chair behind the desk and Mrs. Jones was sitting in one of the plush black leather chairs in front of the desk.

"Hello Alex." Mrs. Jones said brightly.

"Hey Mrs. Jones, Mr. Blunt." Alex replied with a nod to Blunt.

"Welcome Alex, please take a seat." Blunt greeted Alex. Alex gratefully sank into one of the plush chairs. Alex loved the chairs in Blunt's office, they were so comfortable.

"So do you have any news today?" Alex questioned the head and deputy head of MI6. Alex asked this every time they met. He knew it was only a mater of time before Scorpia came after him again.

"No there's nothing today Alex. So how are you feeling?" Blunt responded.

"Oh, well, I'm okay it just hurts a little today." Alex said referring to the bullet wound.

"Good, good," Blunt said writing something down on a pad of paper in front of him. "Have you been continuing the exercises the doctors gave you?"

"Yes sir."

"So Alex have _you_ noticed anything… odd or unusual?" Mrs. Jones questioned.

"No I haven't everything's been perfectly normal. That's what bothers me."

"How so?" Blunt said looking at Alex quizzically.

"Well I don't know really. But it's _Scorpia _shouldn't they be trying something?"

"You're absolutely right Alex. I have no doubt that Scorpia is in fact planning their next move, maybe even as we speak. What do you think about this Alex?"

"Well I guess the obvious thing for them to do is plan their revenge on me but not make it known… keep it well hidden because they're smart enough to realize that I'm probably expecting an attack. I was with Scorpia for about two months and it seems… from my experience… that they know I'm expecting an attack _now_ so they won't make their move until a while _later_, when I'm not expecting it. When they think I'm unprepared and unsuspecting is most likely when they will come forward." Alex replied.

Blunt inwardly grinned to himself at the teenager's intelligence and managed to keep his face almost serious, but he was surprised to fell the corners of his lips twitching upwards. "Very right Alex. So what you need to do is always keep up your guard, _always_ expect something. You don't want to be caught unaware by Scorpia. We will continue our work to find out anything about what Scorpia is doing. They've been too quiet for too long, they are defiantly planning something."

"Yeah," Alex said.

"Is there anything else Alex?" Mrs. Jones inquired, "If not than your free to go and we'll see you at this time tomorrow."

"Actually there_ was_ one thing I was wondering about…" Alex trailed off.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well I was wondering if I could go back into Scorpia…"

&

**Author's Note**

I know that's a horrible place to stop but it's 1:15 and I'm tired!

So do you like my new story? I like this version better than the other one, what do you think? Please **review** and let me know what you think! Reviews will help me update faster! ;-) I think this is going to go in the same direct 'In Her Hands' was going to go buuuuuuuut… I'm not 100 positive so we'll just see where this story ends up. I think I'm going to delete 'In Her Hands' next week or something if this story does end up taking the same path. But if it doesn't I _may_ continue. Anyway I should have the next chapter by Sunday or Monday and the next chapter will be more interesting. This one was just you knew what happening and all. Enjoy! ;-)

-ASU2010


	2. Friends

**Chapter 2**

Alex's POV

Damn, I knew this wasn't going to be a good idea! Why did I have to say that?

Blunt and Mrs. Jones just stared at me and than looked at each other before Blunt finally responded, "Alex I'm sorry can you repeat that? I did not hear the question."

My ass you didn't hear it. Oh well, I'm in this now might as well go along with it, "I said I want to go back into Scorpia."

But again my question with answered by silence before Mrs. Jones said, "I'm not surprised you've asked Alex, we knew this question wou…" She was interrupted by a loud 'pinging' noise from Blunt's computer.

The both looked semi grateful for the interruption and Blunt quickly began accessing files on his computer. He read over them fast but I new he was absorbing every word in those files. Mrs. Jones and I sat in silence for about 5 minutes before Blunt shook his head and mumbled, "No, no this can't be right," to himself and quickly started accessing more documents and reading more papers on who knows what. In another 8 minutes he finally looked away from his computer looking slightly drained. He took of his glasses and rubbed his eyes before settling the gun metal rimmed glasses back on his face and looking up at me.

"Well Alex it looks like we have come across a spot of troubling news," Blunt began, "We've been able to determine that Scorpia _is_ up to something. But like earlier we just don't know what exactly they are planning on doing."

The office was silent (again) as I attempted to digest this information. Logically I _knew_ I wasn't finished with Scorpia. I mean I've been expecting something to happen but with Scorpia's lack of movement I had thought I might have a little more time to prepare. But I wished I was so badly. They'd caused me phenomenal amounts of pain and suffering. Not to mention they'd killed my parents before I ever got the chance to actually know them and they most likely had some hand in killing my uncle. I don't regret getting involved with Scorpia because it was kind of like a part of self discovery or something, but I wanted to put it behind me. I'd kind of kept this information shoved in the back of my mind but it forced itself out now,

_You'll never been done with Scorpia._

That hit hard, real hard.

"Alex? Are you okay?" Mrs. Jones's kind voice shattered through my thoughts.

"Oh yeah, I guess I'm just… surprised is all. I'd been hoping I had a bit more time."

"Well that's only natural seeing as the effects Scorpia has had on you." Mrs. Jones comforted me.

Suddenly Blunts (I don't know why but it feels more right to call him Blunt not Mr. Blunt, you know what I mean?) harsh voice interrupted Mrs. Jones's much warmer one, "Like I said we don't know what they are planning but it is defiantly something. We also, have no way of knowing whether or not it has something to do with you. With Scorpia it is impossible to know what they are planning."

So maybe, just maybe, this had nothing to do with me? It was a small hope but gave me a hope anyway. But, NO! If it wasn't me than who? Why? When? What? All questions I had but was lacking in the answers. I could… no, I _can't_ do that. I don't want to ever willingly (though I'm pretty sure I just asked to do just that) go near Scorpia again, but… if I know Scorpia, and I'm pretty confident I do, they would hurt anybody, women, men, children, elderly, disabled, it didn't matter who or what they were, to Scorpia they were all the same. Operation Invisible Sword proved that.

"Let me go in, I can find out what they're doing."

"No Alex. We can't do that."

"But I can find out!"

"NO!" Blunt thundered, "We will not let you go to Scorpia. Scorpia are killers, they've killed countless numbers of people, and we won't let them add you to their list."

"They killed my parents! And probably my uncle too!"

"The loss of the Rider brothers has been one of the most significant in this agency, but we will not, I repeat _will not_, let them kill you to!" he rapped his fist against the hard wood surface of his desk twice at the words 'will not'.

"They'll just keep killing people! You _have_ to stop them!"

By this point I had Blunt fuming and he seemed unable to answer me anymore so he gestured with his hand for Mrs. Jones to continue. "Alex, it is part of our job to prevent these things from happening, but we can't stop them all. We try, and any lose is always greater to us because we're supposed to prevent these things from happening in the first place. I hate to admit it, but no matter what we do there will always be a group like Scorpia in the world. We will try our hardest every day to bring down Scorpia but they are _the _world's most powerful terrorist organization. They are responsible for so many things that have happened, not just in this life time but so many others as well. If we succeed in destroying Scorpia then there will be another one ready to take its place, everyone more powerful than the last. You, just a 14-year-old boy, have already succeeded in taking down a small branch of Scorpia. Though minimal it's helped a great deal. You saved thousands, if not millions, of innocent children from being killed, and what for? Power and money. If not for you Alex, we would have lost our most powerful alli. The United States of America is the wealthiest country in the world with one of the strongest armed forces. They've helped us on numerous occasions."

The office was silent (**_again_**) as I digested this information. I _had_ helped MI6 in bringing down Scorpia, but it wasn't enough! I wanted to do more! I wanted to make them pay for all they pain they have caused, not only to me but to the whole world to. Suddenly I was struck with a thought that I hadn't thought about in so many months.

"That picture in your apartment, of the 2 children and you at the beach, were they your children?"

Mrs. Jones just nodded and had such a pain filled expression on her face that I almost reconsidered what I was going to say next, "What happened to them?"

"They were kidnapped. My 2 babies, taken away from me," She sounded on the verge of tears. "They'd be about your age now Alex. I think this to be one of the reasons I am so fond of you, you provide me someone to treat like a son when I'll never see mine again."

"Were they killed?" You know, just for future references asking a mother if her children were killed? Yeah not such a hot idea. If the tear that escaped Mrs. Jones's eye was any indication.

She quickly brushed the tear away and replied quietly, "I don't know, they've been missing for just over 10 years now so I assume the worst. Their bodies were never found though; I don't think I could ever look at 2 little bodies that were once so full of life now empty."

"Scorpia… they've never been terribly fond of you, they might have had something to do with it! I could find ou…"

"That's very kind of you Alex but, I could never let you risk your life, even for the three I cared for most. I've just about given up all hope of ever finding them alive or ever finding them at all. Maybe it's better to just put them to rest and honor their spirits and lives, however short lived they were."

"But…"

"Alex just forget about it. You are wanted by Scorpia, by sending you in would be like sending you to your death. You are too valuable a field agent to do that. I can't send you into Scorpia Alex," Blunt was more calm now and maybe it was just me but he sounded a little sympathetic.

"I won't get caught an-,"

"There is no way to be sure of that Alex. Even the best agents get caught sometimes. If Scorpia ever catches you again, you will have about a one in a billion chance of getting out alive. They won't kill you this time, they'll torture you, make you wish you were dead. That's the Scorpia way Alex; they won't let you get away again."

I guess he does have a point, but I still want to go in. I could save all the innocent people that are being threatened by Scorpia's current plan, I _know_ I could.

"Besides," Blunt began attempting to lighten the mood, "I won't send one of my best agents to his death like a prancing rabbit to a wolf. You'll be able to help us with other things Alex; you could go far and do great things for this world. You already have and you are but 14. But that brings us to another important matter, are you sure you want to continue working for us? We won't force you to continue, if you want to leave now and never see or hear from us again you can walk out of that door right now. It's your choice."

"I want to keep working for MI6," the answer was almost automatic. I remember when I was little I wanted to be a veterinarian or a lawyer or an architect, the list went on forever. My career choice was always changing, like the seasons change. I've never known for sure what I wanted to be, not like some people, being and agent for MI6 never even acknowledged itself as being an option to me until MI6 recruited me. Now it was my career. My uncle and my father worked for MI6 so it was in my blood. I don't know how to explain it but it just felt right.

"What are you going to do about Scorpia than?" I questioned.

"Well, we'll keep a close watch on them for anything out of the ordinary. Maybe we'll send an agent in but it's probably too risky. For the time being it is our job to watch and observe, nothing more until we have more facts."

I sighed, "I could help though!"

Blunt let out a soft groan, "You don't surrender easily do you Alex? I don't doubt that you could help, I'm sure you could. But aside from the danger of you not coming out alive you're not ready to go back into the field just yet. You've only been back at school for what? Four days? And yes you _have_ recovered remarkably well and _did_ complete a full month of SAS training so soon after the attempt on your life, which is not ordinary by any means. But the fact is it has only been _three_ months. I'd prefer to send you on a simpler mission or two before throwing you into something so big."

Well he does have a point I guess, "But I did really good in training at 'camp'. Even The Sergeant said so, and I'm guessing he doesn't give out compliments like that often."

"There is no denying how well you did do Alex but that one month just isn't enough! You'd need maybe another month at the least." Mrs. Jones told me.

"How about I make a deal with you Alex: There are two weeks remaining until New Years Eve. On New Years Day you will be taken back to the SAS training camp for another month. If you succeeded in keeping up with Wolf while you are there we will consider sending you out on another mission." Wow, Blunt wants to make a deal with me? I get the feeling he doesn't do that much.

"Deal." To say Blunt looked shocked would be an understatement. I'm guessing he expected me to refuse the offer. Fat chance.

"You do know that Wolf is one of our _best_ recruits, don't you?" How could I possibly _not_ know _that_? I trained with him twice before and he'd helped me out on one mission. Anyway Wolf was like a brother to me, he'd help me out.

"I know but I accept your proposition." I said calmly.

"Okay," Blunt sighed, clearly defeated. But what could he do? I mean he _had_ been the one to initiate the 'deal'.

"So there's a chance you might send me back into Scorpia?" I questioned hopefully.

"Yes Alex there is a chance."

"A slim chance though Alex. And don't be surprised if we let you go on a few other missions first. That is if we let you back into Scorpia at all. But a smaller mission or two would be preferred before such a big assignment." Mrs. Jones cut in.

"Okay, that's cool."

Blunt and Mrs. Jones just looked at each other and shook their heads slightly. They probably thought I was insane. Though sometimes I myself have to wonder if I am completely sane.

"Well see you tomorrow Alex, same time."

&

_The next day at school: Lunch_

"So Alex where were you… _really_?" My friend Ben asked me the next day at lunch. I was sitting at our usual table with my friends Tom, Kyle, Ty, Ben (guys) and Blake, Riley and Dylan (girls). We'd been best friends for ever and naturally they-like everyone else- wondered where I was always disappearing to. They'd been asking me since I got back.

"Yeah Alex, where _do_ you keep disappearing to?" Riley inquired.

"I already told you guys…" I began but was cut off.

"Come on Alex, you can't be sick that much! Okay sure at first we could understand it but that was just after Ian died. But really, three _weeks_ every other month or so? And now three _months_?" Riley interrupted me.

"And you're so active and eat all healthy and my god look at your body! No_ WAY_ are you some weak, sickly, little kid!" Blake said.

"Weeeeell… it's not _totally_ a lie, I mean in _ways_ I am sick or injured each time?" Hahaha what an understatement, 'injured' is not even the half of it. Oh, and big emphases on the 'ways'.

"Come on Alex were your best friends…" Ty began.

"You can tell us!" Kyle or 'Ky' as we call him finished for his twin. Ty and Ky were the school pranksters.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I smirked evilly at them but glanced at Tom who in turn shook his head, Tom of course knew all about me since I had gone to Venice with him and him and his brother helped me get into Scorpia.

"Well did you do something illegal?" Dylan whined twisting her long, dark red hair around a finger.

"Uh…" Well something's probably _had_ been illegal.

"Oh god you did something illegal!" Riley groaned and dropped her head onto Dylan's shoulder.

"Okay Rider spill," Ben ordered.

I just laughed at the show they were putting on. It was quite entertaining.

"Aw Alex what did you do?" Ky asked.

"Did you steal a car?" Ty asked.

"Rob a bank?"

"Steal something?"

"Kill someone?"

As the twins kept spilling out ideas I just laughed harder each time mainly because everything they said I had done, except rob a bank of course.

"I got it!" Ty slapped his forehead with his hand, "You illegally immigrated to Canada!"

Now that I have never done…

"You dug a hole to China!" Ky threw in.

Oh boy, here we go again.

"No actually I didn't do any of that." I said still laughing myself. In fact our whole table was laughing so loudly we were getting weird looks from some of the other people around us.

But Ty being who he is completely ignored the comment and seemed deep in thought about his brothers last idea, "You know I've always wondered something… if everybody else is digging the hole to China, than where do the people _already in China _dig to?"

"Wow you are _so_ intelligent," Blake replied the sarcasm present in her voice.

"You know what Ty, that's a very good question!" Ky began but stopped at the glares from the others who were clearly not pleased with the change of topic. "But we can talk later… I know where you live!"

The two black haired, green eyed twins collapsed into a heap of hysterics. Everybody else just shook their heads and waited patiently for them to settle down; this event was not uncommon in our little group.

When they finally calmed down a little Tom asked, "Well none of the rumors are true are they?" Even though he knew perfectly well that they weren't.

"Nope," I responded shortly.

"So than where the hell were you?" Riley demanded.

"A building," love to keep the answers short and sweet.

"A building?" Dylan asked.

"Yep," I responded.

"Where was said building?" Ben inquired.

"A place," I grinned at the blank looks I received from them and decided to continue, "Yep a place with trees."

"Oh the opens up so many possibilities." Blake complained.

"Who were you with?"

"People."

"What were you doing?"

"Stuff."

Questions continued on in this kind of mater and I of course would answer them in the most general sense possible.

"Ugh Rider your so… so… blah," Dylan said.

"Why can't you tell us?" Blake whined.

I moved my upper body closer to the middle of the table and gestured for them to come closer. When they eagerly did I whispered, "It's a secret!" and plopped back down into my chair.

They all groaned and Ky said, "Your such a fucking mystery Alex."

I smirked at them and said, "I know, it's part of the whole image."

&

_Later that day at the 'bank'_

When I got to the 'Royal & General' I quickly greeted the people at the front desk and made my way to the elevator.

When I reached the door to Blunt's office, I was surprised to see it open. Just like my uncle's old office the door was always locked, there was a special security system equipped with the door. There was a tiny video camera and x-ray thing so Blunt could see who was at the door and if they had any weapons on them. He could then press a little button on his desk to unlock the door if he wanted to see the person or to call the guards if it was an intruder.

I peered inside the office and was surprised to see Mrs. Jones placing a file on Blunt's desk. She turned around and caught sight of me, "Hello Alex. I was just dropping something of for Alan. He's not in the office today but would you like to come up to my office and chat?"

"If you're sure your not busy or anything?"

"I don't have anything else planned for the day and I did want to talk to you anyway." I like Mrs. Jones; she's really nice to me.

"Okay." I followed her out of the office and back to the elevator where we traveled up 2 more stories. When the doors finally 'dinged' open I followed Mrs. Jones down an identical hallway to the one below us. When we reached a mahogany door that said,

'T. JONES: DEPUTY HEAD'

on the front we stopped. Mrs. Jones put her hand on the touch screen and it quickly scanned her hand before I heard the door 'click' open and a slightly robotic voice say, "Welcome. Mrs. Jones."

The office was practically a clone of Blunt's, same rug, furniture, computer, window and such but I saw a few details that were different. There were a few framed photographs on the desk, a few more scenery paintings on the wall and one of those smallish potted trees and some flowers in front of the window. Though minimal, these things made the office feel more inviting than Blunt's.

"I like your office." I told Mrs. Jones.

"Ah yes thank you. If I'm going to spend all day in it I think it should feel a little more comfortable, don't you?" She sat in the chair located behind her desk.

I sank down into one of the chairs in front of the desk and almost sighed in pleasure, these chairs were just as good as the ones' in Blunt's office… whoops there I go again talking about my chairs. If I start it again feel free to hit me. "Yeah," I answered in return to her question.

"Now, tell me what's been happening in your life; does your chest still hurt?"

"Sometimes, but not as much as it used to. Just a tiny pain sometimes after a lot of work or something stressful."

"Ah good, good. Have you noticed anything strange going on?"

"No."

"Anything at school? Any teachers or students acting strange?"

"Well they were but its gradually starting to die down. And as for teachers… no. Well, just my history teacher, Mr. Jenkins, but he's never liked me much anyway."

"Why wouldn't he like you? You're a very nice, fun and smart boy Alex."

"Thanks, but I guess because I've missed so much school but that's about the only thing I can think of that I could have done." I saw something twitch on Mrs. Jones's face but ignored it, "So where's Mr. Blunt today?"

"Oh, he's on a personal day."

"_Person_al day?" I questioned. I didn't know Blunt had personal days. Heck I didn't even no he had any 'personal' things to do.

"Yes, he had some things that needed to be taken care off."

"Oh, he just doesn't seem like the kind of guy who has many 'personal' things to do."

I saw a soft smile on Mrs. Jones's face, "Yes, he didn't used to be like you know him to be now. He used to be fun loving and have a good sense of humor, but that's changed in the past 10 years or so." Hmmm…

"How? Did something happen?" I questioned.

"Yes something happened, but I'm not sure it's my place to tell you." Silence, "But I think you should know, you have the right to know, it might help you understand his decision on your request to go back into Scorpia." She took a deep breath and began, "Well you see Alex, Blunt had a wife, a son and a daughter."

"No way," I swear I felt my mouth hit the floor, I was that shocked.

"Yes way, his wife's name was Helen, his son was named Paul and his daughter was named Jen. Paul was 6 and Jen was just about 5 months old."

"What happened to them? Were they…"

"No they weren't killed. Paul was about the same age as my son was; it was so cute how they would play together when they were little, they were like best friends. Anyway, it was about 10 years ago when my own 2 children and husband were kidnapped. Blunt noticed the pattern, first your parents, than my family and decided that he would have his family relocated, given new names and start a new life. It was the hardest decision he ever had to make, he loved his family with his whole heart and it broke his heart to send them away but he cared only for their safety."

"Wow, so does he ever see them?"

"No, it's too risky but he sends a big check to them every month."

"I never would have thought…" Wow, I felt bad for Allan; I know how much family can me to someone and how much it hurts when they're taken away from you.

"Most people wouldn't, I think he wants it that way."

"So his family was sent away at about the time you're family was taken?"

"Yes, I wish everyday I still had my husband and children with me but I'm glad that Alan was able to save his family."

"So their still alive?"

"Oh yes, their all fine, healthy and happy, we have agents living in the city where they are and they report to us. The former Mrs. Blunt, now the Ackerman's, never did re-marry though. She misses Allen as does her son Paul since he was old enough to remember his father at the time. But little Jen doesn't remember him, she was too young."

"So she doesn't know about the whole MI6 thing or any of that?"

"Helen's showed her pictures of Allen just so she'd know that she had a father but I think that's about it. Of course their not Helen, Paul and Jen anymore, they are now: Monica, John and Katie Ackerman."

"I feel bad for Mr. Blunt now."

"He wouldn't want your pity; he doesn't want anyone's pity. That's why he puts up the emotionless mask you always see. Sometime's I catch the act slipping when he's around you but he always catches it. I think you may remind him of his own children, though Paul is 2 years older than you and Jen is 4 years younger. He just doesn't want you to be hurt."

"Did Scorpia take your family?"

"I don't know it's possible though. I don't have much hope they are still alive, the bodies were never found, you know that though right?" She questioned me. I just nodded my head. I could tell it was hard for her to talk about her family but sometimes it was easier just to talk about it to someone instead of keeping it all inside, believe me I should know.

"How did it happen? I mean, when did they disappear?" I questioned her.

"Well, I had to work so Greg, he was my husband, stayed home to take care of my youngest daughter Lily, she was 13 months old at the time. My son, Matt, was in the 1st grade. I remember he called me when he got home from school, it was his first day and he was so excited. He told me all about it and about seeing all his friends again." Her voice wavered a bit and I noticed her eyes glistening, "He asked me when I was coming home, I had a meeting so I told him I'd be home after dinner. I spoke to Greg and asked about Lily, he told me she was fine and that she had learned another word, he got her to say the word into the phone, do you what she said? 'Kitty', it was the most adorable thing ever. That was the last I talked to them, if I had known what was going to happen I would have gone home right away and skipped the meeting. Anyway when I got home I found a note on the counter, it said 'We went out to get ice cream, be back soon. Love, Greg, Lily and Paul.' I still have that note to this very day. I waited for about an hour, that's when I knew something was wrong. But I waited a little longer and than called Greg's cell phone but I just got the dial tone. I called the office and they sent guys out searching the city. They searched for 3 years and found nothing, they turned practically the whole world inside out looking for them, I made sure of it. After 3 years hope died and searching slowed. 10 years later and there has not been a single trace of them found."

"I'm sorry," I was amazed at her composure; she managed to keep her tears from falling.

"I am too. Now its getting late, we should get you home." I looked at the watch on my wrist and was surprised to see it was almost 7:30 pm.

Oh Jack would be wondering where I was but she knows that I come here every day after school so she's probably not worrying that much. And besides its Friday night, lots of fun stuff planned!

&

Missmeliss4251: Thanks for reviewing! And I agree about the Alex getting a gun thing to, that's why I gave him one! I think I'm going to have some fun with said gun in the next chapter…

Was it good? This chapter is basically just two chapters from my other story changed a bit to accommodate a male Alex Rider. The friends' scene wasn't anything really I just needed a scene to put between the other two. I might go more into his friends later.

The next chapter is going to be Alex's fight with Jack, some fun with Alex's gun and possibly Jack being kidnapped. After that only new chapters! LOL! Next should be up by Friday.

-ASU2010


	3. Fun with guns

**Disclaimer: **Anything recognizable belongs to Anthony Horowitz, I own nothing except the plot and whatever characters I make up!

**Chapter 3**

_A few days later_

It was Thursday morning and I was sitting at the kitchen table with Jack. Some early morning sunlight filtered into the kitchen. Jack was sipping a cup of steaming coffee while reading her newspaper. I was trying to make a piece of toast, I'm a horrible cook but add that with the fact that I'm practically still asleep… well the toaster might not be around much longer.

I sat down at the table across from Jack when I had buttered my only slightly burnt piece of toast… the toaster will live to see another day!

"So how did you sleep Alex?" Jack asked me without looking up from her paper.

"Oh uh good."

"Hmmm that's good…" She trailed off; I'm guessing an interesting story caught her eye.

Well I guess there's no better time to tell Jack about me going back to training camp in less than 2 weeks. Yeah, well, you see Jack's never really liked me working for MI6; in fact she downright hates it. But I had to tell her after all.

"Uh Jack I need to tell you something?" I began uncertainly.

"Yes Alex?" She asked while putting her paper down a little.

"Well you see it's like this…" I trailed off but than said in a rush, "I'm going back to training on January 1st." When I looked up from the table I caught the look of shock on Jack's face as she continued to stare at me, "For a month." I added.

Now she looked absolutely livid, "Why would you do that Alex?"

"Well I want to go on this mission…"

"You _want _to go on a _mission_?" She asked incredulously.

"Well yeah because…" I began again.

"Because _they're_ making you." She 'finished' for me in a stony voice, but that wasn't exactly what I was going to say.

"Uh no not exactly…" Is it too much to ask to just be able to complete a thought? Apparently so since Jack interrupted _again_.

"What do you mean not _exactly_?" She asked me but as soon as I opened my mouth to respond she said, "_They_ never give you a choice, _they_ make you do it! _They're_ no better than who ever they want you to stop now! Honestly making a teenager do their dirty work for them? It's…"

"Actually Jack, you're wrong…" Apparently it _is_ too much to ask since I haven't got a single bloody sentence out so far!

"What do you mean _I'm_ wrong? Why…" Ha-ha! Now _I _interrupted _her_.

"If you would let me finish I could tell you why!" I exploded pissed off. "1st off, _they_ have names, Mr. Blunt and Mrs. Jones. 2nd in order to go another mission Mr. Blunt and Mrs. Jones said that I would need to go back for at least another month of training and 3rd…" Here we go again.

"Of course _they _want you to go back! So _they_ can send you off to fix more of _their_ problems and get you killed in the process!"

"You know what Jack? You're so bloody wrong about _everything_ its not even funny! But I can't explain it to you if you won't even let me finish one fucking sentence!" Now I was majorly pissed off, maybe I shouldn't have said _that_ to her but I'm not just going to sit here and take her insults!

"You watch your mouth young man!" Ugh, I hate it when adults say that to me.

"NO! I think I'll say whatever the fucking hell I want to say!"

"Fine well if that's how you want to play it, you're not going."

"Excuse me?" I asked in my most innocent-child-but-sickly-calm-and-majorly-pissed-off kind of voice.

"You. Are. Not. Going." She repeated slowly like I was a dumb little kid.

"Hmmm… well I'm afraid you can't do that." I smirked at her because she had so plainly forgotten one of the most important parts in this whole thing.

"What are you talking about? I haven't forgotten anything!" At this I started to laugh, "What are you laughing at young man?" Ugh not with the 'young man' crap again.

When my laughter died down I wiped the tears from my eyes and said, "Well I find it incredibly… _amusing_ that you seem to have forgotten _the_ most important part of it all!"

"I'm not the one who has forgotten anything! If you think this is going to make me forget what I said about not letting you go, you're horribly wrong Alex."

"You don't have the authority to make such a decision on my behalf Jack." Oh how I love being right. I started laughing again as she glared at me with a shocked expression on her face.

"How dare you say that to me? Of course I have the authority to make a decision on your behalf! I'm your legal guardian and you're under aged!" At this I howled with laughter, "Would you care to share what you find so funny? Because I can find nothing amusing about the current topic other than that _they_ seem to have trained you to answer to them like a dog answers to his master!"

That silenced my laughter… at least for now. Jack's never said something like that to me, I mean I've always known how much she hated MI6 and stuff but I guess I now know what she really thinks of me. But 2 can play that game and the only way to fight fire is with fire. After a moment of silence I sneered at her before saying, "Well if that's what you think about me Jack than you'll absolutely _love_ this one, Blunt and Jones asked me if I wanted to keep working for them… and I said yes!" I said brightly and threw my arms up at the last part.

"You may have said yes but I'm not going to let you." I could tell Jack was fighting to remain calm.

"Ugh have you even listened to a word I've said? YOU CAN'T DO THAT! You're not my fucking legal guardian! MI6 is my legal guardian you are just my… caretaker." I yelled at her.

I watched Jack's face turn red and than she yelled at me, "How dare you say that to me Alex Rider! Of course I'm your legal guardian it was in your uncle's will!"

"Wrong-o Jack-o, actually my Uncle's will said that in the event something happened to him then I was to be put in the care of MI6 because they could give me adequate protection if needed and because that was what was said in my fathers will. It also said that I should remain in this house in London with a caregiver… which would be you and they were to be my guardian but MI6 has legal custody over me. So you see you are wrong… Jack-o." To say Jack looked shocked would be an understatement and I was going to continue but I noticed that if I didn't leave now I'd be late for school. I walked to the door and slung my book bag over my shoulder and turned back to face Jack, "Well so sorry to cut this… 'bonding' time short but I'm going to be late for school and if you don't believe me feel free to call MI6." And with that I walked out the door.

Unfortunately, Jack followed out on to the front stairs, "This conversation is not over Alexander Rider!" She yelled at my retreating back earning some… shall we say, _interesting_ looks from the parents who were waiting on the street corner with their kids for the school buss to come.

To which I so maturely answered with a loud, "Woof woof."

&

I ended up not being late for school, barely. I had just slid into my seat in homeroom when the bell rang. I sighed as I set my book bag on the floor and rubbed my chest, it hurt a little today.

"Alex!" Tom whispered from my left, "Where were you?"

I turned to Tom and responded, "I had a bit of a fight with Jack…"

"Was it about your illegal immigration to Canada?" Ky so graciously cut in from behind me. Ty snickered and high-fived his twin.

I rolled my eyes and hissed, "I didn't illegally immigrate to Canada!"

"Well are you going to tell us where you really were?" Ky questioned me.

"Nope."

"Well than for all we know you may have really illegally immigrated to Canada! And until we find out what you really did were saying you illegally immigrated to Canada, right Ky?"

"Sí Mini Mí" Ky responded in Spanish. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey whatever floats your boat." I said to the twins.

"Hey did you by any chance use a boat in your illegal immigration?" Ty asked me, sounding and looking the perfect picture of innocence. I heard a laugh next to me and saw Tom laughing and pretty hard at that. I rolled my eyes at him and he just laughed harder. Thankfully, the teacher chose that minute to walk into the room.

I swear Spanish class first period is pure torture! I can barely speak English in the morning let alone a completely different language. And to top it all off we had this family project thing due today where we had to find pictures of our family members and write 10 sentences about each in Spanish. Bleh I failed that one, I mean it's not like I can say, 'this is Alan Blunt, he is the head of MI6 he is one of my legal guardians…' or 'this is Mrs. Jones, she's the deputy head of MI6 and my other legal guardian…' but their not really my family so hmmm 'this is my uncle Ian. He was killed by an assassin because he was a spy…' or 'this is my mum and dad, they were blown up because my dad was a spy…' ooooo wait how about this one, 'this is me. I'm a teen spy for MI6. I miss a lot of school and almost died a bunch of times. I've stopped a bunch of power crazed loonies from world domination. Once I got shot in the chest…' Yeah, somehow I don't think that would go over to well with Senora Lopez. So I basically made a bunch of stuff up about my 'family'.

Anyway after that was math-1 word **_BORING_**! - and than_ sewing _I mean seriously! We had to make these retarded little bags and I like broke my sewing machine, but I totally burnt the spaghetti in cooking class once and in health with those flower bag baby things… yeah well I dropped mine down the stairs… bye bye baby. And to think of all the stuff I do as a spy! I can shoot a gun, assemble and disassemble one with my eyes closed, invade a 'high security' area and on and on and yet I can't even cook spaghetti. Go figure. Hey Blunt's the one that gave me the gun.

Next was history. This was by far the worst class of the day, for 1 the teacher harbored a particular dislike for me, though I could not even began to fathom as to why. I mean I hadn't done anything to him! True I'd only been here this school year for about a week and it was almost the holiday vacation and than I wouldn't be back for a month but still.

Oh here comes said teacher now, oh joys!

"Good Afternoon class. Ah Alex you've been here a whole week, a new record for you isn't it?"

What the hell do you say to something like that? I mean sure I could think of about a million and 1 things but I don't think any of them would be appropriate if you know what I mean. So I just nodded and looked down at my desk. But of course Mr. Jenkins-the teacher- was not through with me yet.

"Doing anything interesting over vacation Mr. Rider? Try to stay healthy though, we wouldn't want you being out the whole of January as well." The class snickered, how ironic it was that I wasn't going to be here during January.

"Sir, Alex won't be here during January either," I turned around and glared at Ty who just grinned cheekily and continued, "You see, he's planning on illegally immigrating to Mexico."

And of course Ky just had to jump into join his twin, "Yeah and than he's going to cross the United States/Mexico border and illegally immigrate to Arizona where he will fondly be known as an illegal alien."

"And than he's going to go to Las Vegas and become a black jack dealer and return just in time to join us in February." Ben just had to go and add. I swear it's a wonder I'm friends with them. By that time everyone was laughing and Mr. Jenkins was snickering.

"Well just _try _to be here tomorrow Mr. Rider. It is after all the last day before vacation."

Bloody hell I hate this guy. There's something about him that makes me fell uncomfortable. Like a feeling in my bones that something's not right.

"What the hell was that about?" I turned around to glare at the twins who in turn gave me a very bad military salute.

"No need to thank us Alex."

"3 illegal immigrations in 4 months Alex? I say you _have_ been busy."

"Oh I'm going to…" Sadly I never got to finish my threat seeing as good ol' Mr. Jenkins was standing in front of my desk and glaring at me.

"Mr. Rider if you care to silence your self in my classroom! This may come as a surprise to you but there are in fact some students who actually find school important enough to attend on a regular basis."

"Yes sir." I replied sheepishly.

"And did I just hear you threaten another student?" He continued without acknowledging that I had spoken. "I will not tolerate that kind of behavior in my class room! Detention Mr. Rider, report here after school. Do I make myself clear?" I nodded my head but apparently that wasn't enough for Mr. Jenkins if what he said next was any indication, "I said do I make myself clear Mr. Rider?"

"Yes sir," I replied just managing to keep my temper in check. Apparently this was _not_ my day.

I 'paid attention' for the next 20 minutes as Mr. Jenkins droned on about some war or another. Well actually my mind was consumed with thoughts of Scorpia and my experiences there and what they did to my family and what I was going to do to them to make them pay when a voice whispered in my ear, "Hey Alex I never pegged you as the Harry Potter type." Ty whispered in my ear.

I turned around to face him and my confused expression was replaced with one of shock. On Ty's desk was the book that had the gun in the back, oh shit! I prayed he wouldn't press any buttons. "You went in my bag!"

"Well duh!" He poked his brother in the side and whispered to him, "Hey Ky look, Alex reads Harry Potter!" He shook the book in front of his face to prove his point and they both snickered. Than I saw something small and shiny fall out of the bottom of the book and watched it land with a 'ping' on the floor. _Oh shit! Shit! SHIT! _I thought as Ty bent down to pick it up.

Ky so brilliantly said, "Uh Alex your book pooped," and dissolved into silent laughter with Ben who had watched the whole exchange.

I didn't pay attention to them though seeing as Ty was currently examining what had fallen out of the book. He wasn't stupid he'd soon relies it was a bullet.

"What is this Alex? I looks just like a…" Ty began sounding incredulous and looked up at me with a shocked expression on his face.

"It's nothing, just give it back!" I attempted to reach over to grab the book and the bullet but Ty grabbed onto the spine of the book and clutched the bullet in his hand. I forced myself to let go of the book seeing as his hand was practically on the button that would eject the gun.

"Uh uh Alex, I know what this is! It's a bullet!" He said sounding shocked.

"No it's not. Give me back my book!"

"I know what a bullet looks like! My father owns the shooting range!" Dammit! Oh holly shit I was dead. "Ky," Ty whispered to his brother who had calmed down a bit, "Take a look at this. What does it look like to you?" he tossed the bullet to him and Ky caught it with one hand.

Ky turned it around in his hands for a minute before finally looking up with a facial expression that matched his twins, "It's a… bullet…" He trailed off and handed it back to Ty.

"Please Ty just give me my book back an…" I pleaded with him.

"Nuh uh Alex, this isn't a book. Why would a 'book' have bullets in it?"

"Yeah and why do you have bullets anyway? You never have bullets unless you have a…" Ky began but was cut off by Mr. Jenkins, though it didn't matter I knew what they were going to say.

"Mr. Rider if I see the back of your head one more time you'll have detention for a week!" He thundered and the whole class turned to look at us.

I didn't turn around though. How could I when my secret was about to be discovered by 2 of my best friends? "Look just give me back my book and I'll tell you where I was. I swear!" I tried to reason with them.

Ty eyed me warily but made as to hand me the book back but Mr. Jenkins snatched it away from us. "So this is why you've been neglecting my class? Is Harry Potter really that much more interesting than the history of your country?"

"No sir I…"

"Be quiet Mr. Rider! You and Mr. Madison here now have a weeks worth of detention!"

"But sir I…"

"I said be quiet Mr. Rider! That's 2 weeks for you!" He roared.

"Sir I can…"

"What do you not understand about be quiet! That's a month for you know Mr. Rider!"

"Can I…"

"2 months Mr. Rider! And I'll be holding your book!" He roared and shook the book in my face to make his point. That's when it happened, another bullet fell out. Mr. Jenkins stopped his rant as it hit the floor and looking slightly puzzled bent to pick it up. He like Ty and Ky had turned it around in his hands before saying, "I've seen books used for all types of odd things Mr. Rider but why is your book holding bullets for a gun?"

There were shocked gasps from everyone in the class and people started furiously whispering to each other and stared at me even harder.

"Do you have a gun to Mr. Rider?" he inquired in a sickly pleasant voice.

"Sir I…"

That's when everything went from bad to worse. Mr. Jenkins had been studying the back cover and began moving his hand over every surface of the book. They finally found the publishers sign and at first when he pressed it nothing happened, than I heard a faint click and watched in horror as the gun fell from the back of the book into his hands. He looked down at the 9mm and than back at me. I could have sworn I saw a smirk on his face but he quickly masked it with what from as far as I could tell was feigned shock.

He than roughly grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and I managed to grab my book bag before he pulled me out of the class saying, "Were going to the principals office Mr. Rider. Explain why you are in possession of a gun at school to him. Let's go!" I managed a glimpse of the horror filled faces of my classmates and worse yet my best friends, who looked like they didn't know me anymore. Everyone except Tom that is since he knew why I would have a gun, he just looked scared… for me. I was scared for me too. My secret was going to be exposed!

As I was forcefully dragged down the silent halls to the principals office I wondered how Mr. Jenkins had known there was a gun in the book. It was impossible to see. I could only barely see the faint outline but that came from hours upon hours of just _staring_ at it. It was impossible unless he…

My thoughts were interrupted as Mr. Jenkins slammed the door open and pushed me inside the office.

"Mr. Jenkins what… oh dear," The secretary said as she caught sight of gun in Mr. Jenkins hand. "Sir…"

"Get the principal and vice principal immediately! I've found this boy to be in possession of a gun!"

"Yes, yes right away. I believe they're in Mr. Davis's office right now." She began shakily still eyeing the gun warily.

"Lets go Rider." Mr. Jenkins said as he pushed me towards the door to the principal's office. Again he threw the door open and pushed me through and than slammed it back shut. The principal, Mr. Davis and the vice-principal, Mr. Burk looked up in shock and looked about to say something but Mr. Jenkins beat them to it. "I found a gun in the possession of Mr. Rider here Sirs." He waved the gun around to prove his point.

Suddenly the 2 men were all action, Mr. Davis called the police while Mr. Burk pushed me over to a chair. I reluctantly sat down. "How did you discover this George?" Mr. Burk questioned Mr. Jenkins. Ha-ha his name was George, even during the current situation I laughed internally.

"Well I noticed Mr. Rider wasn't paying attention in class, he was turned around seemingly arguing with one of his friends a Mr. Tyler Madison I believe. I told him to turn around and pay attention but he didn't listen so I walked up to him and heard him say "If you give me my book back I'll tell you where I was." Mr. Madison was about to hand it back to him but I took it. Mr. Rider here seemed greatly distressed and wouldn't stop asking for his book back even when I gave him 2 months worth of detention. Then the bullet fell from the book," He placed the book, the bullet and the gun on the table. "I was able to identify it as a bullet because I spend a few hours a week at the shooting range. I was than examining the book when my finger hit something and the gun came out of the book."

"The police are on their way," Mr. Davis said and they all peered at me like I was a specimen in a lab. "Why would you have a gun on school property Mr. Rider?"

"I can explain!" I burst out.

"Yes I hope you can Mr. Rider. You have a lot of explaining to do, the police are on their way and so is Miss. Starbright."

"Please sir if I can just call someone…"

"And who would this be?"

"The p-people who can e-explain why I had the g-g-gun!" I never stutter, I was just playing the innocent little boy act.

"You can explain yourself Mr. Rider," Mr. Burk barked.

"I c-can't! I can't tell you anything until you sign the p-papers!"

"Mr. Rider what are you talking about?"

"I can't tell you! Please let me call!"

Just than 3 policemen stormed into the room. Mr. Jenkins quickly relayed what he told Mr. Burk and than he was excused from the room, though he didn't look too happy about this.

"Mr. Rider says that he cannot tell us why he had the gun unless he can make a phone call so someone can bring some papers we have to sign." Mr. Burk quickly told the officers.

One of the officers, a middle aged man with thinning gray hair was staring at me like he recognized me. He looked familiar to me too I just couldn't place him.

"Alex Rider you say?" He received nods from the principal and vice principal. "I see," It was the policeman who had questioned me when I 'high jacked' the crane! He gave me a small nod. "Well what harm can it do? Let the boy call. Do you need a phone Mr. Rider?" I shook my head and fished into my pocket for my cell phone. Thank the lord he's letting me call! I quickly pressed a random number and was immediately connected with security.

"Hello this is the 'Royal &…" The secretary began.

"I need to talk with Mr. Blunt or Mrs. Jones!"

"I'm sorry but there is no one here by that name." The secretary responded sounding calm.

"Please its Alex Rider its an emergency!" Dammit, shit, fuck… I spewed the curses in my mind; I even said some I didn't know I knew. Who'd know I had a mouth worse than a sailors?

"I say are you feeling quite all right sir?" Blast this stupid secretary! Just my fucking luck to get the clueless one!

"IT'S ALEX RIDER! ALEX RIDER! I work for Blunt and Jones please connect me with them!" I saw the adults giving each doubtful looks and shakes of their heads. They probably though I was insane.

"Oh you're _The_ Alex Rider. I'm terribly sorry I'm new hear and…" The secretary began.

"I don't give a tiny rat's ass if you're the blasted Prime Minister! Give me Blunt or Jones!" I roared at the dimwitted so called 'secretary'.

"Y-yes sir, r-right a-a-away sir," He sounded scared out of his fucking mind but like I said I don't give a tiny rat's ass.

"Alex?" I heard Blunt's voice on the line.

"Oh thank god! Mr. Blunt they found it! A teacher found the gun. They've got the police here and everything!" I told him.

"Don't tell them anything Alex until we get there. We'll be there in 2 minutes tops." And with that he hung up the phone. I didn't doubt they'd be here in 2 minutes, not with the way some of them drive. It's slightly scary and I highly suggest you wear a seatbelt… not that it will do you much good you know if you crash.

I decided that I could give up the scared little boy act now and grinned at the people surrounding me while I put the phone back in my pocket. "Well they'll be here in 2 minutes… tops." I said smugly but groaned as Jack burst into the room.

"I told you this would happen someday Alexander Rider! And don't think I'm going to help you out of this one you're on your own this time." She exploded when she saw me.

"Oh give it a rest Jack I don't need you're help. _They're_ on their way anyway." She looked shocked and about to respond but a police officer started to tell her about what had happened.

"Do you know why Mr. Rider had a gun on his person Miss Starbright?" The cop questioned her.

"Of course I know!" Jack wailed, "It's because…"

"Ah ah ah Jack you wouldn't want to say anything that could land you in jail _do_ you?" I said calmly, as far as I was now concerned I was in control of the situation. I smiled smugly at Jack who instantly closed her mouth.

The sound of screeching tires caused everyone to look out the window. A gleaming black BMW screeched to a halt in front of the school. As soon as the car was stopped Blunt and Jones quickly got out of the car and walked up to the front of the school as fast as they could without breaking into a run.

A few moments later I could hear the door to the office open and footsteps in the hall. I could also hear a much frazzled secretary saying, "Excuse me, excuse me! You can't go back there! You have to sign it!" I chuckled to myself softly at that.

The door to the office again burst open and Blunt and Jones entered flashing their badges. "Were MI6," Blunt declared in a don't-mess-with-me kind of voice.

To say the occupants of the office looked surprised would be and understatement, they looked ready to shit themselves then and there. "You probably thought I was calling some drug dealers didn't you?" I said smugly, phrasing it more like a statement than as a question.

Mrs. Jones dropped a pile of papers on the table in front of me and said, "If you want to hear what we have to tell you than sign the papers, if not than feel free to leave."

Everyone grabbed one of the papers, which I knew were 'Official Secrets' papers. It basically said that if they ever told anybody what they were about to hear they would go to jail for a minimum of 3 years.

After all the papers were signed and stored away in Mrs. Jones's briefcase she asked, "Alex what happened? You know you weren't supposed to put the gun on display."

"I didn't. We were in history and I was just paying attention to whatever Mr. Jenkins was going on about when I heard Ty whisper to me "Hey Alex I never pegged you as they Harry Potter type" or something like that. I turned around and he had the book on his desk and it turns out he had gone through my bag. He shook the book around and a bullet fell out. His father owns the shooting range so he knew it was a bullet and confirmed it with his twin Ky. Then Mr. Jenkins came and took the book. That's when another bullet fell out and he quickly recognized it as a bullet and began searching the book somehow he pressed the right part and the gun came out."

"I see," Mr. Blunt said and quickly exchanged a glance with Mrs. Jones.

"Would you care to tell us why Mr. Rider is seemingly involved with the British Military Intelligences?" One of the policemen said impatiently, he was followed by nods from the others.

Mrs. Jones and Blunt looked at each other and nodded before Blunt began, "Alex works for us as a spy. He's one of our best in fact," this received many a shocked look from the offices occupants. "Have you heard of Herold Sayle? Point Blanc Academy? General Alexei Sarov? Or Damian Cray?" Everyone nodded still looking confused. "Well Alex is the one who has taken them down." Blunt was silent as everyone digested the information.

I was kind of surprised that no one seemed to have noticed that every time I disappeared some plan for world domination would be spoiled.

"So every time Mr. Rider was not a school he was on a… for lack of a better word mission?" Mr. Davis inquired being the first to come out of his stupor.

"Yes sir that is correct," Mrs. Jones politely told him.

"And this last time was 3 months, none of those other things have occurred in the last 3 months."

"Well Alex's last mission was slightly special and complicated. But it involved being involved with the terrorist organization Scorpia. Alex managed to foil their attempted attack on London but Scorpia made an attempt on his life." More silence, you know what I think? I think there's to much bloody silence on matters concerning me. I mean, first in Blunt's office and now here.

"They shot him?" Blunt and Mrs. Jones nodded, "Was Mr. Rider the boy who was shot on the street?"

"Yep I was," I just had to say _something_.

"But they said that boy died." One of the officers said this time.

"Well MI6 couldn't very well tell them who I was so they released no name but confirmed that I had 'died' so Scorpia might lay off for a while." I told him. It was true. After all there had been too many witnesses to pretend it hadn't happened.

"I see," he sounded shocked.

"I understand all you've just said but what about the gun? It's still against school and country laws to have weapons of any sort on the schools property. Any violation of this rule can cause expulsion" Mr. Davis said.

"The gun was given to Alex for his safety, in the event Scorpia came after him again. Alex was told not to use the gun unless it was absolutely necessary, whether it be for his safety or the safety of others." Mrs. Jones told the principal.

"I'm sure you can let it go this time seeing as Alex has a legitimate reason for having the gun." Blunt added.

"Well I'm not sure…" Mr. Davis began looking at the officers for verification.

The officer who had questioned me about the crane incident was the one to respond, "Well no harm was inflicted upon anyone and Mr. Rider does work for Military Intelligences therefore under law he has the right to have a weapon on his person, everything will be dropped."

"I'm not objecting, but a whole class saw the weapon as did a teacher, we have to tell them something." Mr. Burk said.

"Yes of course," Mrs. Jones began, looking thoughtful, "Tell them that the gun was planted in Alex's book bag by someone who did not like Alex." She shrugged, "It's not great but it's something." She looked at Blunt for approval.

"Yes it will work just fine. Now we must be going. We'll be taking Alex with us and he will not return to school until February." Blunt told them.

"If I may ask, is it a mission sir?" Mr. Burk questioned hesitantly.

"No Mr. Burk I'm going back to training camp for a month!" I replied with a grin.

Mrs. Jones chuckled, "Only you Alex would be excited about going into training."

&

Missmeliss4251: Thanks for the review! LOL I feel the same way about the Canada thing, as you can see I played it out more in this chapter. Its stupid but every story has to have something stupid and pointless in it!

Lil Lupin: Thanks for reviewing! I totally agree with you on 'Dirty Little Secret' tis the greatest song ever! Or er 1 of them anyway!

Author Note:

Well there ya go. Sorry I slacked off at the end but it's 1a.m and I'm tired, I really need to start writing my story during normal hours! Next chapter should be out Monday or earlier and will contain Alex leaving for 'camp', settling in and maybe a day or 2 of him there. The beginning may have something else with Jack. I didn't mean to make Alex sound bitchy but I just couldn't help myself! And I just had to put the "Woof woof" part in their sooooo yeah. LOL. **REVIEW!** It will make me update faster and give longer chapters!

Oh and just a random note Mr. Burk is the name of my vice principal. I did kill my sewing machine in sewing making stupid little bags. I did burn the spaghetti in cooking. I have set my toaster on fire. I have Spanish first period. And I had a Spanish project on my family that I so failed!


	4. Wolf, training and Hummers

**Disclaimer: **Everything recognizable belongs to Anthony Horowitz.

**Note:** This chapter is mainly nobodies POV where we will see what Alex's friends are thinking about him and the gun incident! ((I want just his closest friends (Ty, Ky and Ben especially) to be thinking like, 'Wait what? Alex clearly recognized the bullet and knew about the gun so why is the school covering for him?')) Save for 1 part where there's a _myster_y POV!

**Chapter 4**

_Same day: back in Mr. Jenkins's history class_

After Mr. Jenkins had dragged the boy Alex Rider out of the classroom the class was stunned into silence. Nobody could understand why Alex would have a gun. To many of the students (especially the girls) at Brookland Prep Alex was like the Golden Boy. He was smart, funny, athletic, good looking (cough cough **_HOTT!_** Cough cough) and mysterious.

No one knew where or what Alex went or did on his many absences from school. Sure they had their rumors but none of them were correct. The only thing anyone knew for sure was passed on from the boy's locker room (and no not what you're thinking!). When Alex would change for gym or sports the other boys could see the many scars, bruises and cuts on Alex's chest and back. At first it was considered that he was beaten and abused… but those who knew Alex's guardian, Jack, quickly silenced those rumors.

Alex's last absence from school had been for 3 months! He'd missed the first 3 months of the new school year. His excuse was always that he was sick. But _no one_ was sick _that_ much! And now with Alex's reappearance at school had not been without new injuries. Some had seen the big, white bandage on the top of the left side of his chest and the angry red scar running down almost the full length of his stomach. When questioned about Alex ignored them and very skillfully changed the topic.

Alex was a mystery to everyone. He never told anyone where he was, what he did or who he was with. He was an even bigger mystery to his best friends, Tom, Ben, Ty, Ky, Riley, Dylan and Blake.

The four boys, Ty, Ky, Ben and Tom were all silent as they had seen and heard the whole exchange between Alex and Ty. They were soon joined by Blake, Dylan and Riley who had been on the other side of the room at the time. Ty, Ky, Ben and Tom were the only ones who had heard the exchange while the others had just seen it.

"Ty what happened?" Blake asked him quietly.

"Yeah we saw you guys arguing about something," Riley added.

Ty looked up from his desk and began hesitantly, "I don't really know but Alex was like zoned out or something and I decided to go through his book bag. I found a Harry Book in there and took it and said to him, "I never pegged you as the Harry Potter type" or something like that and when he saw the book he went completely weird. He made such a big deal about getting it back but I didn't give to him…" he trailed off.

Ky picked up and continued for his twin, "Yeah and than Ty showed it to me and shook it around and something fell out of the bottom. Ty picked it up, looked at in and than handed it to me."

"I was confirming what I already knew it was. It was a bullet! Then Mr. Jenkins came over and took the book. That's when the second bullet fell out and then the gun came out the book!"

"Why would Alex have a gun?" Riley demanded.

"I don't know! I never would have taken him for that type!" Ty exclaimed.

"Do you think he was going to do… _something_ with it?" Dylan questioned uncertainly.

"I have no idea!"

"Maybe he had it for another reason," Tom said softly. He was the only one who knew about Alex and so he obviously knew why Alex had had the gun.

"What?" Blake asked interestedly, "Why else would he have a gun?"

"I don't know I'm just saying that maybe there's another reason for him having the gun."

"Yeah okay but why else would need the gun? It's not like he needs it for protection."

Tom flinched slightly at this because that was why Alex had the gun. This action did not go unnoticed by Ben, "Wait Tom, do you know something that the rest of us don't?"

"N-no," Tom stuttered. Tom wasn't usually the stuttering type; he was normally confident and self assured, despite his small height.

"Are you sure because you really don't seem very surprised about him having the gun," Riley demanded.

"I don't know why he had it! Why would I? I only know as much as you guys!"

"I think you know why Alex is never here!" Ty challenged.

"Look guys…" Tom began hesitantly.

"See! He _does_ know!" Ky exclaimed triumphantly.

"Well what are you waiting for Harris? Spill!" Blake urged.

"I can't guys! I just can't!" Tom wanted to be able to tell them but there were 2 problems 1) He'd promised Alex he wouldn't tell anyone and 2) He'd signed the Official Secrets Act and besides Tom felt that if anyone should tell anyone about Alex it should be Alex.

"Why can't you?" Dylan whined.

"I can't tell you that either!"

"Ugh you're just as bad as Alex!" Ben groaned.

"Look if Alex wants to tell you than he'll tell you, it's not my place."

"Is it like some big secret?" Riley questioned sounded excited.

"Yes."

"Well than why do you know?" Ty demanded.

"I was uh… with him over the summer when…" Tom began uncertainly wondering how to phrase what he wanted to say without giving anything away.

"Woah hold on, does this have anything to do with why he wasn't here for 3 months?" Ky demanded.

"Well… yeah I guess," Tom noticed their shocked looks and hurriedly said, "Well I wasn't there when what kept him out of school happened but I was able to put it together."

"No fair! I wanna know!" Riley whined giving Tom the puppy face.

"Ri don't do that! I can't tell you I promised I wouldn't." Tom complained, he'd always kind of like Riley.

"You suck Harris," Ben pouted… not a very good look on him.

"You can break promises you know Tommy," Riley tried again this time coming over and sitting down on Tom's lap.

"Not this kind you can't," everyone just looked confused so Tom sighed and continued, "I'll tell you why I can't tell if you promise not to tell anyone!" Okay's chorused back to Tom and he took a deep breath, "Okay well I had to sign a paper that said I'd _never_ tell anyone anything."

There was silence. Blake was the first one to break it, "You make it sound like he's really important or something!"

"Well I never said he wasn't," Tom said without thinking but silently reprimanded himself: _Oh holly shit! Way to go Tom, you're a bloody genius you are!_

"Ugh this is so confusing!" Dylan whined… she seemed to be doing a lot of that as of recently.

"Wait when you said you weren't there exactly when it happened… well was _it _an injury?" Ben questioned.

"Yes okay he was injured!" Tom said exasperated.

"Does it have anything to do with that huge bandage on his chest?" Ty asked. Everyone now looked intrigued.

Tom threw his hands in the air and exclaimed, "Stop asking me! I've told you too much already!"

Riley sighed, "Fine whatever we get it, you can't tell. Let's go to Alex's after school and see what's up." She suggested.

"Uh I don't think…" Tom began not sure if Alex would want to tell them, or well be able to tell them since he _did_ want to tell them he just _couldn't_.

"Oh shut up Tom you already know!" Dylan exclaimed playfully.

"Yeah its decided; after school were going to Alex's!" Ben said firmly.

"Yeah and we'll get it out of him even if we have to tie him up!" Blake said playfully, everyone just rolled their eyes and laughed because they all knew Blake had it bad for Alex.

So it was decided, after school Ky, Ty, Blake, Dylan, Tom, Ben and Riley were going to Alex's. They chatted aimlessly for a few minutes forgetting about the gun incident temporarily. They didn't catch the mischievous glance that passed between the twins and the small nods they gave each other.

In unison they said, "We have a question…"

Everyone looked up at them and Tom seeing what was coming quickly cut in, "No he's not now or has ever immigrated illegally to a foreign country!"

The twins groaned and Ky complained, "Man you guys, you ruin all the fun in life!"

Everyone laughed at the twins but than Dylan said seriously, "You guys you know nothing changes the fact that he had a gun on school property and that's basically asking to be expelled!"

"Yeah well… maybe they won't?" Blake responded but not sounding very certain.

"Well even though Alex won't be in this school anymore we'll still be his friends right?" Riley questioned.

The group solemnly nodded their heads all lost in their own thoughts about Alex, what he was doing, who he really was and if they _really_ would remain friends.

&

_Latter that same day: whole school (grades 9-12) are in the auditorium for an impromptu assembly… concerning Alex by the way (obviously!)_

**Mystery POV **

I can't believe it! Why are they giving that little shit an _assembly_? Can't they just expel him? Well no matters he _is_ being expelled, that's all that matters! Not even _he_ can get out of having a gun on school property! If I was a daft prat I'd probably say "I fart in your general direction!" (From Monty Python's Spamalot by the way) but seeing as I'm neither stupid nor a fool I will refrain… Oh hell with it all! Rider's out! I don't have to deal with him anymore! WOOHOO!

Ahem, I am done now. When you're in my profession you _don't_ act like that, unless of course you fancy being hung from the ceiling… _upside down. _

Here come those brainless pansies now (Burk and Davis). They're walking down the aisle, standing in the front of the auditorium, testing microphones… dammit they're slow! Just say the boy's expelled already would you!

"Good afternoon students," the brainless principal began but only got a few mumbles back from the students. "I am sure that many of you have already heard about a student being found with a gun in his possession this morning." There was some whispering and nodding. Burk and Davis exchanged nervous glances… oh fucker why are they nervous? They boy's hardly here as it is! Expel his sorry ass already!

"As you all know weapons of any sort are not permitted on school grounds, any violation of this rule results in expulsion." Oh yes here it comes! "But we have been able to gather adequate information," shit what's going on? "That Mr. Rider was framed," double shit! "And that the gun was put in his bag by someone who was not fond of him." Triple shit! You've _got_ to shitting me right?

"Mr. Rider is not going to be expelled."

Mother fucker! HOLLY SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT! Fuck Jones, fuck Blunt, fuck the whole fucking MI fucking 6! Fuck Rider and his whole fucking idiotic family! Fuck the fucking world that seems to fucking hate me today! Fuck those brainless idiots who agreed to whatever MI fucking 6 told them! Fuck everyone!

Scorpia is _not_ going to be pleased!

"FUCK!"... oops, did I say that out loud?

Oh where's my fucking vodka, beer, shots… dammit I need alcohol.

&

_Latter that day… oh yes nobodies POV._

Ty, Ky, Dylan, Ben, Riley, Blake and Tom were standing outside Alex's house.

"So I guess we should go in," Ky suggested.

They were about to climb up the stairs leading to the front porch when the door was thrown open by a figure they recognized as Alex even though his back was turned to them. They froze at the bottom of the stairs and heard an angry voice waft out from inside the warmth of the house, "Where do you think you're going Alex Rider? I'm talking to you Alex! Get back in here!" Jack shouted from the hallway.

"Oh Jack shove it!" Came Alex's angry reply as he swung a medium sized, black Kipling duffle bag over his shoulder.

"Alex Rider don't you dare talk to me like that!"

"Like what Jack? Exactly how you're talking to me?"

Jack sighed, "Oh you're right Alex. I'm sorry come back inside and we can talk about this!"

Alex snorted, "I don't think so Jack! Have fun in freaking Boston!"

"Alex…"

Alex interrupted Jack, "No Jack it doesn't matter. Thanks to you I'm going to get 2 more weeks of training!"

"Alex come back iniside, this is silly, we _never_ fight!" Jack seemingly pleaded with the hard headed boy.

"Well Jack you started it so don't look at me! Hey if you don't like what I do that's on you! Have fun with your family and Merry fucking Christmas!"

"Alex please don't be like this!"

"Oh Jack give it a fucking rest! If you don't like what I do that's on you not me!"

Judging by what Jack next said one would guess that she had had enough of Alex, "Do you know what I think Alexander Rider? I think you should have been expelled today!"

Alex just sneered and said, "Well guess what I? I wasn't! _They_ helped me out, unlike some people!"

"Oh Alex don't be daft! They only helped you because you're worth too much to them!"

"Well Jack that's half true maybe but I can assure you that I am not by any means stupid!" Alex thundered back at her.

"Alexander Rider I forbid…"

"Remember you can't do that Jack? Well I have 2 farewell words and here they are, 'woof woof!" And with that he slammed the door shut with such a tremendous force that the some of the windows rattled and caused the small group at the bottom of his stairs to jump back a little. They were surprised to say the least, they'd never seen Alex act like this before, or fight with Jack! And what was he talking about… training?

When Alex turned around and caught sight of his friends at the foot of his house he looked slightly surprised, "Oh hey guys what's up?" he said as he walked down the stairs, dropped his duffle bag to the ground and leaned against the railing with his arms folded across his chest.

The group looked him up and down somewhat shocked at his choice in wardrobe. He was wearing camouflaged army style pants, a black, long sleeve under armor shirt that clearly showed his defined chest, arm, and stomach muscles, black, lace up combat boots and a black winter jacket that had something embroidered on the side of the arm that looked like it said 'SAS' but they couldn't be sure.

"Nice shirt," Blake said intelligently still openly ogling Alex's chest.

"I know isn't it?" Alex smirked, "So did you guys want something?"

"Oh yeah we were wondering about why you had the gun." Ben asked.

"Oh didn't they tell you? It wasn't mine, someone framed me."

"Come on Alex that isn't true!" Riley complained.

"Sure it is," Alex responded briefly.

"Then why did you recognize the bullets and the book? Why were you so insistent to get them back and saying that they were nothing if you didn't know what it was?" Ty demanded.

Alex just regarded them his cool gaze as if he was waiting for them to continue. Which Ky did, "Yeah and why did the school cover for you?"

"I'm special," Alex smirked as he pushed himself off the side of the porch and walked over to the street and looked up and down it before turning back to his friends.

"Alex we know something's up!" Dylan cried.

"Really? How so?"

"It's me Alex," Tom began hesitantly and shrunk back a little with the look Alex gave him.

"He didn't tell us anything! But we figured out that he knew something and when we asked him to tell us he kept going on about not being able to because of some paper he signed!"

"Well I can't tell you."

"Why not? We're your best friends Alex!" Blake challenged.

"Look no ones supposed to know! Tom wasn't supposed to find out but it got to a point where I couldn't keep it from him anymore! If I could I would have told you the day this all started but I can't tell you!"

"How's it going to hurt anyone if you tell us though?" Riley questioned.

"If I tell you you'll be in danger too!"

"In danger of what?" Ben asked sounding slightly confused.

"I can't tell you that, I've already said too much!"

"You haven't said anything though Alex!" Ky complained.

"I've said a little and what I've said is too much."

"You're impossible Rider. If you won't tell us any of that than will you tell us one thing?" Ben tried to reason with him.

"Fine as long as it is reasonable." Alex told them checking up and down the streets once again.

Ben took a deep breath before asking what they were all wondering, "Did you know the gun was there?"

Alex turned back to them and looked thoughtful for a minute before replying with a simple, "Yes."

His group of friends entered a stunned silence as they stared at their friend in shock; Ty was the first to emerge from his stupor, "Is it… your gun?"

"Technically speaking yes," Alex responded looking back up the street.

"What were you going to do with it?" Blake asked his slightly fearfully.

"Nothing," Alex answered simply, "And that was 3 questions."

"Fine but where are you going?" Blake asked again.

"I'm sure you heard me yelling at Jack," he responded vaguely.

"Well yeah but you just said 'training'… training for what?"

"I can't tell you what for Blake, wish I could but I can't."

"So you're not going to be here tomorrow are you?" Riley asked.

"Nope in fact I won't be back until February."

Shock was present on each one of their faces… except for Alex's of course. "_February?_ That's like a month away! What are you going to be doing for a month?"

"Training," Alex answered simply before looking in the street again, it was apparent this time he found what he was looking for because he said, "Oh good they're here."

Everyone turned to the street just in time to see a gleaming, black Hummer H2 pull up to the curb. Alex shouldered his duffle again but all but dropped it when one of the back doors opened and a muscular man with squared shoulders and close cropped black hair jumped out. He was wearing an identical outfit to the one Alex was wearing.

"Wolf?" Alex asked sounding surprised.

"Surprised Cub?" he looked at Alex's shocked face and laughed, "I was called in for a meeting at the HQ and they were going to take me back to camp when they said we were going to pick you up early."

"Cool," Alex gave the older man a brotherly hug which the man called 'Wolf' quickly returned.

Wolf laughed softly and said, "Hey I thought you were past all the school boy nonsense Double O' Nothing."

Alex grimaced at the use of his old nick name and joked to the older man, "Well Wolf I'm very proud of you. Jumping out of the car like that? That was quite some drop but you managed it! I see we're getting over our fear of heights!" Alex smirked when Wolf growled (quite like a wolf) and dodged around him to throw his duffle bag into the back of the truck.

"Ha-ha very funny Cub," Wolf joked when Alex came back around, "We've got to get going." And with that he disappeared into the dark fortress that was a 'car'.

Alex had one foot in the car when he turned back to his friends as if just remembering they were there, "Hey guys I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone what you've seen or heard here okay? Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! See you in February!" and with that he jumped into the car and slammed the door shut and the Hummer started up almost impossibly quiet for such a huge vehicle and drove off down the street.

The small group of friends was left staring after the Hummer as it drove off down the street with one of their best friends inside. In each teenagers head similar thoughts were running: _Wait what just happened? Wolf? Cub? Training? What's going on? Head quarters? Camp? I'm confused!_

Riley was finally the one to break the silence, "He was **_HOTT_**!" she exclaimed referring to Wolf.

"They were both **_HOTT_**!" Blake exclaimed.

"So true, so true..." Dylan trailed off.

&

**Author Note**

Oh my god I finished a chapter and it's only 9:40! (Gasp!) lol so what do you think? Who do you think the 'mystery' person was? It's kind of obvious but you can guess and I may or may not tell you if you're right! Well this isn't one of my longer chapters but was it okay? It was just to basically get what Alex's friends were thinking and of course or 'mystery' person who by the way has a very dirty mouth! Next chapter should be up by Friday! **Review** and **Enjoy!**

Jack is going to disappear in an upcoming chapter if you're wondering… or er next 2 or 3 maybe.

Lil Lupin: Thanks for the review and I get what you're saying thanks! And I totally agree that the Dirty Little Secret album is _the_ greatest album of like all time… well 1 of them lol

Missmeliss4251: LOL! I'm guessing you like the parts about the illegal immigration? They may return… thanks for the review and it's great you liked it!


	5. Substitue Teachers

**Disclaimer**: Anything recognizable belongs to Anthony Horowitz.

**Note**: This chapter is not as good as the others because I had writers block and was clueless as to how to continue! Excuse its badness in the beginning but I think the end is somewhat better and adds to the plot!

**Chapter 5**

Alex's POV

_About a month later: SAS training camp, Unit K bunk house_

Tomorrow I'm going back home. I really don't want to go. I wish I could just stay here with people like me and Wolf who is like my best friend and big brother. I don't want to have to go and lie to my friends anymore now that they know something's up but what choice do I have? I could tell them I suppose but than they'd be in danger with Scorpia to and… well lets put it like this; this is the worst time ever for them to find out!

Well anyway it's around noon and right after lunch we have an hour of rest, I guess they don't want us to die from cramps or something. We were just 'hanging' out in the bunk. Fox, Eagle and Snake were playing some card game on one of the bunks and talking and laughing loudly. Wolf was who knows where doing who knows what. I was sitting Indian style on my bunk listening to my iPod and putting my 9mm gun back together. I'd gotten pretty good with my gun and am quite taken to it. I preferred the 9mm to the rifles and heavy military guns; it was small, powerful and silent.

I had just finished reassembling the gun when Wolf walked in through the screen door. I looked up at the bang the door made and saw him talking briefly with the others. They asked him if he wanted to join their game and he said no.

I turned my attention back to my gun, which I was about to take apart again when a pair of black combat boots appeared in my line of vision. I looked up and saw that wolf was standing next to my cot, his mouth was moving but no wound was coming out. Than I realized I still had Fall Out Boys blasting in my ear and hurriedly removed the headphones from my ears and looked up at Wolf who was looking at me expectantly, I assume he was waiting for an answer to whatever he had just asked.

"Er sorry what was that?"

Wolf sighed, "Cub. Outside. Now," he summarized whatever he had just said and turned around and walked back out the door. I reluctantly got up off my cot, pulled on a black sweatshirt, slipped the gun back into the holster on my army green cargo pants and followed Wolf outside. Wolf was leaning against the simple wooden structure that had been my home for the past month.

"So what do you want?"

"You're going home tomorrow right Cub?" Wolf questioned me.

"Yeah why?"

"Know when you're coming back?"

"No why do…" I trailed off as realization dawned on me, "Oh is The Big Bad Wolfy going to miss me?" I all but doubled over laughing.

"Well if I'm the Big Bad Wolf than that would make you, what's _her_ name again? Oh yes Little Red Riding Hood," I looked up at Wolf and saw a mischievous glint in his dark eyes.

I spun around and took off sprinting down the wide strip of grass that was lined with bunks on each side. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Wolf sprinting behind me. He was quickly gaining on me so I speed up a little.

"Help, help! The Big Bad Wolf is going to eeeeeeeeeeat me!" I screeched in a high pitched voice and almost fell over from laughing so hard.

"Oh you are so dead Cub." I heard Wolf say behind me.

I noticed some of the other recruits opening the doors of their bunks and watching us with amused looks on their faces and decided to push it, "Oh please Mr. Wolf don't eeeeeeeeeat me! I just want to give this basket to my Grandma who is sick!" I looked over my shoulder and saw Wolf surprisingly close to me. I was going to speed up but than Wolf decided to lunge at me and I was knocked to the ground from the impact his body made. He soon had me on my stomach with an arm pinned behind my back. I could have fought back but I had bigger concerns, such as breathing at the moment. I was laughing so hard I was gasping for breath. Than Wolf decided that it would be fun to sit on my back which only caused me to laugh harder.

I than heard Wolf say, "Hey Panther, Lion, Hawk," to Unit R which was the closest one to us at the time.

"Hey Wolf," I heard Hawk reply, "Uh why are you sitting on Cub?"

"Oh you know this and that," Wolf replied while calmly I struggled underneath him.

"Wolf g'off me! Your fat ass is smushing me!"

Wolf just laughed and started up a conversation with Hawk, Panther and Lion. I groaned and waited a minute until Wolf wasn't expecting it and hit him in the back with a fist. Yeah well obviously Wolf barely even felt it and just smirked down at me, "If you want to get me off you'll have to do better than that Cub," and went back to his conversation. I just propped my elbows up on the ground and put my head in my hands and stared off down the rest of the track. After a couple of minutes Wolf complained, "Man Cub you're not very comfortable to sit on."

"Look whose talkin'! I'm the one being squashed! Let's have someone sit on you and than we'll see who's comfortable!"

"Oh you're so funny Cub," he replied blandly.

Suddenly Wolf jumped of off me and I sighed, "Thank god! It took you long enough you…" I jumped up and turned to face Wolf who in turn was facing The Sergeant. Uh oh.

"Why in the world were you sitting on Cub Wolf?" The Sergeant questioned Wolf.

"Uh…" Wolf answered oh so intelligently.

"Actually I'm not sure I want to know. You two get back to your bunk and stay there until breaks over! Unless of course you'd like to go on a 23-mile hike now?"

"No sir," Wolf and I answered in unison.

"Didn't think so; now get back to your Unit!"

We started walking back towards our bunk. I thought The Sergeant wasn't looking so bumped into Wolf with my shoulder and he repeated the action. "And **NO** fooling around! Honestly and you work for the Special Operations!"

**&**

_The next day: Morning, everyone is eating breakfast in the Mess Hall_

The next morning we were all eating breakfast at the wonderful time of 5:30 a.m. Well this is one thing I won't miss when I go home.

"ATTENTION!" The Sergeant shouted when he marched into the Mess Hall. Everyone present immediately silenced and The Sergeant continued, "You have 10 minutes to change and report to the drill course! Am I understood?"

"Yes sir," the entire room chorused back to The Sergeant.

"Wolf and Cub, get cleaned up and pack your bags, you're expected in London. There's a car waiting for you. DISMISSED!" and with that The Sergeant marched out of the Mess Hall. All the recruits looked as Wolf and me enviously; they all knew that 'London' was practically synonymous with Head Quarters.

Once we were changed into our more formal uniforms, a fitted black t-shirt, black pants and black combat boots, and had our duffel bags packed with whatever we had or need in Wolf's case we headed down to the front of the camp. Sure enough there was another black Hummer H2 waiting. We tossed our bags into the back of the vehicle and jumped into the plush, leather seating.

Next thing we were driving through the huge wrought iron gates that lead to the enterance of the camp and we settled back for the long drive.

**&**

A few hours later we finally arrived at 'The Royal and General'. Immediately upon our arrival we were taken to a rather large conference room where we were joined by Blunt and Mrs. Jones several minutes later.

The door opened and Blunt and Jones came in quickly, shutting the door behind them. They sat across from Wolf and I and Mrs. Jones set a few files down on the table, "Ah Alex, its good to have you back. How was training?"

"It was great, thanks."

"Good, good. So did you fulfill your side of our bet?" Mr. Blunt questioned me.

"Yep!" I said proudly because keeping up with Wolf really was no easy task.

"You did?" Blunt sounded a little bit surprised.

"Course I did."

"Excuse me sir, but what bet?" Wolf asked hesitantly.

"Alex requested that he be allowed to go and spy on Scorpia and of course Alex didn't accept the 'no' we gave him so Mrs. Jones and myself made a bet with him, if he could keep up with you for his month of training than we would discuss sending him back in." Blunt supplied.

"Has he kept up with you Wolf?" Mrs. Jones asked him.

"Yeah he has," Wolf replied.

"So can I go?"

"We have to discuss it Alex," Blunt said.

"And I'm betting Wolf would like to know why he's here?" Mrs. Jones continued.

"Yes ma'am," Wolf said politely.

"Do we have permission to use your name Wolf?" Mrs. Jones asked him. Hey yeah I never thought about that, I wonder what Wolf's name is.

"Er… sure ma'am," he replied.

"So what _is_ your name Wolf?" I asked.

"David Mackovic."

"Whoa Wolf has a name! He-he," I caught the look he sent me and laughed, "It's not a bad name but I'm still calling you Wolf."

"And I'm still calling you Cub," he told me.

"So David we've brought you here because we have 2 assignments for you," Blunt began.

I noticed that Wolf looked excited by that news, "What type of assignments sir?"

"It's nothing difficult and shouldn't even be dangerous," Mrs. Jones told Wolf.

"What do I have to do?"

"For the first part we want you to observe several locations that we think may be Scorpia's head quarters," Mr. Blunt began and than looked at me, "And no Alex we have not forgotten about you but we need a location before we can send you in."

"So I can go?"

"Possibly," Blunt simply replied. "We had The Sergeant fax us reports on your progress for everyday. He was quite pleased with your improvement as are we. But let us get back to David for the moment."

"Do you accept this assignment David?" Mrs. Jones inquired.

"Yes ma'am I do."

"Ah very good," Mrs. Jones sounded pleased and quickly popped another peppermint into her mouth.

"What are the locations Mr. Blunt?" I never knew Wolf was so polite.

"You will informed of everything at your briefing tomorrow, okay?"

"Yes sir."

Mrs. Jones glanced at her watch and than said, "Well I'm sorry to cut this meeting short but Mr. Blunt and I have a rather important briefing to give in one hour and Alex you should get to school."

I groaned, "Today? The day's already half over!"

"We told the school you'd be back on February 1st, which is today. We like to keep our word here at MI6," Mrs. Jones reasoned with me.

"But… I don't have my backpack," I tried lamely.

"Oh yes I have it right here," Mr. Blunt told me and picked my black bag up off the floor and slid it across the table. Dammit. Why does MI6 have to think of _everything_?

"What will I tell everyone? They are going to notice my turning up in a military outfit," I asked.

"We have that all covered Alex," Mrs. Jones started, "We have informed your school that you have been away on one of those student programs where you go to spend a month with a family in a different country. As far as they know you have been staying with the Commander of the U.S Naval Academy in Annapolis, Maryland."

"And that brings us to the 2nd part of your assignment David," Blunt told Wolf, "After the whole gun incident at Alex's school we need to make sure it is safe. We are sending you in."

"I'm a little old to be a student," Wolf said sounding confused.

"We're not sending you in as student David, your going to be a substitute teacher."

Wolf grimaced and said, "A… substitute teacher?" Blunt and Jones nodded, while I wanted to laugh at Wolf's obvious displeasure for the situation, "But… I don't have a teaching degree," he tried lamely.

"It won't work Wolf they think of everything!" I intervened cheekily.

"Shut up Cub," Wolf growled.

"That has all been taken care of David," Mrs. Jones reassured.

"See? Told ya!"

Wolf glared at me, "Well er… what class am I teaching?" Wolf asked hesitantly as if he wasn't sure he really wanted to know the answer.

"Today you will be teaching the gym class," Oh well that's not so bad. But I would pay money to see Wolf teach a class like say… sewing! Or maybe math. I'm about to laugh just thinking about Wolf trying to sew.

Then I remembered something. I dug around in my backpack until I found my schedule, "Hey I have gym today! Isn't that great Wolf?"

"Wonderful, more time with you Cub. I suppose a month just wasn't enough"

"Aw you know you're happy on the inside. Remember yesterday? You said you'd miss me…"

Wolf interrupted, "I never actually said that and if you'll recall correctly that encounter ended with you on the ground and me sitting on top of you," he said rather smugly. He noticed Blunt and Mrs. Jones looking at us questioningly and sighed, "You don't want to know."

"Alright than," Mrs. Jones slid another bag across the table but this one went to Wolf, "That is the clothes you will need to pass for a gym teacher…"

Wolf had a horrified look on his face and exclaimed, "I'm not wearing one of those stupid sweat suit things!"

"Don't worry it's not one of them, why don't you go and change?" She motioned towards a door on the side of the room that I'm guessing led to a bathroom. Wolf reluctantly heaved himself out of his chair and trudged into the bathroom closing the door behind him. A few minutes later he emerged wearing a pair of faded jeans, a pair of black Adidas Sambas and a black hoodie. I'd never seen him in normal clothes before.

"Is it okay David?" Mrs. Jones questioned.

"Its fine thanks," he told her in response as he sat back down in his seat.

"Whoa a name and real clothes all in one day Wolf?" I teased him.

"Shut up Cub and just remember who's going to be teaching you," he said evilly.

"Well Mrs. Jones and I really must be going now so you can head back to the car. You can take the Hummer H2 that's parked in space 37. Oh and David your name is going to be Tim Mackovic, no one should recognize the last name though," Mr. Blunt told us as he tossed a set of keys over to Wolf who caught them easily.

**&**

About ½ an hour later we were walking through the doors to office. The secretary Miss. Bedfordshire was the first to notice our presence, "Ah Mr. Rider we were expecting you back today! Did you have a good stay in Annapolis?"

So she believed it but I suppose the only people to know differently were Mr. Burk and Mr. Davis, "Yes it was great!" I exclaimed, trying to sound excited as she handed me a pass to… I think I have Science… I _think_. But I guess I do since the pass said 'Mrs. James' and she's my science teacher.

"And you are?" Miss. Bedfordshire asked Wolf.

"Oh I'm Tim Mackovic, I'm here as a substitute," Wolf responded.

"Oh yes, Mr. Mackovic, we've been expecting you too, you're here for the gym classes correct?"

"Right," Wolf tried to sound enthusiastic.

I'm pretty sure Miss. Bedfordshire bought it since she just smiled and said, "Do you know Mr. Rider here?"

"Oh no ma'am I only ran into him on the way into the school."

"Well in that case you have just met your very first Brookland Prep student! I say, do you have gym today Alex?"

"Yes I believe I have it in 2 periods."

"That's wonderful, I can't wait," Wolf said with 'enthusiasm'.

"Well you had better get going to class Alex," Miss Bedfordshire suggested.

"I guess I should, see you later Miss Bedfordshire, Mr. Mackovic!" And than I walked out of the office and walked very slowly down the hall waiting for Wolf to join me again. I was pretending to be fascinated in a bulletin about high school test scores in the country when I finally heard Wolf behind me, "You took your time."

"Its not my fault I had to sign in and take a stupid picture for this ID thing," Wolf complained gesturing to the tag around his neck that said 'T. Mackovic' and had a picture of him on it and to top it all off it was hanging about a school lanyard; they are navy blue with dark red stars. Hey I didn't design them! Wolf than groaned and added, "I have to get to my class."

"Do you have your gun Wolf?"

"Course I do," he answered and patted his side.

"Well try not to use it on any of the students and remember you're a teacher so act like one!"

"I've always hated teachers," he groaned.

"Well now you're one so have fun and don't scare anyone! I'm down this way," I motioned to the left part of the hallway.

"Oh yeah and I'm going…" Wolf looked around helplessly trying to figure out where he was going.

I laughed and pointed down the right side of the hallway, "The gym is down there and than turn right at the end of the hallway. See ya in 2 periods!" I said as I started to walk towards my class.

I think I heard Wolf mumble something like, "If I make it that long," but I'm not positive but I wouldn't put it past him.

When I was in front of my class's door I took a deep breath and walked in with my head up. Mrs. James was talking about something and she, like everyone else looked up when I entered. I watched as my classmates took in my outfit and than whispered to their friends. I nodded to my friends and gave them a small smile.

"Ah Alex your back!" My way too perky science teacher exclaimed, "How was the program?"

Wow she has a wonderful choice of words. 'Program' just set them off whispering once again probably thinking I was in rehab or something, "Oh it was good."

"Oh tell the class where you were!"

"Oh okay, I was a part of one of those student programs and went to live with the family of the Commander of the United States Naval Academy in Annapolis, Maryland for a month. Hence the outfit," I said as I made my way to my desk and slid into it.

"Oh that is just wonderful! You'll have to tell me all about it later! Now we're talking about…" I just tuned her out not really caring what she was talking about.

"Hey," I whispered to Tom who was on my left.

"Hey Alex," he whispered back and than leaned across the aisle so no one would hear him, "Did you really go on a student exchange program?" I just turned my head and gave him a look and he laughed and whispered, "Didn't think so," before turning back to Mrs. James and doing his best to pay attention.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around, "Where were you Alex?" Blake whispered urgently to me.

"You just heard! I was in Annapolis."

"Yeah right. Where were you really?"

"In Annapolis!"

"Alex I was there when you left remember?"

"Yeah so?"

"You said something about training…"

"Which I did."

"And you clearly recognized that man…"

"He was the Commanders son; he came to pick me up to take me to the U.S."

"You clearly met him before."

"I'd met him over the summer but didn't know he was the Commanders son."

"Whatever Alex."

"Hey it's the truth."

"Sure so than why couldn't you tell us?"

"I was pissed off that day and didn't feel like talking."

"Nice try but no."

I was about to continue arguing with her when the bell rang. I quickly escaped into the hall so that Mrs. James wouldn't be able to talk to me; she is just too perky for her own good. I waited just outside the door for my friends to join me. They joined me a minute later and the questions started about 1 second later. The conversation went pretty much the same way as it had gone with Blake.

"Where were you Alex?"

"What were you doing?"

"Who was that man?"

"What was going on the day you left?"

"What were you training for?"

The questions came all at once and I held up my hand, "Whoa I don't get a 'hello' or a 'hi how are you Alex'? Whatever anyway I was exactly where I just told the whole class I was, Annapolis. I did train in different military aspects but most specifically with boats. And as I told Blake the man you saw was the Commanders son and I had met him before but just hadn't realized he was the Commanders son. He came to pick me up to take me to his father's private jet that would in turn take us to the Academy. Happy?"

"Okay we'd like the truth now Alex," Ben said bluntly.

"You just got it."

"Seriously?" Dylan asked.

"Seriously," I confirmed.

"It still doesn't make sense!" Riley complained.

"What doesn't?"

"Everything! What about the gun? Or the papers Tom had to sign? And why couldn't you tell us?" Riley exclaimed.

"Well I didn't tell you because I wasn't in a talking mood that day and I thought you'd… laugh at me," I added as an after thought.

"We wouldn't have laughed at you!" Blake retorted.

"And what about the other stuff?" Ben persisted.

"Something's are better left unexplained," I told them as we got to our next class, English.

**&**

It was time for gym; oh this was going to be so much fun!

When Wolf finally came in he looked rather flustered and like he would rather be back at camp and facing The Sergeant than here, "Er okay class, take your seats." Everyone sat down in their seats, which were of course on the floor, and Wolf continued, "My name is Mr. Mackovic and I am going to be your teacher today," he ran a hand through his black hair, "So er well say here when I call your name."

Wolf proceeded to take role and Ben turned around to look at me, "Isn't that that man who was in the Hummer?"

I pretended to just look at Wolf for the first time and furrowed my eyebrows, "Uh no I don't think so, why?"

I felt something hit my shoulder and looked down and saw a hair band… oookay. "It looks exactly like _him_!" Blake exclaimed from my right.

"No not really," I said briefly before turning back to Wolf who had begun to speak again.

I laughed inwardly as I watched Wolf struggle with what he was saying though I'm sure none of the others noticed it. I wonder what the guys at SAS would say when they heard about Wolf, their favored and confident leader not so cool, calm and collected anymore, "So your teacher told me that you were learning some basic forms of Wrestling?" A few students murmured a yes, "So I was going to start with a demonstration if there is anyone in here who knows any wrestling?."

I noticed no one else raised their hand so I raised mine, "I know how to wrestle Mr. Mackovic."

"What's your name?" He questioned.

"Alex." I replied all the while laughing inwardly.

"Okay than Alex you can um come up here," he motioned to a blue mat spread out in the front of the gym, "And the rest of you can gather around." When I was in the front of the room Wolf said to me, "And you can take your shoes off Alex," I glared at him when I remembered I was still wearing the combat boots. As soon as I had the boots off I stood up and faced Wolf or er Mr. Mackovic I guess. "Where did you learn wrestling Alex?"

"My uncle taught me." Well actually I learned at the SAS training camp but same difference.

"Very good. Now were just going to do something simple. _Nothing fancy." _He stressed just enough for me to understand.

We faced each other on the mat and took up a combat stance; hands to the side and raised a little, legs spread a little to balance yourself. The first time I let Wolf pin me. The second time I tried a little harder and almost pinned him but than he pinned me. The third time I pinned him. The fourth time we both got more into it and Wolf pinned me. Than I pinned him a few more times and he pinned me some more. The last time ended much like that time at camp when Wolf sat on me. I let my guard down for a minute and Wolf had me flat on my stomach with an arm behind my back, I looked up and groaned at the mischievous look in his eyes and than he sat on me.

And of course he had to say, "Now this is not a maneuver seen much in wrestling…" Oh boy here we go again. He's going to talk to people again _while_ sitting on my back.

**&**

_After school: Alex and co. are outside the school_

"That was pretty cool in gym today," Ty said.

"Yeah, the best part was when Mr. Mackovic sat on you!" Ky aided his twin.

"Oh yeah it was great," I said sarcastically.

"But really Alex are you sure he wasn't the man we saw you with?" Ben asked for the zillionth time.

"I'm positive!"

"He looked the same," Dylan added, "He's too hott to just forget!"

"I know!" Riley squealed, "Isn't he!"

"He is so cute! It's so nice to finally have some young, good looking teachers in the school!" Blake cried.

Whoa my friends thought Wolf was hott… er okay. Well what am I supposed to say? I don't exactly roll that way if you know what I mean, "Er sure guys whatever."

"Ugh fine but was that really not him?" Blake demanded.

"If it wasn't him the last 500 times than do you really think it's going to be him this time?"

"You're impossible Alex!" Riley exclaimed.

I saw the black Hummer H2 pull up in front of the school and turned to my friends, "Sorry guys I gotta go, my rides here," I pointed to the Hummer.

"Fine but were not done talking about this Alex!" Dylan said.

"Okay but its not going to be him tomorrow either…"

"Not just about him! About everything we saw that day and where you were… you know what we're talking about!"

"Yeah, yeah fine guys, see you later!"

I started towards the Hummer when I heard Ty call behind me, "Hey Alex wait! We forgot to ask you something!"

I turned around and Ky said, "Did you remember your passport when you went to the United States?"

"Because it's illegal to not have one! Than you'd be an illegal visitor!" Ky chimed in.

"Okay guys whatever." I started to walk towards the Hummer again when I heard Ty call again.

"Where are you illegally immigrating to next Alex? Australia?"

"Africa?" Ky added.

"Japan?"

"Russia?"

Germany?"

"China?"

I'm sure they kept going but I was now safely inside the car so I blocked it out when I slammed the door shut.

I turned to Wolf who was looking at me questioningly and said, "Don't ask. Can we stop by my house really fast? I should let Jack know I'm back and okay and all."

"Sure," Wolf replied.

Wolf started to drive in the direction of my house when I demanded, "And _why_ did you have to sit on me_ again_?"

**&**

When we arrived at my house I noticed it looked different. First off it was too dark, Jack was always home this time because it was when I got home from school. Secondly it was just too quiet, I mean normally Jack would have the TV or a radio on but it wasn't just that, there were no chirping birds or noises around my house at all.

"You're coming to Wolf."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are, if you come than she can't kill me."

"Whatever," he replied and jumped out of the car with me.

I tried to open the door but it was locked, that was odd, normally the door was unlocked for when I came home. I quickly dug my key out of my bag and swung the door opened. I was met with darkness… no lights at all.

"Jack?" I called as I walked into the hall and turned on some lights, "Jack I'm home!" I tried again but still received no answer.

Maybe she went out? I quickly checked the driveway but saw that her car was still there. "Jack are you here? JACK?" I shouted but again got no answer. I turned to Wolf and said, "I'm going to go look upstairs, maybe she's sleeping," I grabbed a phone and went upstairs. I tried Jack's cell phone number but I got the dial tone. I tried again, and again, and again, and again but kept on getting the dial tone.

I checked the whole second and third floors but Jack wasn't there. I was on my way back down stair when I heard Wolf call to me, "Hey Cub come here!"

I saw Wolf in the hall crouched in front of the wall seemingly looking at something. I walked closer and he pointed to the wall. That's when I saw it, a dent in the wall, as if someone or something had been thrown into it, shoe prints printed on the white paint as if someone had kicked the wall. And… and a few spots of red staining the wall and the carpet.

_No! Please not Jack! I'm sorry Jack! I didn't mean any of it!_

I was still staring at the stains on the wall when I felt Wolf touch my shoulder, I looked up and he pointed down the hallway to the kitchen. I was shocked to see a strange eerie greenish/bluish glow coming from the room. By this time Wolf had his gun out and was holding it in front of him as he walked slowly and cautiously towards the kitchen.

I gasped in shock when I reached the doorway. I glanced over at Wolf and saw his shocked expression too. I than saw him take his phone out of his pocket. I assume he called MI6 but I wasn't listening. I was too busy taking in what used to be my kitchen.

A chair was broken. There was spilled coffee all over the floor. There were broken dishes and pieces of glass littered all over the floor. The newspaper was shredded. Some of the wall paper was ripped. There were small puddles of dark red or the floor and some splattered on the walls. I didn't have to ask what the red was.

The faint, greenish light caught my attention again; I followed it to the kitchen table that I had sat at with Jack for many a meal. I stared in shock at the source of the light. In the center of the table was a glass tank holding a single, small light. In the cage was a single creature that made my skin crawl. In the cage was a single Scorpion…

**&**

**Author Note:**

Okay so this is defiantly not my best chapter. I decided to put more in of Wolf because I love Wolf and he is awesome. The next chapter will be better… I promise! Anyway **enjoy** and **review** please! Oh and should there be anymore parts from 'mystery' guys POV?

**Missmeliss4251** Thank you for the great review! I'm glad you liked it!

**Lil Lupin** Thanks for the review! I understand what you're saying. And I totally understand what you're saying when you said the AAR's first album is amazing too! AAR's the best!

**ShadowSpy**: Thank you for the review!

**Sky:** Thank you for the review! I'm glad you like it and I am probably going to put in more about Alex's friends because they're turning into a bigger part than I thought!

**-Akers2**


	6. Lies

**Disclaimer**: Everything recognizable belongs to Anthony Horowitz.

**Chapter 6**

_Oh my god. They took Jack! _

I stared at the tank in shock. I watched in horror as the scorpion scuttled around the bottom of the glass tank.

I heard Wolf speaking urgently into his phone but the words didn't register. When he got off the phone he turned to me, "Cub, I know you're in shock but we have to search the house to see they're still here. Backup will be here in 5 minutes."

I nodded, knowing Wolf was right but still not wanting to believe what was right in front of my eyes. "Do you have your gun?" Wolf asked me. I seemed unable to form any words so I nodded my head again and took the gun from the leather holster on my side. "Good, I'll start upstairs. You start downstairs," and with that he cautiously walked out of the room with his gun held in front of his body.

I proceeded to check the living room, there wasn't anyone or anything there; same with the study, the closets, the dinning room and every other room on that floor. I wasn't surprised though, Scorpia wasn't stupid. They took Jack so I'd try to find them and than they could kill me.

I quickly remembered my training and shout up to Wolf, "DOWNSTAIRS CLEAR!"

"UPSTAIRS CLEAR!" Wolf shouted in response.

**&**

_Meanwhile_

Nobodies POV

Unbeknownst to the commotion across the street Ty, Ky, Ben, Dylan, Riley, Blake and Tom were hanging out in Tom's bedroom, which happened to be practically right across the street from Alex's house.

"What's up with Alex?" Riley questioned from where she was sprawled out on Tom's bed.

"Who knows? He doesn't tell anybody anything!" Blake complained.

"Except Tom of course," Ben reminded them.

6 pairs of eyes turned to Tom, "Have you ever stopped to consider that he might actually be telling you the truth?"

"Yeah right," Ben snorted.

"And shouldn't you guys believe him? Or at least trust him enough that he knows what he's doing? But you should stop bugging him when he obviously doesn't want to talk about it!" Tom exclaimed, he was finding it increasingly harder to keep his friends secret.

"Fine than but…" Ben was cut off by the screeching of tires. The teenagers looked at each other curiously and shrugged. The sounds of slamming doors and shouting followed soon after.

"Uh you guys might want to see this!" Dylan exclaimed looking out of the window in Tom's room.

The group of friends rushed to the window and watched the scene unfolding across the street at their best friend's house in shock.

A black Hummer H1 screeched to a halt behind the black H2 already parker there. The car had hardly stopped when 7 men jumped out. They were all wearing black combat boots, camouflaged pants, black body armor shirts, bullet proof vests and helmets. Each man had a big, black military rifle strapped across their back.

The men stormed up the stairs leading to Alex's front door while drawing their guns from behind them and holding them in front of their bodies. They banged the door open and rushed into the dark house.

An eerie quiet enveloped the street as the 7 friends watched in fascination and horror.

"What's going on?" Riley asked the question that was on all of their minds.

The question was met with silence and everyone just shook their heads. None of them had any idea what was going on in Alex's house, not even Tom.

"Do you think something happened to Alex?" Blake asked sounding nervous.

At exactly that moment the saw a figure storm out of the house, they quickly recognized it to be Alex.

The late afternoon sun reflected off of the object held in his hand. There were gasps when they saw him shove it into the holster strapped to his side, "It's that gun!" Ty remarked.

Alex jumped off the 3 stairs leading to the sidewalk. They caught a flash of his face and saw a number of emotions mixed there, shock, horror and even… fear? Alex sat down on the 2nd step and dropped his head into his hands.

"Do you think we should go over and see what's wrong?" Blake sounded concerned; none of them had ever seen Alex like this before.

"No, that's not a good idea?" Tom quickly told them.

"Do you know what's going on?" Ben said accusingly.

"I have no idea, I _swear_, but I know going over there won't help him."

They watched their friend silently for a minute before a gleaming black Mercedes pulled up in back of the Hummer's. 2 adults climbed out of the car, 1 was a woman with curly black hair and she was wearing a black Italian pants suit. The 2nd was a man who had gray hair and he was wearing an expensively tailored gray suit with a white shirt and a gray tie. They walked down the sidewalk to where Alex was sitting and Alex stood up to face them. They seemed to have a short conversation and a minute later another man walked out of the house.

"It's Mr. Mackovic!" Ky exclaimed pointing to the man who was now shaking hands with the 2 new arrivals.

"It looks exactly like that guy Alex was with before!" Ty added after his twin.

"Yeah I know but he was our sub today!" Dylan said.

"Er guys I don't think substitute teachers carry guns though," Blake told them as she pointed down to the small group in front of Alex's house. You could see 'Mr. Mackovic' holding a gun loosely in one hand.

"He's not really Mr. Mackovic is he?" Ky asked.

"Mackovic _could_ be his real last name, but one thing's for sure, he defiantly isn't a substitute teacher," Ben said while the watched the 2 adults get back into the Mercedes and 'Mr. Mackovic' and Alex follow in the Hummer H2.

"Tomorrow," Riley said suddenly, "Tomorrow we find out what's going on with him."

The rest of the group all nodded and murmured their agreement even though they weren't sure if it would work. Alex had made it perfectly clear he didn't want to talk about it. They thought about this as they watched the 2 vehicles drive off down the street. They all secretly doubted that they would ever find out what Alex was really up to.

None of the 7 teenagers would have ever thought they would actually find out the very next day and they would never have imagined finding out the way they were about to…

**&**

_The next day _

Alex's POV

I still can't believe it, can't believe they took Jack!

After Blunt and Mrs. Jones left Wolf and I followed them back to the 'Royal & General'. They decided that it wasn't safe for me to stay in my house anymore and I was given a room in the basement of the 'Royal and General' where MI6 frequently housed their operatives. The room had a bed, desk, dresser, bedside table, TV and an adjoining bathroom. All in all it was pretty comfortable but I didn't plan on being there for long, there's _no_ _way_ I'm not going into Scorpia now. I don't even care if I'm walking right into their trap; I just want Jack back and safe.

I was sitting quietly in the leather passenger seat of the Hummer. "Hey Cub we're going to get her back," Wolf tried to reassure me from where he sat next to me driving the car.

"Yeah," I replied lamely, I think I was still in shock and was just waiting for the anger to hit.

"Just… don't do anything stupid okay?"

"Yeah," I said again.

"And don't try to find Scorpia yourself, wait till MI6 tells you something."

"Sure," well I'd wait till I found out where Scorpia was located exactly.

"You can't do it by yourself Alex, I know you want to get back at Scorpia but you need help."

"I know," I sighed, "I promise I won't do anything."

"I hope so Cub, I really do."

"Thanks Wolf," I said gratefully, "It's great to have someone who cares about me."

"You're like my little brother Cub."

"That's how I feel too."

"You have your gun, right?" He asked me.

"Yeah," I patted my side where the gun was safely hidden under my sweatshirt.

We pulled into the school parking lot and exited the car and walked into the school. It was still about 15 minutes before school actually started so not many people were here yet, which was fine with me since I didn't really feel like talking.

I parted ways with Wolf at the office where he had to sign in; no matter how down I was I was still able to laugh at the idea of Wolf being a teacher.

When I reached my homeroom class I was glad that only a few people were there, some girl was reading a book and some others were studying. Hey it was better for me. I doubt they even heard me walk into the class room.

I dropped my bad onto the floor with a 'thud' and sank down into the chair. I think I kind of zoned out since the next thing I knew I heard chatter by the door and when I looked over I saw my friends standing there. Well at least they don't know what happened last night… I hope. But than again Tom lived right across the street… oh damn.

They walked over to me and sat around me. "Hey Alex!" Blake said cheerfully, to cheerfully since she and mornings don't exactly mix.

"Hey guys," I said softly.

"Alex what was going on at your house last night?" Ben demanded jumping right to the point.

"Oh… you saw that?"

"Uh yeah!" Riley exclaimed

"Come on Alex something's defiantly going on and we want to know!" Blake said.

"I can't tell you."

Obviously that wasn't enough for them though, "Alex what's going on?" Blake repeated sounded concerned.

"Nothing," I tried to shrug it off.

"Oh yeah nothing, that's why guys with guns stormed into your house!" Ty said sarcastically. Thankfully he lowered his voice so no one else heard.

"And we saw Mr. Mackovic there too," Ky added.

"I wasn't him," I tried to protect Wolf's identity, "It was someone else."

"Okay whatever Alex."

"Come on Alex were your best friends, you can tell us!" Blake urged.

"Yeah we used to tell each other everything!" Riley said.

"That was before…"

"Before what Alex?" Dylan tried to persuade me in a caring voice.

"Before my uncle died okay? That's when everything got fucked up." Damn I should _not_ have said that.

"But _how_?"

"Yeah that's all we want to know Alex," Riley seconded Blake.

"I can't tell you! Don't you get it? I _can't_ tell you!"

"You can tell your friends anything Alex," Ben tried to reason with me.

"Not something like this you can't!" I exclaimed.

"But…" Ky began.

"No! Don't you get it? I don't want to talk about it!"

"Alex we're just concerned," Blake said softly.

"I know and I'm sorry but if you knew things would be worse."

"How would things be worse?" Ty asked.

"Look can we just please drop it?" I pleaded, "I can't tell you anything."

"Okay but you can't keep it a secret for ever Alex," Dylan said.

"I can try."

**&**

_Alex's lunch period_

Mystery Guys POV

Today's the day! Soon Alex Rider will be taken down for good.

Fucking MI6 had to go and delay it a bit because they had to send their precious golden boy with his own personal body guard! Fucking 'substitute gym teacher' my ass, why the school believed he was actually a teacher I have no idea, just shows what idiots Burk and Davis really are.

I'm fucking pissed off I'm not allowed to participate today in the capture of Alex Rider. But I _will_ get my revenge on the little shit, the little shit who killed my brother, Nile.

Soon the whole school will know his secret and see their fucking golden boy in a new light, as a _killer_. Soon the world will be free of Alex Rider…

My watch beep, it was almost go time.

12:16

"CODE RED CODE RED!" blared the loud speaker.

Ah right on time, it is only a matter of minutes before Alex Rider is in the clutches of Scorpia once and for all.

A single gun shot echoed through the empty hallways, that was my signal.

Soon we will have the last piece of the puzzle… after 15 years our plans will finally be in motion. Soon the world will fall to their knees at the feet of Scorpia.

Soon…

**&**

_Lunch room, 12:00_

Alex's POV

I was sitting at my usual lunch table with my friends. They were talking about something pointless but I wasn't paying attention. Something felt wrong, in my bones I felt like something was about to happen… something bad.

My hand was slightly inside the bottom of my black sweatshirt fiddling with my 9mm that was strapped to my side. The cold steel felt reassuring under my hand. I unconsciously checked to make sure that there were bullets in the gun.

"Alex?" I was broken out of my thoughts to Blake's voice. Everyone else was watching me expectantly.

"Er sorry what?"

"Do you want to hang out after school with the rest of us?" She asked me.

"Er I dunno. I might be busy," I tried to say casually.

"Doing what?" Ty asked me suspiciously.

"Oh you know…"

"CODE RED CODE RED!" Mr. Davis's frightened voice blared out of the loud speakers. The cafeteria immediately silenced. "I REPEAT CODE RED! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!" some of the students were looking at each other nervously. The next sound heard was a gun shot, just 1 shot.

Some people screamed when the cafeteria doors burst open but it was only Mr. Jenkins, "Everyone put your heads down and cover them with your hands and be quiet! They have guns! Don't move and be quiet and hopefully they won't hurt you!" he shouted urgently.

Everyone immediately followed Mr. Jenkins's orders and covered their head with their hands. I however didn't move, "Alex, just do what he said!" Tom hissed to me while he pulled me down.

I put my head on the table but put one hand inside my sweatshirt and was gripping the gun. It was Scorpia, I just knew it. They didn't want to wait for me to find them, they wanted me now. I was scared, not for me but for my friends and everyone else in the school who were completely innocent.

The doors burst open again and I discreetly watched the men enter. There were 3 of them, they were dressed all in black and was each holding a black military rifle across their bodies. One of the men stood slightly in front of the other 2 who were standing one on each of his sides. "We're not going to hurt anyone!" a cold voice thundered across the room, "There's just 1 person we want!"

I saw Tom tense a little next to me; he knew they were here for me too.

"He will come to us willingly!" The steely voice roared, "If he ever wants to see his precious guardian again!"

Tom turned his head towards me a little and I saw his eyes wide in horror, I shook my head slightly.

"There's no need to cover your heads! Only 1 person is leaving here today with us and he knows who he is!"

Most everyone lifted their heads to look at their schools attackers and than look at each other questioningly wondering who it was they wanted.

"You can't hide from us! We know you're in here!" The cold eyes scanned the room and fell on me, "We see you! Come out now before someone else you care about gets hurt!" He smirked evilly.

I took a deep breath in a futile attempt to calm my pounding heart. I slipped my hand out of my sweatshirt and pulled back the safety on the gun. Even though a 9mm was pretty useless compared to the military guns the men from Scorpia were holding the cold steel of the weapon gave me a little more confidence.

I slowly stood up and shook my head sadly at the shocked looks I got from my friends. I walk between the tables into the middle of the center aisle so I was only about 10 yards away from the men. There were a few gasps and whispers as I walked but I ignored them. I lifted the gun up so it was pointing at the front man. In turn the 2 men in back raised their guns so they were pointing at me. The front man held up his hand as a signal to not fire.

"Alex Rider, we meet again."

"What do you want?" I asked in a loud, confident voice.

"You're due for a little visit to Scorpia."

"Do you have Jack?" I demanded in a hard voice.

"We do," I blanched as my worst fears were realized. The man continued, "Don't worry she's not hurt… much. Put down the gun Alex and come with us."

"No."

"You sided with us once I'm sure you can do it again if the life of someone you care about is in hand!"

"You lied to me before! You were going to kill me anyway! I'll never go with you!" I yelled at him.

"Well either way you're coming with us. Do you want your whole school to know your secret?" My eyes widened in horror.

"Why do you want the boy?" a voice asked from the back of the cafeteria, somewhere behind me. I recognized the voice but didn't fell this was the best time to ponder its owner.

"Alex Rider is not who he says he is! Everything he has told you about his injuries and his absences has been a lie! Alex Rider works for MI6 as their super star teenage spy!" This earned some gasps but I kept my head up and glared at the man who was steadily ruining my life as he continued, "Have you heard of Harold Sayle and the Storm Breaker computers? Point Blanc Academy? General Alexei Sarov? Damian Cray? He's the ass who brought them all down!" I'm betting every student gasped at this news. I knew that finally they were connecting my disappearances to all the events that had been in the news, "He betrayed us! Scorpia took him in when he came to us in need and he turned back to the miserable scum at MI6! We sent our best sniper after you and you survived!" he yelled accusingly.

There was a moment of silence before he continued, "I know the bullet just barely missed your heart! Tell me Alex, how does it feel to be in so much pain and to feel so helpless and to be praying for death?" He thundered at me, "That's how you'll feel before we're done with you! You'll be begging and crying for us to give you the sweet luxury of death!"

There wasn't a sound in the vast room that was normally filled with the laughter and happy chatter of students, "No one's here to save you this time!"

"I don't need saving! I've saved myself tons of times before without help!" I roared back at him. I was mad, mad at Scorpia for coming into my school, for taking Jack, for killing my family, for telling everyone about me!

"You're not getting out of this one alive; the only way you'll ever leave us is in the box we'll send your mangled and dead body to MI6 in!"

I saw people around me cringe. I cringed inwardly. I wished that this was a bad dream and I'd wake up tomorrow, I'd be home and so would Jack. We'd have breakfast together as usual and maybe go see a movie.

At exactly that moment the doors crashed open and I turned around to see Wolf running through them. My eyes met his for a second and I saw fear there, fear for me. He pointed his gun at the front mans chest and fired it. There were screams as the gun fired. The front man staggered a bit but than stood back up with an evil grin on his cold face. He raised his gun to Wolf and fired it once. The bullet connected with Wolf's arm and he growled in pain as blood soaked through the sleeve of his shirt.

"Wolf!" I yelled as his face contorted in pain.

I started to move towards him but he said in a low raspy voice, "Cub don't, I'll be fine," I started at him, "Don't you remember your training Cub! Don't turn your back to the enemy!" He yelled at me.

I was in mid-turn when I felt something knock against me and I stumbled backwards a few steps. I turned back around and saw Wolf struggling against one of the front mans back ups. Wolf was already weak from the blood loss and the man quickly had him stilled. He shoved the muzzle of his gun against Wolf's temple. Wolf's eyes pleaded with me not to do anything stupid as I saw the finger begin to tighten on the trigger…

"STOP!" I yelled so loud I felt my throat go hoarse.

The front man motioned for the other man to stop, I watched in relief as his finger released the trigger.

"I'll… I'll come with you if you let him live!" I shouted at him.

The front man smirked coolly and said, "Yes, I didn't think you'd turn us down when we were about to kill you adopted big brother in front of you. Drop the gun Alex," he ordered me.

"Let Wolf go first." I said as calmly as I could.

"Very well, release him!" He ordered the other man. The man released Wolf but gave him a swift kick in the gut that caused him to crumple to the cold tile floor. Wolf looked at me in horror and opened his mouth slightly; I just shook my head at him. Wolf closed his mouth and looked at me sadly.

"Drop the gun Alex," the front man warned me, "Or the man you call Wolf will be no more."

"Cub…" Wolf began but was silenced with another kick and groaned.

I released the safety on the gun and it fell to the floor with a clatter. I saw the gun fall and flip a few times in slow motion.

Wolf struggled to get up but was pushed back to the ground when the man's heavy combat boot slammed into the small of his back. I heard some screams and started to turn around but it was too late; I felt something heavy smash into the back of my head and the last thing I saw was Wolf's horror filled face and the scared faces of my best friends before everything went black…

**&**

**Author's Note:**

I had way too much fun writing this chapter! I've been playing around with this scene in my head since I read Scorpia last year and _had_ to put it in! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it! **Review! **The next chapter will be up by Monday, probably before.

**Missmeliss4251**: Thank you for the review! I agree with you!

**Lil Lupin**: Thank you for the review! I'm glad you liked it!

**sophiajisu**: Thank you for the review!


	7. Is it possible?

**Disclaimer: **Everything recognizable belongs to Anthony Horowitz.

**Chapter 7**

Nobodies POV

"STOP!" Alex Rider yelled so loud that his voice cracked a little.

The man in black that seemed to be the leader motioned for the man that was holding the gun to 'Mr. Mackovic's' head to stop.

"I'll… I'll come with you if you let him live!" Alex shouted at the man.

The front man smirked coolly and said, "Yes, I didn't think you'd turn us down when we were about to kill you adopted big brother in front of you. Drop the gun Alex," he ordered Alex.

Every one in the cafeteria had their eyes glued to Alex to see what he was going to do. "Let Wolf go first," he ordered them in a steely calm voice.

They had all known that there was something up with Alex but they never would have suspected this. They had never even thought to connect Alex's disappearances with what ever big story would be in the news at the time. They all just assumed that Alex's uncle's death had hurt him in more ways than he had first let on. Oh boy were they wrong.

"Very well," The front man said, "Release him!" He ordered the man who was holding 'Mr. Mackovic' or Wolf as Alex called him. That was another thing they didn't understand, Alex appeared to know the man that had been their substitute gym teacher. They knew one thing for certain though, he obviously wasn't a teacher.

The man released Wolf and gave him a swift kick in the gut that caused him to crumple to the floor, clutching his arm that was bleeding profusely from the gun shot in pain.

"Drop the gun Alex," the front man said again in a sickly clam voice.

Every person present (besides the men from Scorpia) watched in horror as Alex released the safety on his gun and dropped it the ground. The gun clattered as it hit the floor and Alex's little group of friends looked at each other in despair. They had wanted to know, more than anything, what was really going on with Alex. But now they would have gladly went on not knowing.

Wolf struggled to get up but he was pushed back down with a kick in the back.

Alex was staring at the place where his gun had landed and didn't see the 2 other men coming up behind him. Blake, Riley, Tom, Ty, Ben, Ky and Dylan tried to call out a warning to him but by that time it was too late. Alex looked over at them when they yelled with an expression that begged them for forgiveness and was pleading with them to not do anything.

The front man's gun hit the back of Alex's skull with a sickening crack and Alex's eyes rolled back as he fell with a thud to the floor.

No one moved, no one made any sound.

Wolf tried to get up again but was again pushed back down with a growl of pain when a boot connected with his injured arm.

"Get the boy," the front man ordered the man standing behind him and he slung Alex unceremoniously over his shoulder, "Leave him," the front man told the man near Wolf who was again aiming his gun at Wolf's head, "We have what we came for," he faced Wolf and said, "Don't come after us or we will be forced to disobey the boy's request," he sneered and motioned for the other 2 men to follow him as he banged out of the cafeteria doors.

For a minute everything was silent as what had just happened was attempted to be digested.

After a moment one of the teachers who had witnessed the scene moved tentatively towards Wolf who was still lying on the floor but had rolled onto his back and had his eyes squeezed shut tightly.

"Sir…" the teacher began tentatively.

"Get away from me," Wolf growled and the teacher back up a few steps. Wolf pulled himself into a sitting position and managed to stand up. His eyes flashed with pain and anger as he walked slowly towards where Alex's gun was lying forgotten on the floor. He picked it up and shoved it into the holster strapped to his side.

"Shit," Wolf growled as he searched his pockets for something that wasn't there. His cold eyes surveyed the room before he called out, "Where is Cub's bag?" He was met with silence. He narrowed his eyes and roared, "Where is _Alex's_ bag?"

Tom raised a tentative hand, "O-over here… sir."

Wolf walked purposefully towards the table Alex had sat at just ½ an hour earlier. Tom quickly pointed to Alex's vacated seat as Wolf approached.

Wolf reached a bloody hand under the table and grabbed Alex's bag. He searched through the pockets until he found what he was looking for; he pulled out a cell phone and flipped it open. His fingers, wet with blood, slipped over the buttons as he punched in a number.

"Get me Blunt and Jones, now," he growled into the phone. There was a pause, "NOW!" Wolf roared venomously at whoever was unfortunate enough to answer the phone call. "You incompetent fool!" Wolf roared as he stalked back to the center isle, "Put them on the line right now or so help me…" there was another pause and it looked as if Wolf had been connected, "Scorpia came," those close to Wolf could here urgent voices on the other end off the phone. After a very brief conversation Wolf snapped the phone shut and shoved it into one of the pockets in his jeans.

The doors to the cafeteria burst open and Wolf had his gun up in a flash but he lowered it when he saw it was only Mr. Burk and Mr. Davis.

"Is everyone okay?" Mr. Burk asked nervously and his widened as they fell o n Wolf, who was still holding the gun and his arm was covered in blood, "Mr. Mackovic?" He said slowly, "What…"

"Okay first I'm not the 'Mr. Mackovic' you think I am, I'm not a teacher." It was again silent as this revelation, even though most people already knew that, "I work for MI6, I was sent to protect…"

"Mr. Rider!" Mr. Davis exclaimed and looked around the room quickly, as if trying to find the boy.

"He's not here," Wolf growled.

"What do you mean he's not here?" Mr. Davis asked hysterically.

"Scorpia came and took him."

"Why didn't you do anything? You said you were here to protect him!" Mr. Burk exclaimed.

Wolf growled and started to lift his arm but dropped it with a hiss of pain. He slowly took of his blood soaked sweatshirt with his mouth clenched in pain. Under the sweatshirt he was wearing a black t-shirt that somehow emphasized his broad shoulders and well defined chest. His right arm was covered in blood. The bullet had hit his upper arm and though the flow of blood had diminished slightly in was still bleeding.

Some people cringed at the sight of all the blood, however when Wolf looked down at his arm a small smile lifted the corners of his lips and he softly said, "I've been shot for Cub twice now, he owes me."

Mr. Burk and Mr. Davis exchange looks that clearly said, _'Is this man entirely sane?' _when the cafeteria doors burst open again. This time Mr. Blunt and Mrs. Jones came through with 5 SAS men in their wake. The 5 men all took in Wolf standing there with his arm dripping blood in shock. They had all, at one time or another, trained with Wolf and they respected him and saw his as a great and strong leader.

"What happened?" Blunt demanded with an expressionless mask on his face.

"Scorpia came; I got here as soon as I could. There were 3 of them, one shot me. He was about to kill me but- but Alex told him that if he let me… let me live he would go with them."

"Foolish boy," Blunt said softly as he shook his head sadly.

"He may not always think things out but he is not foolish," Mrs. Jones spoke respectfully of Alex, "He's brave."

"We have to find him!" Wolf said urgently.

"We will," Mrs. Jones said confidently, "But we can't do anything with your arm like that," she looked around, "Can you not see someone's hurt?" she asked incredulously as everyone stared at them, "Water! Get some water!"

The kitchen staff quickly scurried into the kitchen and brought out a container of water and a few dish towels. They approached Mrs. Jones cautiously and they set the water and towels on a table that was unoccupied before scurrying back to where they were before.

"Sit," she ordered Wolf and he quickly sat on the bench she pointed to. Mrs. Jones dipped one of towels into the water and went to work cleaning the blood from Wolf's arm and he hissed in pain when the water came in contact with the wound and clenched his fist. When as much blood as possible had been removed Mrs. Jones tied a towel tightly around Wolf's arm in an attempt to slow the bleeding, "It will need medical attention but should be okay for now. Luckily the bullet missed any arteries."

Blunt seemed to be deep in thought but came out of it and said, "Mr. Burk, Mr. Davis," in a voice that was commanding them to come forward.

The 2 men stepped forward hesitantly and said, "Sir?"

"Get everyone to the auditorium immediately!" He told them and exited the cafeteria with Mrs. Jones, Wolf and the SAS men close behind him.

Once they made it to the auditorium they all walked briskly down the isles to the stage.

"What are we going to tell them Alan?" Mrs. Jones asked Blunt thoughtfully.

"The truth, there's no other way. A lot of them saw what just happened between Alex and Scorpia, though we don't know what was said we can assume that Scorpia told them about Alex," Blunt answered and he set a black laptop bag on the stage and went to work on setting it up, "We can get them to all sign the Official Secrets Act. But right now our main concern is finding where Alex is."

Their conversation ceased as students began filing onto the auditorium and finding seats. Finally Mr. Burk and Mr. Davis entered. Mr. Davis approached Mr. Blunt and said, "Everyone's here sir," Blunt nodded and Mr. Davis quickly retreated back to where Mr. Burk was standing at the back of the auditorium.

Blunt motioned for Wolf to continue the work on the laptop when as he faced the students with Mrs. Jones. Blunt began, "We are from MI6," there were some shocked looks and whispers as those who hadn't been in the cafeteria wondered why the British Military Intelligences would be been in their school. "We are going to tell you why your school was, in a sense, attacked this morning." He paused momentarily and glanced at Mrs. Jones before continuing, "I'm sure most of you know Alex Rider?"

There was silence as the school waited in silence, some of them excited, hoping that they would find out Alex's 'secret'. Those who already knew stayed quiet or looked down at their hands.

Mrs. Jones continued, "Alex… works for us, as a spy," there were shocked gasps; no one would have thought this was what Alex had been doing. "He's one of our most brilliant and successful agents, you may have heard of some of what he has done, The Storm Breaker computers and Herold Sayle? Point Blanc Academy? General Alexei Sarov? Damian Cray?" Shocked murmurs rippled through the room as the whole student body of Brookland Prep finally put together all of the pieces that were the mystery of Alex Rider.

Blunt picked it up, "Over the summer Alex got involved with the terrorist organization, Scorpia. Alex managed to foil the attacks that were to take place on London but Scorpia does not forgive. If you ruin their plans or get in their way they will… dispose of you. They came after Alex; it was a miracle he survived, that the shot barely missed his heart. We kept him away a bit longer than necessary to try and convince Scorpia he was dead. We eventually had to send him back but with Scorpia looking for him we couldn't send him in without a form of protection. That is why he had the gun."

Finally people started to understand. But they were still shocked. They thought about how much he had been through. He was the same age or younger than everyone present in the auditorium and yet it seemed as though he was much older, in all that he had accomplished and been through.

"Alex was in training for the month of January and when we sent him back we felt it best to do so with a…" Mrs. Jones trailed off looking for the right words to use.

With his back still turned Wolf said, "I don't care what you call me but I am _not_ a babysitter."

Mrs. Jones shook her head amusedly and continued, "Well we sent another one of our highly skilled operatives to make sure everything was as it should be. He was sent in as a teacher, many of you may have had him, Mr. Mackovic," Mrs. Jones pointed to Wolf's back but he was watching the computer screen intently and if he heard her he gave no indication.

There were more shocked whispers as the students who had had Wolf for gym whispered to one another.

"Today Scorpia came to your school to get Alex. Mr. Mackovic, as you know him, came to help but was injured in the process," Blunt indicated to Wolf's arm where blood was soaking through the make-shift bandage Mrs. Jones had applied. Again Wolf gave no indication he had heard them and he began punching things into the laptop at an extremely fast rate.

"From what we have been able to gather, Alex willing gave up his freedom and his life so another could live. We will do everything and anything possible to find Alex and get him back. We…" Mrs. Jones was cut of when Wolf exclaimed,

"I found him!"

Blunt and Mrs. Jones immediately rushed to Wolf's side and studied the laptops screen. It appeared that Alex was in a cell in the inside of Scorpia. Mrs. Jones breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that Alex was still very much alive.

The breath, however, was sucked back in as the rest of the laptops information was studied.

Alex was not alone…

In the cells surrounding Alex there were 9 other dots…

Each dot symbolized a person…

A person that was being held by Scorpia…

Out of the 9 dots 2 had names above them…

Mr. Blunt and Mrs. Jones looked at each in surprise and shock and they read the names… over and over and over again.

"It's not possible…" Mrs. Jones whispered slightly fearfully.

"The trackers never lie..." Blunt said in a hoarse voice.

Wolf was equally as shocked as he took in what the screen had to offer.

Those names…

Names that hadn't been seen in _years_…

Was it… _possible_?

**&**

Alex's POV

I opened my eyes slowly when I felt my body being jostled around roughly.

"Ah Mr. Rider, you're awake," a cold voice said to me in disdain.

I looked around and saw that I was in some kind of office, there was a man sitting behind the desk. When he saw me looking at him an ugly sneer spread across his features. I saw armed guards standing behind me and in front of the doors.

That's when I remembered, Scorpia came to my school. They told them all about me. They hurt Wolf. I let them take me…

"What do you want with me?" I said through gritted teeth.

"It's quite simple Mr. Rider," the cold voice told me, "Revenge. You fucked up all our carefully laid out plans. You killed many of our operatives, including 2 of the most influential figures in Scorpia. You ruined what we had worked so hard to achieve, and for that you will pay… gravely."

"So kill me and get it over with," I spat at the man.

The man chuckled a cold, merciful laugh that sent shivers up my spine, "Death is too good for you. Granted, we _will_ kill you eventually but it will be a slow and painful death. We will see how many of our different methods of torture you will be able to endure before you go insane. We will keep you alive until we have no further use for you."

I kept my face blank and in a perfect example of not keeping my mouth shut I said, "Listening to you talk isn't enough punishment?"

I felt the sharp muzzle of a gun slam into the center of my back and I groaned.

"Don't be impudent boy!" the man yelled at me, "You can either do things the easy way or you can do them the hard way. Now get him out of my sight!" He spat at the guards.

I was roughly seized by 2 of the guards and they exited the room. I struggle against them as they took me down hallways and finally down a stair well. We entered what I'm assuming was the 'dungeon', well the place where they kept 'prisoners' but in all truth it looked like a dungeon.

It was dark and dank. A few scarce rays of sunlight shown threw miniscule windows here and there but they didn't provide anywhere near enough light to see well by. There was a gray concrete isle leading down the center of 2 rows of cells. The cells varied in size and were surrounded by thick metal bars that were spaced so I doubted I could even fit a hand threw. Each cell was about 4 feet apart from another. The back wall was made from brick and there was a rotting wooden bench attached to it.

"Well this is certainly homey," I told the guards sarcastically.

"Shut up boy," one of them said and hit the back of my head rather hard. I groaned because that was where the gun had hit me earlier. I was going to have a _killer_ headache in the morning.

I noticed that some of the cells were occupied but I paid them no heed. "I can walk you know," I told the guards as I struggled against their strong grips but my attempts were in vain as I felt them just hold on to me tighter.

"I said shut up boy!" the guard told me again.

"You know I have a name…"

"I don't care if you're the queen now shut your mouth!"

They stopped in front of an empty cell and one of the guards pulled out a key and unlocked to cell's door. The door creaked loudly as it was opened. "I see you're not exactly up to date on home furnishings," I began in another attempt to annoy the guards, "You should check out Martha Stewart…"

I stopped as I felt them throw me forward into the cell. I hit the cold, concrete floor with a thud and the last thing I heard was the guards mocking laughter before I was suffocated in black for the second time that day.

**&**

_The next day_

I woke up to birds chirping and the sun shinning… not.

Actually I woke to a voice inside my head… my first thoughts were I'm either schizophrenic or I died. The voice sounded familiar and my eyes flew open (not that it did any good since it was so dark) as I recognized the voice. Oh no, I went to hell.

I groaned.

"Alex? Alex?" Blunt's persistent voice echoed around my head and I growled in pain and clutched my head as it did nothing to sooth my splitting headache.

"Alex?" This was Mrs. Jones's much softer voice and I remember the practically miniscule earpiece that was in my ear the allowed them to talk to me and me to talk to them.

"What?" I groaned and sat upright but groaned again as my head started to pound more than before.

"Oh good you're awake! Are you okay?" Mrs. Jones asked.

Why does everyone always ask you if you're okay when you are clearly not? "I'll survive."

"We are working on pinpointing your exact location," Blunt told me.

"That's good."

"Alex can you… is there anyone else around you?" Mrs. Jones asked… _nervously_?

I sighed, "I don't know, I think so," I said as I remembered seeing the blurry outlines of 'people' last night.

"Can you see who they are?"

"No it's too dark, I can't see anything. Would you like me to ask them who they are?" I added as an after thought.

Blunt quickly said, "No no that's okay."

"Is Wolf okay?" I asked suddenly as I remembered about him.

"I'm doing better than you," Wolf's deep voice responded.

"I'm not the one that got shot."

"I'm not the one locked up," Wolf retorted.

"You 2 are just like little children, always bickering!" Mrs. Jones reprimanded us.

"Well Alex just hang in there, we'll think of a way to get you out," Blunt told me.

"Okay."

"We don't know how much longer we'll have contact with you so just know that," Mrs. Jones said.

"Okay," I said again.

"Be careful Alex," Mrs. Jones told me before I heard the earpiece go dead and sighed.

I crawled in the direction I thought was the front of the cell and looked around. I strained my eyes against the darkness but my attempts were futile as I could only make out the outlines of what I believed were people. I sighed and sank backwards.

"Alex?" I sat straight up as I heard a voice say my name.

I knew that voice, "Jack?" I said in disbelief.

"Oh Alex I'm so glad to see you!" She exclaimed and it sounded as if she were crying.

"Jack I'm so sorry, this is all my fault."

"Alex I…" but she was silenced when the guard that was walking down the isle gave her a swift kick. I heard Jack give a yelp of pain and saw the dark shape that was her sink back against the wall.

"Be quiet girl," the guard continued down the isle and stopped in front of my stall. I heard the key slide into the lock and the lock 'click' open. The door creaked open and the guard sneered at me, "Let's see if you will survive the first leg of your torture Rider," as he grabbed my arm and hauled me up. He shoved me out the door and I felt eyes on me and thought I heard a gasp but I ignored everything as the guard grabbed the back of my shirt and forced me down the hall.

I blinked rapidly when the bright sunlight hit my eyes, blinding me momentarily. When my eyesight cleared I found myself in a large room facing a group of about 50 people who were all staring at me, none too nicely.

I was shoved to the middle of the room and forced onto my knees.

The crowd laughed at my expense and I saw the man I had talked to yesterday approach me.

I stared forward determinably and awaited the torture I knew was coming…

**&**

**Author Note:**

Not my longest or best chapter but I hope you like it! **Review**!

Missmeliss4251: Thank you for the review! That's awesome just downloaded the 'Dirty Little Secret' video for my iPod!

Deniche: Thank you for the review! I'm glad you think so highly of my writing and my story! I'm guessing you speak Spanish? Lol, I take Spanish in school and… well it's not going very good!

xkristy101: Thank you for the review! I'm glad you like my story!

Lil Lupin: Thank you for the review! I'm glad you like the chapter! I loved writing that chapter!

jumanji: Lol poor Alex is right! I'm glad you're enjoying my story! Thanks for the review!

sophiajisu: His friends are pretty annoying aren't they? Lol I'd probably explode at them Lol. Thank you for the review! This chapter has many little hints as to the event that will change Alex's life and in chapter 6 when 'mystery guy' was talking there was 1.


	8. A mother's gift

**Author's Note**

Okay so I'm having the worst day possible and am trying to find some comfort in writing my stories so I hope you enjoy. Oh and I'm not in the mood to look through the books for descriptions of people so just go with whatever I say. And thanks to all the wonderful reviewers for their wonderful reviews! (I'm going to try to reply separately to all of you) And to anyone else who is reading my story but not reviewing: thanks for giving my story a chance! **Review **

**Warning: **When I was editing this chapter I cried! And I never cry!

**Disclaimer: **Everything recognizable belongs to Anthony Horowitz.

**&**

**Chapter 8**

I collapsed with a groan onto the floor of my 'cell' clutching my bleeding hand in pain.

Today Scorpia had just attempted to get information about MI6 out of me, which I would not give, so every time I ignored their questions I was given a hard kick or punch somewhere on my body. So consequently I was all bruised up and sore now.

The man I had spoken to my first day here had been the one asking the questions. He got annoyed with me so he ordered one of the guards to cut me. The guard dragged his sharp dagger across the palm of my left hand. The gash was bleeding profusely and was burning like hell.

The guard who'd tossed me back into me cell slammed the door shut and smirked at me, the dim lighting and few scarce rays of sunlight casting ugly shadows on his face, "Not so high and mighty now are we Rider?" He laughed a cold laugh.

I clenched my teeth and said, "We'll see who's laughing in the end."

He pressed his face close to the bars and hissed, "I can guarantee this to you brat, this time Scorpia will have the last laugh," his voice echoed in the silence.

"You're forgetting who you're talking to…" I began.

"No you're just another one of those fucking Rider's; you're going to end up just like _them_."

"I've escaped you before; I can do it again," I said as much for his benefit as for mine, trying to reassure myself that everything would be okay in the end.

"I wouldn't count on it," he laughed as he walked away a door slamming shut behind him in the distance.

I stared at my hand, watching the red beads of blood making their trails along my palm before they dripped to the cold floor bellow.

I dragged myself over to the container of grimy water that had been given to me earlier. I hissed in pain as I plunged my hand into the icy water. I watched the already murky water turn a deep red color, "Good thing I wasn't planning on drinking that," I mumbled to myself. The cut wasn't too deep but it was deep enough so that it would need stitches, not that that was possible in my current situation.

"Hey," I heard a weak though distinctly female voice say. I turned and saw someone in the cell next to mine right up against the bars that were facing me. They balled something up in their hands and tossed it to me. It landed at few inches in front of my cell, "Take it, wrap it around your hand, it will help."

I crawled towards the bars and reached through, my fingers grasped around a piece of cloth that had seen better days but was still intact. I kept my hand in the water until the bleeding slowed and than tied the scratchy material around my hand.

"Thanks," I said eventually.

"It's nothing," the woman's voice said filled with emotion.

"Alex?" Jack's voice said tentatively, "There's something you should know…"

"Not now Jack," I said as I collapsed onto my back.

"But Alex…"

"Please Jack, right now I need quiet, let me think of away to get out of here," I pleaded with here.

"There's no way out," she sighed.

I forced myself back onto my feet, "You're not trained like I am," I slowly moved towards to the bench in my cell. I carefully stood on it and examined the window.

"We are though," a choked, male voice said, "If there was away out we would have found it by now."

"I always find a way," I said with icy determination as I pounded on the window. It was plastic and all clouded up and too small to fit threw. I gave a yelp of pain as I slammed by injured hand against the window without thinking. I jumped off the bench and began to pace around my cell.

"I'm not saying you should give up Alex but sometimes you just have to wait for someone to help you," Jack said calmly.

"No, I got myself into this and I _will_ get myself out of it," I said forcefully.

"Alex this isn't your fault, you didn't choose to be here, you couldn't..."

"Actually Jack you're wrong," I said quietly as I sat down.

"Wh-what do you mean?" I was silent, "Alex what happened?"

"Scorpia came to my school."

"Oh no," Jack mumbled.

"Wolf was there, he tried to help me but they shot him. They were going to kill him so I… I told them I'd come if they let him live."

"That was brave Alex," Jack said admiringly.

"I don't know…"

"You've told me about Wolf, you said he was like a big brother to you, you saved his life, now I can bet you he will do the same for you."

I let her words sink in as I stared at the ceiling.

"How did my life get so screwed up?" I mused allowed.

I was silent for a few minutes before someone said, "You're doing something great for your country, I don't think that's screwed up," I groaned, who were these people and how did they know about me?

"How do you know about me?" I voiced one of my many questions.

"I told them Alex," Jack said quietly.

I sighed, "Jack you're not allowed to do that! You signed…"

She cut me off, "I know I signed the Official Secrets Act but I… I felt that they had the right to know."

"Why would they have the right to know?" it was silent and I groaned, "Okay fine, don't tell me. I have enough problems to deal with," I said as I got up and started pacing my cell again. Truth be told I was acting exactly like a 'cub' would, restless at being caged up; I laughed at the irony of it all.

"What?" Jack asked concerned.

"Oh nothing just thinking."

**&**

I'd say I've been here for about a week, but I only have the crappy little window to tell by so it could have been more or it could have been less. I haven't talked to Jack or whoever else is down here since that first day. Most days I was taken upstairs for some form of punishment, nothing horrible, truthfully I thought it would be worse. They've beat me up pretty good every day so my body is now covered in bruises and a few more cuts have been added.

That's how my days go, sleep a few hours, if I'm lucky, wake up, refuse to answer their questions and get beat up and spend the rest of the day inside the safe confinements of my mind, thinking.

Thinking of away to get out of this place.

MI6 has spoken to me a few times; they tell me they are working on a plan and to hang in there. They're not the only ones; something has been forming in my head the last few days, it's still in the early stages but it's a plan nonetheless.

I eat the food and drink the water they give me. It's certainly not gourmet but it keeps me strong.

They are starting to get annoyed with me, so I know that soon much worse pain can be expected.

The loud creak of the door to my cell startled me out of my thoughts. I rough hand grabbed my arm and hauled me up, "Ugh I can stand by myself!" it earned me slap in the back of the head.

The guard kept his face stone straight and emotionless as he dragged me upstairs. I shut my eyes before we reached the top so the light wouldn't blind me. I opened my eyes in time to see us passing the room I was usually in. I was surprised but didn't say anything of it.

I was pushed through a door that led to a bigger room. I was tossed onto a raised wooden platform. I quickly got to my feet and looked around the room. It was really big. There was the part I was at, the platform and in front of me there were chairs, a lot of them. They were filled with people from Scorpia, some I recognized from when I'd trained with them, they were watching me expectantly and smirking.

Ooookay… I guess I missed the memo that said today's 'Watch Alex Rider Get Tortured Day'…

"Alex Rider," A voice said to me, a voice I recognized, "How very… _wonderful_ it is to see you again."

I whipped around and came face to face with, "Mr. Jenkins?" I exclaimed in shock and disbelief. Okay I mean I hated this guy and he hated me but… Scorpia?

"Yes Mr. Rider."

"I should have known! You work for Scorpia!"

"Yes, yes I believe I do, don't I?" he said in a sickly calm voice though I could see the triumph and glee shinning in his dark eyes, "Finally I will have my chance to torture you. I've waited so long for this moment!"

"Yeah yeah so everyone seems to have it in for me but what did I ever do to you?"

Mr. Jenkins's face and voice changed drastically, "Do you remember who Nile was?" he asked coldly.

I decided to have a little fun with him, which probably wasn't my smartest move but if I was going to be locked back up I needed to have a little fun, "He was the guy with the bad skin problem right? Kind of looked like a Dalmatian? Or maybe Michael Jackson?" Mr. Jenkins's face darkened and he swung an arm as if to strike me but I dodged it and said, "Oh yeah, yep I remember him. Fell off a hot air balloon, poor guy,"

I snickered as two guards rushed forward to keep Mr. Jenkins from killing me. He struggled against their grips on his arms and yelled, "Let go of me! I'm not going to touch the little shit, yet!" the guards released his wearily but stayed close behind him, "Nile was my _brother_!" Okay I have to admit, I didn't see that one coming, "Don't you _ever_ insult him again!" he roared.

I was surprised but I didn't let it show, instead I kept my face poker straight and said, "So I'm guessing the skin disease skipped a generation and went to him?" I howled in laughter as he lunged at me again, the guards barely catching him in time. I'm probably portraying myself as insane but I'm past caring and besides, I don't think I was ever 'fully sane' to begin with.

I stepped back a few steps enjoying the freedom of having no guards. Though I guess one wouldn't be needed with all the people and armed guards standing or sitting in the room.

"ENOUGH!" a voice roared and I turned to see the man I'd seen the first day here watching the scene unfolding before him and not looking too pleased, "Mr. Rider if you would please hold your tongue! And Jenkins, you will have your time with the boy!"

The guards released Mr. Jenkins; he stayed where he was but continued glaring daggers at me.

"It would do you well Mr. Rider to keep in mind that we hold your life in our hands and what you say and do can very well determine how much longer we shall allow you to live!"

"Yes sir," I mock saluted. Anyone with half a mind would not have said that but I guess being locked up in the dark for a week can do that to one. The man glared at me and I saw his hand itching to take a hold of the gun strapped to his side. I fake yawned and said, "So what do you want now? I was having oh so much fun in my oh so comfortable abode."

The man grinded his teeth and said icily, "I'm not a fan of cheekiness Mr. Rider, especially from _my prisoners_," he motioned to one of the guards behind me and my head cracked forward as I felt his heavy hand hit me.

I shook my head slightly and glared at the man in front of me.

"Better," he said briefly and continued in a business like voice, "Today we felt it was time for you to get to know who exactly you are, in a sense, living with. We were going to let you figure it out on your own but you have expressed almost no interest in knowing."

"Excuse me, _sir, _but why do I care who else is down there?"

He regarded me coolly before saying, "I think you will find you care very much indeed."

"I know Jack's there," I interrupted him, "Why don't you just let her go? What use is she to you anyway?" I demanded.

"You're absolutely right, she serves no purpose to us, her only purpose in the first place was to lure you to us. Turns out we didn't even need her! Maybe we'll just kill her now," he contemplated and I blanched. He caught sight of my face and grinned, "No? Well, I'm sure we will be able to come to a… a _reasonable_ solution," he clapped his hands loudly twice.

Nothing happened for a moment and I looked around in confusion, "What did you do? Install those light clapper things? I don't think…"

"SHUT UP BOY!" he roared at me, "I've been more than fair to you and you are trying my patience! It is in your best interest to keep your mouth SHUT!"

I silenced as I watched the guards lead 9 people into the room. They stopped a few yards in front of me and they turned to face me. Jack I already knew, other than her there were 4 men, 2 women and a boy and a girl who looked about my age, maybe a little older. They were pretty skinny, and tired looking, and dirty, and scared. But from what I'd seen of prisoners they looked pretty well cared for… in a prisoners terms that is. It looked as if they had been allowed to bathe and cut their hair, not in the last week or so though and their clothes, though dirty and seemingly old, looked better for the wear. But I also didn't know how long they'd been here.

As I surveyed the crowd I couldn't let the feeling that I'm seen each and everyone of them at some point, whether in a picture or in person slide. I mean I _couldn't _know these people, could I?

One of the men reminded me strongly of… no, it's not possible.

I kept my eyes on them as I spoke, "What's the point of this? I know I'm the best looking person in the room already."

One of the men smiled slightly while one of the women shook her head.

"Are you really that stupid boy? Can you honestly tell me that you recognize none of these people?"

I looked more closely at the people lined up before me, "I…" I trailed off as I saw flashes of smiling faces I'd grown up with, happy pictures in photo albums or frames…

I opened my mouth but no words came out, I shook my head and backed up.

"So I've finally achieved the impossible?" the man asked incredulously, "I've rendered the Rider brat speechless. I know you recognize them," he strode over to me quickly and grabbed my arm. He waved my injured hand around in the air, "One of them gave this to you!" he exclaimed motioning to the scrap of cloth still tied around my palm, "Which one of you gave it to him?" he roared at the line of people in the front of the room.

The woman with the dark red stepped forward; she gazed at me with tears in her eyes, eyes that I knew only too well. I refused to believe it. She couldn't be… _couldn't be_…

"I thought so!" the man roared triumphantly, he waved my hand around again, "The only gift a _mother_ could give her son."

I gasped audibly and tried to move backwards but the man still had a tight grip on me. I felt dizzy, like at any moment I could pass out.

This was something I'd hoped for every day for as long as I could remember! But it wasn't possible! This was a dream, a dream, that's all it was. Soon I'd wake up and everything would be fine again.

I stared and whispered, "It's not possible…"

The man tossed me to the ground and roared, "And it's not possible for a fourteen year old boy to be one of MI6's greatest agents! It's not possible for you to have ruined so many of our carefully laid out plans! It's not possible for you to single handedly bring down a whole branch of Scorpia! It's not possible for you to have survived that shot!" he dragged me to my feet and ripped off my shirt. He pointed to my chest, where the scar from the bullet was sickeningly close to my heart, the long scar that ran almost the whole length of my abdomen. He tossed me to the ground again and gave me a swift kick in the gut with his steal toed boots. I groaned and clutched my stomach in pain. "There are a whole hell of a lot of things I thought weren't possible until I met you!" he glared down at me.

I was suddenly cold in just my faded jeans and converse sneakers. I wanted my black t-shirt back; I wanted my sweatshirt that I had placed on the little rotting bench in my cell back.

I wanted to go home, to see my friends, to be normal, to not have to worry about all the things I was currently worrying about.

I wished more that anything that the blackness I had grown to love after long hours of pain would claim me now, so I might have a few hours of peace.

A little part of me wished that that bullet _had_ claimed my life. Maybe than things wouldn't be so damn confusing and hard. Maybe than I could get some peace…

I felt another kick, this time on my back, "Get up!"

I dragged myself to my feet. I felt utterly defeated but I didn't let it show. I stood tall and straight, with my legs slightly spread, my head held high and I kept my face expressionless and my eyes cold.

I surveyed the room, filled with people who wanted nothing more than to see me hurt and in pain.

My eyes fell again on 9 people lined in front of me.

Could it really be possible? Could this really be my… _family_?

"The bodies were never found…" I said quietly.

"He's catching on! If you're MI6's best agent I really don't want to know who their worst is," the man said.

I felt anger welling up inside of me but kept my eyes fixed on the people in front of me.

I walked closer to them and jumped off the platform, "Mom?" I said quietly to the women with the red hair, she nodded, tears falling from her eyes to trail down her cheeks. "Dad?" the man next to her nodded, "Uncle Ian?" I asked him and he nodded. For the first time since Uncle Ian had 'died' I felt like crying, I felt my eyes fill with tears. I didn't know who the other woman and young man were so I moved to the last man and the two children, "You-you're Greg, Lily and Paul," they looked surprised, I smiled softly and said, "I saw your picture in Mrs. Jones's apartment…"

"Oh yes, would that have been when we sent you to kill her?" I shied backwards violently and felt the edge of the wooden stage connect with my bare back.

"I didn't!" I yelled, half at the man and half at the three people who were her family.

"No you didn't did you?" he said thoughtfully, "You weren't ever able to kill a living, breathing person… on purpose. You were _weak_."

I jumped soundlessly back up to the platform and faced him, "Give me a fucking gun and we'll see who the weak one is," I growled at him in a manner I have to say Wolf would have been proud of.

The man laughed and I made a move towards him but was grabbed back at the last moment by two guards. "Whoa, down… what is it your little friends at MI6 call you? Oh yes _Cub_," he said in disdain and I struggled against the guards but their hold on me was too strong.

"Stop pretending!" he roared at me, "Stop pretending to be so strong! You're just a boy! If you had kept your nose in your business none of this would be happening! You'd still be a happy, clueless little boy!"

I growled and sprang from the guards hold and leaped onto the man who fell backwards in surprise, "I'm not the one who's pretending anything," I growled and raised a fist to punch him but right before my fist connected with his nose something heavy slammed into the back of head.

I had wished so hard for that comforting darkness to claim my body and my mind and for it to silence my thoughts.

Now that it came I moved eagerly towards it and welcomed its safe confinements with open arms.

My last coherent thought was, _I'm safe now, now I have a family._

And than I gratefully accepted the calm that filled my body.

I embraced the darkness that would provide me with a world free of pain and hurt, though for however short a time it would be. To me it was a heaven on Earth.


	9. That man

**Authors Note**

Thanks for all the great reviews! I'm sorry you had to wait soooooo loooooooooong for this chapter! Next one will be sooner, promise! Hope you enjoy this chapter! **Enjoy** and **review! **

This chapter isn't my best so just excuse its badness and boringness at the beginning! The beginning was necessary and I really just want to get all explanations out of the way because I hate writing them, a reason I was so slow to update this chapter. And I'm trying to make Alex not very serious because it's more entertaining to write and read and well you might be a little weird if you've been locked up for a week. But hey I don't know I've never been locked up… except in my room but that's different. On with the story!

**Disclaimer: **Everything recognizable belongs to Anthony Horowitz. Dirty Little Secret and the video belong to The All-American Rejects and whoever else they belong to!

**&**

**Chapter 9**

John Rider's POV

Every father wants to be the fun guy. To teach your son how to play catch. I always wanted to be that guy, I had promised myself I wouldn't be the guy my father was. I had promised myself I would be the kind of dad who was fun, the kind of dad my children could be proud of and not embarrassed of. But it didn't matter, none of it mattered anymore.

I worked for MI6 with my brother Ian for years. I was given an assignment, to enter the ranks of Scorpia, to spy and gather information on them to send back to MI6. Scorpia quickly accepted me and I rose in the ranks.

When I found out my wife, Helen, was pregnant with our first child I was so excited. Everything was perfect, for the time.

About three months later I received the news that my brother's family had been taken. Ian had a wife and a 3 year old son, Susannah was his wife and Alex was his son. Susannah had been taking Alex for a walk to get ice cream, but they never returned. Searches went on for a year but they were never found, after a year they were classified as dead, though bodies were never found.

5 months later came with the birth of my son, who in honor of the cousin he never knew, was named Alex. One year after Alex was born we planned a family trip to the Caribbean. At the last minute Alex came down with an ear infection so we left him with the nanny who would join us in a few days.

That was the last time I saw my son, all we had to remember him by was a baby picture of his that had been in Helen's pocket.

Somehow Scorpia had found out I had been spying on them for MI6. Before we could board the private jet we were scheduled to take we were taken by Scorpia. Scorpia mockingly told us that MI6 believed our plane had crashed in an unfortunate accident that had claimed both our lives.

Julia Rothman, the head of Scorpia, told me she would not kill us, not yet anyway. We were thrown into a cell and hardly ever bothered, except for the occasional torture on my part.

Susannah and Alex (Ian's son) were there as well! Not dead after all!

3 years later saw the arrival of Mrs. Jones's, the deputy head of MI6, husband, Greg, and two young children, Lilly and Paul.

It was 12 years later that someone else was thrown into one of the cells, thrown into Susannah and Alex's cell. Susannah gave a startled cry and that's when I knew, Ian was here as well.

He told us all about how Alex had grown up. That he was now a boy of 14, athletic, intelligent and extremely good looking. He also said that he had trained Alex well but that he had no knowledge of his family's ties with MI6.

He told us that Alex was now under the legal guardianship of MI6 but would be remaining is his home under the care of Jack Starbright, a young American woman who had come to England years ago to study art but had stayed to care for Alex.

_Why had Scorpia taken us all? What was going to happen now?_

Things became clearer a year later when Jack Starbright was added to our group. She had been extremely scared at the time and had cried when she saw Ian.

Ian eventually coaxed the truth out of her. What I had always feared would happen was now reality. Shortly after Ian's death MI6 had drafted Alex to complete Ian's last mission. After that he was sent on more missions, all of which were successful. Jack told us as much as she could but she did not know the specifics. She told us how she and Alex had fought recently about Alex spying, she said Alex said he liked doing it and was going to keep on doing it. Jack said that she hated it because she never knew if she'd see him again and hated seeing him injured, mentally and physically.

Scorpia than dragged us all out from our prison and put us in a room with a huge screen on one wall. They showed us pictures of Alex that they had somehow managed to get. They showed us news reports on the various missions that Alex had successfully completed, I was relieved that his name was never mentioned. They than showed us footage of Alex that their agents had been able to get of him when he was on a mission.

As I watched my son I was proud, he was brilliant! But he had been forced into his role as MI6's top agent too soon.

Scorpia officials smugly reported that Alex had joined Scorpia.

I was shocked, I couldn't, _wouldn't_ believe it.

They showed us footage of Alex training at Scorpia and meetings he had had with officials. He certainly was intelligent and good at his job, that much I could see. But why had he joined Scorpia?

A dying Yassen Gregorovich had told him that he had worked with me in Scorpia. He told him to go to Scorpia, to find his destiny. Alex turned to them after being told lie after lie about MI6. It shocked me; my son believed I was a killer.

We were than told that he had turned back to MI6 and had stopped their attack on London. I smiled when they said he had brought down Julia Rothman.

We were forced to watch a video they had somehow gotten of Alex walking out of the 'Royal & General', MI6 headquarters, and a Scorpia sniper shooting him in the chest. I watched my son jerk back and than fall. I saw the blood. I saw the eerie calm come over his face and his eyes close.

They made me watch my son die.

Helen was sobbing, Susannah was crying, even Ian had tears in his eyes. The children were crying and wanted nothing more than to cling to their mother or father but their bonds restricted them from doing so. Even I felt tears running down my face.

But than I realized that none of it fit, Jack had said he left the other day to go back to SAS training camp! They told us that Alex had somehow survived the shot. Helen sobbed harder, this time in relief.

We were thrown back into our cells and given time to digest this information. At least my son was alive and I now had a face to put with his name.

A few days later two guards dragged another down those cursed stairs. It was too dark to make out features but we could hear, oh we could hear all right.

A young boy's voice cut threw the silence. He was making sarcastic remark after sarcastic remark to the guards. If he was trying to make the guards mad he certainly succeeded. I had to hold back a laugh or two at some of the brazen things that came out of the youngster's mouth. It all ended though when he was thrown roughly into the cell. I'm guessing he blacked out since he didn't move for the next several hours.

No one spoke for hours.

The boy awoke with a groan and than proceeded to talk to himself, it sounded like he was talking with someone, it was weird.

Than Jack shocked us all by calling out, "Alex?"

It couldn't be _my_ _son_ Alex could it? "Jack?" the voice said back.

Than a guard came and took the boy, he called him 'Rider'. Than Jack told us it was Alex. It was my son! Right next to me! But than I remembered everything we had been told about Alex and what they guard had just said to him, they were going to do something to him! They were going to hurt my son and there was nothing I could.

He came back several hours later with a bloodied up hand. Helen tossed him a piece of cloth to wrap around it. He still didn't know it was us, didn't know he was talking to his parents, to his uncle, to the cousin and aunt he had never met.

After that he didn't talk to anyone for a week. He only spoke to talk to who I believe was MI6 and to exchange sarcastic remarks with the guards. The rest of the time he just sat in the dark silently.

This morning he had been taken first and than more guards came to take us. I was confused, _what could be going on?_ They than led us into a room where there were a lot of people. Alex was standing on a raised platform and watched us enter. He figured out who we were and to say he was shocked would be a vast understatement.

It ended with the man who was the new head of Scorpia tearing of Alex's black shirt and showing the whole room the scars on his chest, scars from the operations to remove the bullet. There were so many, they were so big, it shocked me and Helen was crying again.

Alex was certainly a very witty boy, I laughed several times at his comments. Other than that you could clearly see how intelligent and perceptive he was. I have to say, he got his _extremely_ good looks from me. He was clearly fit and in perfect physical shape. It shocked me a bit that this boy was my son but I proud, so proud at what my son had grown to be.

He almost punched out the man but one of the guards slammed the hilt of their gun into the back of his skull with a sickening crack. Alex's eyes rolled back into his head and he fell over, clearly knocked out.

And that brings us back to the present.

The man jumped back to his feet looking extremely pissed off. He turned to the two guards who had been holding Alex, "What is wrong with you?" he howled, "You cannot even restrain a stupid 14 year old boy!"

The guards looked ashamed and hung their heads.

He than stepped over to where Alex's body was lying motionless on the ground a few feet away, he swung his leg and his foot connected with the side of Alex's head. I cringed as I heard the connection. I looked at Helen and saw tears streaming down her face; I bit my lip to keep from spilling the anger bubbling inside of me. I couldn't do anything, couldn't help my son or hold my wife.

The man than turned his cruel, beady eyes back to us and said, "He's your son, I bet you would like to see him," a smirk stretched across his ugly face.

Helen gave a whimper and a small nod.

He motioned another man forward, "Jenkins," he said to the man, "They want to see their son."

The man called Jenkins nodded and smiled evilly when he understood the meaning of the man's sentence, "Of course, right away sir," Jenkins picked up Alex's body and walked to the end on the platform. He than threw Alex's body so that it landed almost exactly right at my feet. I glared up at the man who was staring at Alex's still body with unmistakable pleasure written all across his face.

I wanted to touch him so bad but I couldn't. I couldn't move, I couldn't say anything. I could just stare, take in every detail of his face, just incase I never saw him again.

I clenched my teeth as I heard the laughter, cheers and hoots of enjoyment from behind me.

"How does it feel?" The man's hard voice silenced to rowdy room. I looked up and saw him staring straight at Alex, Ian's son Alex, "How's it feel?" he said again, "For this _boy_ to be named in honor of you?" Alex kept his eyes on the floor and his head bowed, "Do you _feel_ honored?" The room was silent for a moment, all eyes were on Alex. "Answer me boy! Do you feel honored to have this boy named after you or not?"

Alex slowly raised his head and when he spoke his voice was soft and held a slight tremor in it, "I think."

The man cut him off, "I don't give a tiny rat's ass what you think! Yes or no is all I'm asking for."

Alex swallowed hard before saying, "Yes."

The man's fist struck his face, marring his narrow cheekbone with a red bruise. Alex stumbled backwards a few steps upon the force of the impact and was promptly pushed forwards roughly by one of the guards.

Than he laughed, "What is there to feel honored about?" he asked incredulously, "How is this _boy_," he prodded my son's still body with his steel toed boot, "Honoring you?" He said it with his voice filled with scorn.

Alex (Ian's son) had one hand resting on the spot the man's fist had connected with his face; he too was just staring at Alex's (my son's) body.

"How is this _boy _honoring _anyone_?" he motioned again to the boy lying on the floor, naked from the chest up.

It was silent for a minute or two, in the time I just stared at my son. I saw him twitch and heard the smallest of groans escape from his lips. I held my breath as I watched to see if he was waking up.

Alex's (My son) eyes flutter halfway open and he looked around the room. Luckily everyone else in the room had forgotten about him for the moment and had their attention turned towards Ian's son. His eyes stopped on Helen and me. I smiled slightly and nodded my head softly, I noticed Helen do the same. I wished I could hug him but there would be two problems with that, 1) They'd know Alex had come back around and 2) They'd probably kill me and I wanted to be around at least a little longer so I could get to know my newly found son.

Alex opened his eyes a little more and lifted his head the tiniest bit and than winked at us. I was a little shocked; after all he had just been hit in the head with a gun, kicked in the head and thrown off of a stage. I chuckled inwardly at the wink, it was a very **me** thing to do.

Than I saw his hand go to his chest where the scars were and he dropped his head back onto the floor. He just stayed like that for a few minutes and I was starting to get worried, _was his wound bothering him?_ I noticed he was slowly tracing the scars on his chest with his forefinger.

He took a deep breath and that's when I knew what was going on, he was gathering his strength up. I smiled as I watched him slowly rise up, once again I admired at my son's intelligence. _My son's_… maybe I'd still get the chance to be the father I had dreamed of being.

**&**

Alex's POV _(Oh thank god! Okay so now it should be better! I hope…) _

I groaned as I felt myself coming back around. My head was pounding and the floor was cold against my bare back.

I wasn't back in my cell, the air wasn't as heavy or dank and I could clearly tell that there was some light in whatever room I was in.

Hmmm… maybe I died? Wait no I remember now. I chuckled inwardly as I remembered some of the things that I had said; except for the part where I got knocked out it was pretty fun. Damn I just remembered, I never got to punch that man, it's kind of weird he hasn't told me a name yet, oh well! It's probably Hector or something (no offense meant if your name is Hector).

The ground beneath me wasn't wood… how the hell did I get down here? Ah the things you miss while being conked out.

I opened my eyes halfway and looked around the room; thankfully no one was looking at me. They all seemed to have their attention turned towards that one I guy I didn't know. I saw Mr. No Name standing in front of him.

My eyes finally traveled down the line of prisoners that were my _family_… it's too weird. Maybe I just dreamed the part where they were my family. I can't believe I was locked up with them for a week and no one said anything! Well Jack tried but I nicely told her to be quiet.

The man that looked like my Uncle Ian was watching the man I didn't recognize, I suppose he looked just a little older than me, and so was the woman I didn't recognize. The two people I took for my mom and dad were staring down at me. My mom had tears silently running down her face. Wow I never thought I'd actually get to say things like 'My mom this, 'or 'My dad that,' or actually start a sentence with 'My parents _are_…' _**are** not **were**. _

They both smiled down at me softly and my… dad nodded his head. I felt myself smile back and than I winked before I laid back down on the cold floor. I thought about those people and what it would be like if they were my real family… it would be nice to finally have a family I concluded as I absently traced my finger over the ugly scars on my chest.

I just lay on the ground for a few minutes gathering up my strength so I could stand up.

The man said something to the boy, "It's a nuisance is all it really is, the world would be a fine place with no Alex Rider's at all, now it has two," huh? Last I checked I was the only Alex Rider. I'm sure there are other people with my name but still. So who is this boy?

I took a deep breath and slowly stood up.

"Sir! The boy's up!" I groaned as one of the guards shouted.

"Impossible!" The man turned spun to face me and looked quite shocked to see my standing on my feet.

I grinned, "I seem to have developed a resistance for being knocked out for long periods of time."

"You know," the man growled as he slowly stalked towards me, "Out of all the Rider's I think I like you the least."

"I'm flattered."

"Some day cheekiness will be your death boy," he said when he was standing right in my face. I could sense several guards standing close behind me, waiting for his command to seize me.

"Than I'd be dead already wouldn't I?" I replied smoothly.

"You're getting dangerously close to being just that," he made a motion with his hands.

I groaned as I felt the guards take a hold of my arms again, "I'm not _going_ anywhere."

"Exactly, we're just making sure you don't try anything."

"What am I going to do? I'd be a pincushion before I could even make it to the door!"

He, however, changed the subject, "You were just hit in the back of the head, kicked in the head and thrown off the stage. How is it that only ½ an hour latter you're standing and unfortunately talking again?"

Oh so _that's_ how I ended up on the floor, "I'm Harry Potter," I said dryly.

"I bet," a new voice said. I turned to see that it had come from Mr. Jenkins, "That you'd like to have that Harry Potter book of yours now, wouldn't you Rider?"

"Actually I'm not in much of a reading mood Mr. Jenkins," I replied, grinning at the look that came over his face. "Now on the other hand I wouldn't mind _being_ Harry Potter, I'd zap you all dead with the _Avada Kedavra_," I chuckled. This was fun.

Mr. Jenkins sneered, "We don't have wands here Mr. Rider," he patted his side where his gun was strapped, "Here we have guns."

"Well than…"

The man cut me off, "Mr. Rider, I do not know if you are capable of it but I strongly suggest you keep your mouth shut!" the man shouted.

"Yes sir."

"After all," he continued as if I hadn't spoken, "There wouldn't be any sense in killing you too soon."

"No that wouldn't be good," I said thoughtfully.

"Are you asking to be killed right now?" he asked me sounding like he wouldn't mind killing me on the spot.

I managed to remain silent. After all I didn't want to die yet.

"This time there isn't anyone to save you. Not your precious MI6, not that man Wolf, and certainly your family won't be doing you any good. This time you can't save yourself," the man told me, "This time you won't get away alive, now you belong to Scorpia. We will have our fun with you and than you will die," he said matter-of-factly.

The room was silent as I thought about what he had just told me, he was wrong though. MI6 _would_ help me. Wolf _would_ come. _I hoped_. But if their plans failed I was still Alex Rider, I was one of MI6's best agents and I was only 14! I'd escaped from seemingly impossible situations before and I could do it again. I _would_ do it again. I'd save myself, and Jack, and my mom, dad and uncle. I'd save Mrs. Jones's family and whoever those two other people are.

"We will see each other again tomorrow Mr. Rider," the said to me and than turned and walked from the room. Probably back to his office for some Asprin. Hehe.

The guards grabbed me and than dragged me out of the room.

This has been some day, first I find out my history teacher wants to kill me and than I find out my dead family isn't so dead after all.

I shivered as the cool, dark air of the dungeon hit my bear chest. The guards laughed as they tossed me into cell and I fell onto my knees.

I crawled over to where my sweatshirt was located and gratefully pulled it over my head and leaned against the rotting wooden bench.

I just sat and thought about everything that happened today and in the past week or two.

I sighed as my jumbled thoughts turned to my best friends. Now they knew the truth about me. I wondered if they would accept it or if they would hate me for it. I wondered if I'd ever get to see them again.

As I sat in the silence the lyrics for a song ran through my head.

_Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll give you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Who has to know

I love this song. The video's great to, my secret would fit perfectly among all the others.

(**a/n**: the following are the secrets shown in the Dirty Little Secret video, normal print is from the video and bold is for Alex.)

'I want to go blind so I don't have to see them together,' 'I'm a virgin,' 'I waste office supplies because I hate my boss,' 'I haven't spoken to my dad in 10 years… and it kills me everyday,' 'Everything I told her was a complete and total lie,' '**I've killed people**,' 'When I eat I feel like a failure,' 'I had gay sex at church camp… 3 times,' 'I pee in the sink,' 'I am a peaceful person who happens to be filled with violent rage,' '**No one knows who I really am**,' 'She cheated,' 'I make fun of fat people but my mom is HUGE,' 'I wish I was the other twin,' 'I hate feeling alone,' 'I'm only dating her to get to her sister!' 'I'm afraid to take the next step…' 'I miss feeling close to god,' '**My father and uncle were spies**,' 'I hate people who remind me of myself,' 'I fear I have an undiagnosed mental illness,' '3 years ago I tried to kill myself…Now I'm 18 and people say I'm happy… But I still want to die…' 'I'm afraid that no one will ever love me… as much as my dog does Charlie,' '**I lie to my best friends**,' 'Sometimes I think my fiancé isn't THE ONE,' 'Sometimes I fake empathy to get people to like me,' 'I'm afraid of naked women,' 'I leave poetry in library books,' 'I love you so much but can't tell you!' '**I carry a gun**,' 'I feel ugly because I'm half-black, half-white,' 'I cheated on my SAT and I got a scholarship,' 'I thought I was in love with him,' 'I take more than the suggested dose…' 'I only love two of my children,' 'I'm in love with my best friend,' 'I'm afraid to answer the telephone,' 'People think I've stopped lying… but I've just gotten better at it,' 'I know it really stinks but I like the smell of my own poop,' 'My family's rich but I shoplift everyday,' 'I have more body hair than any woman should,' '**I'm a teenage spy for MI6.'**

_When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll give you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Who has to know

I let the words and the drums and guitars sooth me as they ran through my head. I wish I had my iPod… music has always seemed to comfort me.

_The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie)  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out_

I'll give you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)

I'll give you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret

Who has to know  
who has to know

**A/N: **Go easy on it I know it sucks but reviews are appreciated anyway! Next one will be MUCH better!


	10. Never fear Alex Rider II is here!

**Author's Note:**

I hope this chapter makes up for chapter 9's suckiness… if that's even a word. I haven't really planned what's going to happen after Alex found out who the 'prisoners' were so consequently I now have to think… I don't like it very much. And if you're still reading after the last chapter than you very much and I hope this chapter makes up for it.

**Disclaimer: **Everything recognizable belongs to Anthony Horowitz.

**&**

**Chapter 10**

Alex's POV

"Alex? Alex? Alex!" a voice woke me from my sleep.

"What?" I said a bit pissed off at being woken up at… oh yeah I forgot, I don't have a clock! "Alright who woke me up?" I said to no one in particular.

I could sense eyes on me and that's when I realized that it hadn't been any of _them_ talking to me, it had been MI6, "Okay I'm not crazy… much," I mumbled.

"Alex, are you there?" I heard Mrs. Jones's voice inside my head.

"Hey Mrs. Jones," I said and heard scrambling in one of the cells, hmm I wonder who that could be.

"How's it goin' Cub?" Wolf's deep voice said next.

"Peachy, so is there any particular reason you've woken me from my beauty sleep?"

"We have something to tell you, but first can you tell us what has happened recently?"

"Sure," I sighed, "Let's see this morning they took me upstairs and I find out that my history teacher, Mr. Jenkins, works for Scorpia and wants to kill me. Turns out he's Niles brother, who woulda thunk it? Than I'm knocked me out and apparently kicked in the head and thrown on the floor. Now I'm back in my cell," I paused, "Oh and you'll never guess who's down here as well."

"And w-who would that be Alex?" Whoa, did Mrs. Jones just stutter? Never thought I'd live to see the day… kind of ironic considering my current predicament.

"Its like a freaking convention for people who are supposed to be dead down here is what its like," I heard a laugh from one of the neighboring cells, "And they appreciate my sense of humor, which is more than I can say for _some_ people."

"Funny Cub," Wolf said.

"Who are _they_ Alex?" Mr. Blunt's voice rang through my head.

"Oh hey Mr. Blunt! Long time no see… or er chat anyway."

"Alex," Mr. Blunt's harsh voice reprimanded me.

"Okay sheesh. So let's see, you already know about Jack, other than her there's my mum, dad and Uncle Ian. A woman and a guy who looks a little older than me that I don't know and…"

"They're there!" I heard a voice exclaim loudly in my ear.

I shook my head to clear away the ringing before continuing, "I'm not done, there's also…"

"Are they alright Alex?"

"Well they've been locked up for 15 years but I don't know how you would classify that so…"

"So there's John, Helen, Ian, Susannah and Alex?" Mr. Blunt asked.

"Erm sure, I don't know a Susannah and I'm Alex but okay whatever."

"He doesn't know yet," I heard a distant voice say.

"What don't I know?" I asked interestedly, "Oh yeah wait, I heard that guy call the other guy Alex Rider to."

"Try not to hurt yourself with all those big, descriptive words Cub," Wolf laughed.

"What do you know anyway Wolf? You're the one who teaches gym," I retorted.

"I do not teach gym!" Wolf replied indignantly, "I was watc…"

"Okay that's enough, we have more important things to deal with," Mr. Blunt reprimanded us and I snickered.

"Would you like me to continue now or not?" I asked.

"There's more?" Mrs. Jones said in a shocked voice.

"Yes."

"Well let's here it than," Mr. Blunt said impatiently.

"I think you'll know them Mrs. Jones, Greg, Paul and Lilly."

It was so quiet for a minute or so that I thought I had lost the connection with them, "Hello? You still there? Hell…" than there was an extraordinarily loud noise in the ear piece, sounded like someone had dropped something on the speaker or whatever they were using to communicate with me, "Holly shit!" I roared as I jumped halfway across the cell, "The things still attached to my friggin ear you know! Warn me before you decide to go all World War II on my ear!"

"Language Cub," Wolf told me in a voice that sounded like a poor imitation of a school teacher.

I snorted, "Coming from the man who has a mouth worse than a sailor. Is everything okay?"

"I think you just killed Mrs. Jones."

"How old are you supposed to be Wolf? Like 5?"

"Oh shut up Cub," Wolf said in a whiny type of voice.

"Oh very mature."

"Would you stop bickering for a second?" Mr. Blunt roared into my ear.

"I'm going to have a killer headache later if you people don't stop yelling!"

"A-are you serious?" Mrs. Jones said softly.

"Abso-fucking-lutely."

"So they're alive? They're not dead?" Mrs. Jones said in a strangled voice.

"Last I checked they were alive and kicking… well not kicking _technically_ but…"

"Alex," Mr. Blunt sighed wearily, "Mrs. Jones and I need to discuss something briefly, I trust you two can talk civilly for a minute or two?"

"Hey Cub I have a question," Wolf said after a moment.

"Huh?"

"You're locked up by the deadliest terrorist organization in the world, this would get most people down and feeling a bit scared and yet here you are sounding all happy."

"Where's the question?"

"You haven't been cheeky or anything with the people from Scorpia have you?" I was silent and Wolf groaned, "Oh no you _have_!"

"Guilty as charged."

"Oh Cub," Wolf groaned, "It would save you so much grief if you could just keep your mouth shut!"

"Where's the fun in that?" I wondered.

"Being imprisoned isn't supposed to be fun!"

"I'm making the most of an unfortunate situation?" I guessed.

"No, you like driving people crazy," Wolf said matter-of-factly.

"Guilty as charged, again."

"You really sho… oh Blunt and Jones are back," Wolf informed me.

"When are you getting me out of here?" I whined, "I'm not having any fun here you know."

"Yes we know Alex," Mr. Blunt sighed tiredly, "We will get to that, is there anyone else down there with you?"

"Uh… nope that's it, well at least that _I_ know of. Would you like me to ask them?"

"No that's quite all right Alex."

"Are they okay?" Mrs. Jones asked again.

This time I decided to spare her from the 'alive and kicking' thing I used before, "I think they'd like to be out of her but they're alive and as healthy as you can be when you're a prisoner for 15 odd years."

It sounded like she was crying, "Good, good…" she trailed off and sniffled.

"We'll talk to you later Alex, hang in there," Blunt told me.

"Yeah try to lay back on the sarcastic remarks," Wolf told me.

"Wait…" I tried.

"Tell Greg, Lilly and Paul I love them," Mrs. Jones said softly in my head, "And that I'll see them soon."

"Yeah okay but…" I heard the earpiece click off, "Damn," I hissed, they never told me how and when they were going to get me out! Well it's a good thing I have my own plan forming, leave it up to them and I'll never get out! MI6 my ass.

"Wa-was that Tulip?" I heard Greg say from one of the cells to my right.

"Mrs. Jones? Yep that was her," I answered as I leaned back against the cold metal bars of my own cell.

"Mom?" Paul asked.

"Yes son, that was your mom," Greg told Paul emotionally. Than to me he asked, "Wh-what did she… what did she say?"

"She said that she loves all of you and that she will see you soon," I relayed the information Mrs. Jones had given me.

"So they're going to get us out?"

"I would assume so."

"How? When?" I heard a young girl's voice ask excitedly, it was Lilly.

"I don't know!" I complained.

"Didn't you just talk to them? I heard you talking about it," a young man's voice said, it wasn't Paul's so I'm assuming that it was the boy they had called Alex Rider… dammit this was so confusing.

"They were supposed to tell me but they never did! They yelled in my ear and I told them my information but they never told what they were going to do!"

"Oh…" the voice said clearly disappointed.

"So… would somebody please tell me who is in what cell? People were just screaming into my head like banshees and my head hurts like hell and I'm not in the mood for identifying voices right now," I asked.

"I'll tell you," the second 'Alex Rider' said.

"Okay, thanks," I replied gratefully.

"Okay so next to you on your right are Uncle John and Aunt Helen, your mum and dad. Next to there is Greg, Lilly and Paul. In front of your cell is me, my mum and my dad and next to us on the left is Jack."

"Okay but who _are_ you? And who is _your_ mum and dad? And where is _my_ Uncle Ian?"

"Right well I'm Alex Rider, my mum is…" he began.

"No shit there's two of me?" I asked incredulously.

Alex Rider II laughed slightly uncomfortably and said, "Yeah I guess but anyway my mum is…"

"How old are you?" I asked curiously.

"How old are you?" he retorted.

"14," I answered.

"Than I'm 17," hmm I guess I'm Alex Rider II than.

"How long have you been here?" I asked curiously.

"Since I was three," he answered slowly.

"Holly…"

I was interrupted by an indignant sounding Jack, "Alex I don't know what they teach you at the training camp of yours but I would appreciate it if you could please watch your language!"

"Sorry Jack. So you're a Rider huh? So we're related than… who are you're parents?" I asked interestedly even though I already had an idea.

"Ian and Susannah Rider."

"Holly…"

"Alex," Jack warned again.

"Molley, I was going to say holly molley. So your dad is my Uncle Ian?"

"Yes," he confirmed.

"So you're my cousin?"

"Yes," he said again.

"How come I've never heard of you before?"

"I… don't really know," he answered unsurely.

"Alex," my uncle's voice said, "Before you were born I had a wife and a son."

"Uh huh," well that much was obvious.

"My wife, or your aunt, is named Susannah."

"Hello Alex," a kind woman's voice said.

"Erm, hello," I said back.

"My son, as you already know, was named Alex. Susannah and Alex disappeared one day five months before you were born. Searches went on for a year but there was never any trace of them found. When you were born your parents named you after the son I had lost," Uncle Ian explained.

"Oh so that's why that man up there was going on and on about all that honor crap?"

"Indeed."

"So why didn't you ever tell me I was named after someone? Or that I had a cousin and an aunt?"

"I thought it would be best to keep it from you. If I had told you questions would have accompanied it I'm sure," Uncle Ian said, "You would have wanted know so many things that I was not in the position to tell you. I also didn't want to be forced to make up more lies to tell you…"

I cut him of indignantly, "All you _did_ was lie to me!"

"I thought it would be for the best, that it would keep you out of trouble and that you would be saved from entering my line of work."

I snorted.

"Your parents and I agreed that we would tell you when you turned 18, when you were an adult and you were old enough to hopefully understand everything."

"Well look how bloody far _that_ got me? If you had just thought to tell me we might not be here right now!" I exclaimed feeling all of my sarcastic remarks and jokes slip away. Truthfully they had been, in a sense, what was keeping me going for the weeks when I didn't know who _they_ were, when I thought I was alone.

"We didn't think th…"

"Well that's for bloody well sure!" I yelled and my voice echoed and bounced around the dark room like a bouncy ball. I slumped back against the cells bars and sighed, "Sorry," I mumbled, "It's not your fault."

"You have every right to be angry at us Alex, we…" my dad began.

"No! I have no right to be angry at you! I just found out you were all still alive only a few hours ago and all I'm doing is yelling at you!"

"It's not your fault, you didn't know," mum tried to comfort me.

"Yes and I'm wondering," Uncle Ian started, "How did you get involved with MI6 in the first place?"

I laughed, "Now that I think about it it's kind of funny. Let's see, it was at your funeral… I guess they're going to have to take all off your headstones out of the ground seeing as your not actually dead after all… well anyway at your funeral this black Roles Royce pulls up. Three men got out of the car, it looked like two were body guards and the other was someone important. The bodyguards, if you will, were wearing black suits and sunglasses even though it wasn't sunny. A guy named Crawley comes up to me and tells me that the man was a Mr. Blunt, the head of 'The Royal & General Bank of London', where my uncle had worked. So Blunt comes up to me and introduces himself, he ignores some of my questions and than walks back to the car. I get a call a few days later that says Mr. Crawley wants to meet with me at the 'bank'. So I go, he gives some cheap knock of crap that was supposed to be coke and than leaves the room. I remembered passing your office on the way to Crawley's office so I went down the hall to try and go in but it was locked. So I went back to Crawley's office and climbed out the window…"

"You climbed out the window?" My mom asked incredulously.

"That I did, but I'm not done yet."

"There's more?"

"Of course," I replied cheerily, "So I jumped onto the flag pole…"

"That's 15 stories up! At _least_!" Uncle Ian exclaimed.

I shrugged, "Was it really? Oh well any way I get into your office and find a file entitled 'Stormbreaker', before I can open it however someone comes in and shoots me with a tranquilizer dart or something. I woke up in a big house and had lunch with Mr. Blunt and Mrs. Jones. They told me about you and that they wanted me to complete your last mission. They tricked me into agreeing and I was sent to the training camp from hell for two weeks before they sent me on the mission," I concluded, "Do you want to know the rest?"

"We already know. Scorpia showed us videos and stuff of you on all your missions," dad said.

"Oh," I said as understanding dawned on me.

"I've done some daring things in my day but I can't say I've ever jumped out of a 15th story window just to satisfy my curiosity," dad said aghast.

"What can I say?" I said sheepishly.

"So when did you first begin to suspect something was going on?" Uncle Ian asked.

"Well first when the policemen said you died in a car accident because you hadn't been wearing a seatbelt, you always wore a seatbelt. Then at your 'funeral' the vicar called you 'a patriotic man' and when the guards opened the door for Blunt one of their jackets fell open and I saw their gun. Then when we got back home your office was empty and I had seen a van pulling away. So…" I stretched out the small word and sighed before continuing, "Than I looked in the phonebook, found the name of company written on the side of the van. It turned out to be an auto junk yard so I went and found your car. I must say it was surprisingly intact for suffering a so called 'fatal collision', not even a dent on it. Than I saw the bullet holes and blood, and I almost got killed by one of those car crushing things. And that's about it."

There was a long, low whistle and than Uncle Ian said, "You _are_ a great spy; most people would have missed over half of those things but you caught them."

"Yeah that's exactly what Blunt and Jones said when trying to get me to go on that first mission," I grinned.

"Yes they can do that."

No one spoke for a minute or so but this time it was a comfortable, companionable silence unlike the eerie, spooky silences that consumed the dungeon weeks before.

I laughed lightly, "Wow," I said softly.

"What?" mom asked me.

"Never thought I'd get to see you again or have a family. Now I have a mum, a dad, and uncle, an aunt, and a cousin! Granted I didn't know about two of them until about a ½ hour ago but still!"

"We never thought we get to see our son grown up or get to have a real conversation with him!" my mum gushed.

"Yeah son," my dad started, "Those funny baby sounds you used to make were cute and all but for those of us who don't speak baby it was a tad bit hard to understand."

I laughed and Jack said, "Well I guess we know where he got his sense of humor from."

"Yes," dad agreed, "He got my impeccable spying skills, my out_rageously _good looks and my wry sense of humor, ah all the good qualities."

I snickered, "Yep!"

"Oh no!" Uncle Ian groaned, "He's going to be another John Rider! Wasn't one enough?"

"I'm with you on that one Ian," my mom sided with Uncle Ian.

"Erm sorry to break up this family moment," Jack began hesitantly, "But how are we going to get out of here?"

"Good point," Greg agreed.

"I want to see mum!" Lilly whined in a little girl voice even though she was probably about 15 or so.

"We all do honey," Greg comforted her in a soothing voice.

"Well I was told that MI6 had a plan but they decided not to tell me… oh no instead I got an earful of loud noises," I complained again.

"Well if they have a plan it's only a matter of time before they come for us, right?" Alex Rider I asked.

"I suppose," I said unsurely, "But I have good news everybody!"

"And what would that be?" Dad asked me.

"Never fear Alex Riders here!" I exclaimed.

"Alex Rider has been here for 14 years," Alex Rider I said wryly.

"Okay fine than, never fear Alex Rider II is here!" I corrected myself. Everybody laughed and I continued, "I have a plan…"

"Oh really?" dad said.

"Uh huh," I said proudly.

"Well what is it?" mom asked anxiously.

Just than a bunch of guards marched down the stairs and we all slunk back against the back wall of our cells.

"Oh shut up!" One of the guards barked at us.

One plate of food and a bowl of water for each person in a cell were slid roughly under the bars.

"Enjoy!" one of the guards said in a sing-song type of voice.

"You miserable sons of bitches," another added. They all howled in laughter as they descended back up the stairs.

I crawled towards the plate of food and the water. There was a slice of bread, a piece of butter, a big pile of something mushy and slightly slimy that I'm hoping is mashed potatoes, 'fresh' water and a metal fork.

"So what was that plan of yours son?" Dad asked me after a few moments.

"Huh? Oh right, the plan," I said but kept my eyes on the food, "It won't work, it involved hangers, duct tape, an atomic bomb and six dozen ducks."

"That was your genius plan?" Uncle Ian laughed.

"That would never work," Greg scoffed but I took it in a playing around manner.

"I know, where would we possibly find duct tape around here?" I said.

Everyone laughed again and continued on small, quiet conversations. I, on the other hand, was still staring at my food and the wheels in my head were beginning to turn as I caught a sight of the butter and the fork.

"I've got it!" I exclaimed suddenly and all talking ceased as all eyes were focused on me, "I know how to get out!"

**A/n: **okay so it's really short but I know where I'm going with this story now! Yay me! Review!


	11. The countdown begins

**Author's note**

Thanks for all the GREAT reviews! Now this chapter is where everything starts happening and soon there is going to be LOTS of action for all you action lovers out there. I have one thing to say: everybody should look at **RiderAlex **profile, it made me very happy! **Enjoy** and **Review**!

**Disclaimer: **Everything recognizable belongs to Anthony Horowitz.

**!#$&**

**Chapter 11**

After my declaration it was completely silent. There was no sound of people moving in their cells or the scratching of utensils on plates or the chewing of food. I was just silent.

After a moment of this uncomfortable silence Uncle Ian asked me, "And what does it involve this time?"

I glanced back down at the butter and the fork before replying simply, "Butter and a fork."

More silence…

Someone laughed uncomfortably before joking, "What are you going to do? Smear the butter on the floor to trip the guards and steal the keys to their car?"

"Yeah," I heard Lily's light, girlish voice say next, "Or maybe you could stab the guards with the fork! Or poke their eyeballs out!"

Laughter… I don't care if they're my fucking family, the family that I thought was dead, the family that I just found. I don't care! All I'm trying to do if get _them_ safe and what do they do? They laugh at me.

I glared out into the large, dimly lighted room and said in a hollow voice, "Go ahead, laugh."

After a few moments the laughing eventually slowed and I heard my mum, who was still chuckling slightly say, "Oh Alex we're not laughing _at_ you, were laughing…"

"At my plan, you're laughing at the plan that could save all of your lives," I interrupted her.

"Alex…" dad started.

"You know what? Fine. Don't take me seriously, it's not like I'm not used to it by now. But hey, that's not _my_ problem; I'll save myself, and everyone else… well you can just wait for MI6."

"Alex we didn't mean anything bad about it," mum tried to say comfortingly. "But maybe," she started hesitantly, "Maybe it would be better to wait for MI6. After all, they will have a foolproof plan."

"Like I said, you can wait for them," I repeated. "I don't plan on waiting anymore though," I added.

Dad sighed before saying, "What was your plan Alex?"

"My plan _was_ nothing, my plan _is_ something," I said. "But I do not feel inclined to share it anymore."

I retreated to the back of my cell dragging the cheap plastic plate across the concrete floor with me. I leaned my back against the cold metal bars but kept my legs bent upwards at the knees. I picked up the hand that I still had that scrap of cloth tied around. I carefully untied it and silently hissed in pain as the cloth separated itself from the freshly closed wound. It was probably infected but there wasn't a whole hell of a lot I could do about that at the moment. The cloth was covered with dark red stains from my blood. I picked up the slimy, greasy piece of butter between my fingers and wrapped it up in the cloth. I hid it in one of the crevices of the rotting wooden bench. I stepped back to make sure it wasn't visible in the dim light.

Once I was satisfied I turned my attention back to my plate of 'appetizing' food. I quickly stomached as much of it as possible, if I want to escape I have to keep myself strong.

Then I pick up the fork and turned it around in my hands. I was pretty sure that this would serve its necessary purpose, but I pushed myself up off the ground and went to the cell door just to make sure. I craned a hand out through the narrow space between the bars and let my fingers find the key hole that I knew was there somewhere.

"Aha!" I murmured when my fingers felt the indentation in the metal. I traced my fingers over it and over it and over it until I had the pattern memorized. I sat down by the door and once again picked up the fork. It was too big of course to work but I could fix that. I _planned_ on fixing that.

I traced my fingers over the four tines on the fork. Hmm… I would start by removing the two outer tines and than go from there. It would be a bit difficult, granted my hand still hurt but I'd live through it. I just had to make sure the guards didn't notice the fork was missing.

Well that won't be too hard! I'm personally shocked that Scorpia's guards are so unobservant. There cocky, too cocky for their own good. They _think_ they know everything that's going on. They _think_ I can't find away out. They _think_ they're going to put an end to Alex Rider. But in all truthfulness… they know _nothing_.

I've escaped from tons of situations that the average person would say was impossible to escape from. I've never given up hope or my will to live when the average person would have surrendered to their captors and cracked at the first sign of torture.

That is not me, I don't give up. I'm not weak, I'm strong. I'll show everyone not to underestimate Alex Rider.

After all the things I've gotten out of why can't I get out of this? Why can't I escape from this?

I heard someone coming so I quickly hid the fork in a dark corner of the cell. The footsteps stopped at the entrance to my cell, what do they want now?

The guard jammed a key into the lock and opened the door slowly. The creaks from the door echoed around the room. I guess I'll need more butter than I originally thought…

I was pushed roughly into a room, different from the last one, it was smaller. There was a chair in the center of the room, several guards and a… video camera that was trained on me as I was shoved across the room.

"Alex," the man said smirking evilly at me, "Do you know what time it is?"

Erm okay… "Uh no I don't actually…"

If anything his grin grew wider, "Its 1:30 p.m…"

**!#$&**

Nobodies POV

_Brookland Prep, same day, Mr. Jenkins's history class, 12:57_

"So," Mr. Jenkins said as his cold eyes surveyed the seats filled with students. His eyes fell on the one empty chair in the middle of the room and a flash of something crossed through his eyes, triumph. He looked like he had won a game and received a very special prize. "So," he said again, "Mr. Rider is still not back yet." It was a statement, not a question.

The class was silent and everyone looked down at their desk or fiddled with their pens or pencils or folded the corners of their papers.

No one had seen or heard anything from Alex since that day when the three men in black had come and taken him. At first some thought it was a joke, maybe April fools had come early this year?

But it seemed a bit extreme for a prank. After all, someone had been shot! That was real enough everyone grudgingly admitted. They hadn't seen Mr. Mackovic since that day either.

Eventually everyone had turned to Alex's friends, Blake, Riley, Ben, Ty, Ky, Dylan and Tom. They said they didn't know about it and turned to Tom instead, pestering him to tell them if it was true. Eventually Tom confirmed that it was indeed true and not a prank.

After they thought about it they realized how much sense it made and how well everything fit now that they had the last piece of the puzzle. It explained the injuries, the frequent absences, even the gun that had been found in his book bag. They finally connected it to all of the events that had happened whenever Alex went missing. It explained why he often looked older than he actually was why his eyes had changed from boyish, young and naïve to hard, cold, older and looking like they had seen things that they were not meant to see, things he would never forget.

They were astonished and marveled at their friend's bravery, that he had given his life up so that someone else could live.

Mr. Mackovic… was he involved with this to? Was he even a certified teacher? He obviously knew Alex and Alex knew him and they seemed close, just like brothers. Just like the man had said, "_I knew you wouldn't be able to watch us kill your adopted big brother in front of you…" _or something of the nature.

Finally, they were scared. Scared for their friend. Scared that they would never get to see him again, _alive_. Scared that they'd never talk to him again or hear him laugh or play rugby or go bike riding together or play pranks on some of the younger students in the middle school. Scared that the next time they saw him it would be at his funeral and he would be in the cold, hard casket, but if what they had said about what they were going to do to Alex was true than it probably wouldn't be an open casket.

Mr. Jenkins 'tutted' as he clicked the button that said 'absent' next to the name Alexander Rider on his computer screen.

"Today," he said loudly so that his voice echoed around the room, "We are going to be discussing the terrorist organization Scorpia."

There were several gasps from around the room.

"Um Mr. Jenkins, is…" Tom began.

"Excuse me Mr. Harris," Mr. Jenkins interrupted him, "Did I give you permission to speak?" Tom slowly and awkwardly raised his right arm above his head. "Yes Mr. Harris?" Mr. Jenkins asked in a voice that was filled with forced pleasantness.

"Is… is Scorpia even part of the curriculum?" Tom asked.

"Technically speaking no it is not," Mr. Jenkins replied sounding tired. "But this is my classroom and seeing as we just finished our last unit I don't see how one day will hurt. Is there something wrong with that Mr. Harris?"

"Uh no sir," Tom responded.

"But Mr. Jenkins," Blake's voice said next, "I don't think…"

"I don't recall asking you what you think Miss Anderson. If anyone has a problem with my class than you can leave and tell it to the principal, now," he said pointing to the door. When no one moved he continued, "As I was saying, today we are going to be talking about Scorpia. Can anyone tell me what or who Scorpia is?"

The class was silent and all hands stayed firmly atop the desks. "No one can tell me who Scorpia is?" Mr. Jenkins asked the room, "I know you've all heard of it," his eyes circled the room and fell on Tom who was fidgeting in his seat, "Mr. Harris, why don't you tell us what Scorpia is," Mr. Jenkins commanded.

"Uh…" Tom began uncertainly. "Scorpia is the most feared and deadly terrorist organization in the world…"

"Very good Mr. Harris that is correct. Can anyone tell me anything else about Scorpia?"

Again no one moved but than Tom determinedly raised his hand straight above his head.

"Mr. Harris?" Mr. Jenkins called on Tom.

"I know something about Scorpia," Tom said with his eyes blazing.

"Very well," Mr. Jenkins said warily, "Go ahead, tell us what you know."

"Scorpia's headquarters or at least one of their stations is located in Venice, at a place called the Widow's Palace," Tom said projecting his voice to make sure everyone in the room heard him. It was completely silent and all eyes turned to him as he opened his mouth to continue.

"How do you know this?" Mr. Jenkins asked incredulously, his face turning white with shock.

"I was there, I saw it! Over the summer when I was in Venice with Alex! There was a huge party there one night and everyone was dressed in costume. I helped Alex sneak in!"

The class gave a collective gasp.

Mr. Jenkins thundered, "That is quite enough from you Mr. Harris!"

Tom, however, just continued like Mr. Jenkins hadn't even said anything, "I know what they do to you there! They found Alex and locked him up in a cell under the Grand Canal that flooded when the tide rose! He got out through the grates in the bottom of the cell and had to swim through the canal!"

"Mr. Harris!" Mr. Jenkins thundered again, "I said that is ENOUGH!"

The class fell silent and Tom glared at Mr. Jenkins.

"How could you have possibly found out about that party? How did you find where we were?" he asked dumbfounded.

"I didn't, Alex did. I…" Tom stopped and stared at Mr. Jenkins, "Wait, we? You just said 'How did you find out where _we_ were?'"

"I…" Mr. Jenkins said franticly searching his head for a suitable excuse, "I said _they_ were," he said. Well that was creative… not.

"No, you said 'we'," Tom persisted.

"I said 'they' Mr. Harris. I meant that it is simply amazing that you, a teenage boy, found out where Scorpia is located when some of the best in the business haven't even been able to find it."

Tom's mouth dropped open after a moment as everything put themselves together in his head, "You wor…" he began.

"Amazing Mr. Harris, simply amazing. I have to say you've made your _history teachers_ day," Mr. Jenkins said to Tom with a heavy emphasis on 'history teacher'.

"It was yo…" Tom tried again.

"Does anyone else have something to share about Scorpia?" Mr. Jenkins addressed the rest of the class, purposefully ignoring Tom.

Blake tentatively raised her hand, "Yes Miss Anderson?"

"Um did Sc-Scorpia have anything to do with that big balloon thing that in the news at the end of the summer?"

"Yes it did! Very good Miss Anderson. No one really knows what that had been about but we know it was something Scorpia was doing… or planning on doing rather," he tried to say lightly though inside he was seething like he did every time someone brought up that subject. "In fact I have the newspaper picture of it," Mr. Jenkins said rummaging around on his desk before pulling up a sheet of paper. "I'll pass it around for you all to see," he said as he handed it to a student in the front of the class.

As the picture was passed down the rows Mr. Jenkins gave his little speech, "Scorpia is the name of the world's most feared and deadly terrorist organization. The 'S' stands for sabotage, the 'CORP' is for corruption, 'I' stands for intelligence and the 'A' stands for assassination. Scorpia was formed in the early eighties at the end of the Cold War. Since than the organization has flourished, Scorpia is all over the world. It has brought down two governments and arranged for a third to be elected unfairly. Scorpia has destroyed dozens of businesses, corrupted politicians and civil servants, engineered several major ecological disasters, and they kill anyone who gets in there way…"

By this time the picture had reached Tom. He recognized it immediately as the picture he had shoved in Alex's face as the first time he saw him on his return from Venice… just five days before the shot that nearly claimed his best friend's life.

He thought about yelling out to the class again as he found the small, dark figure hanging from one of the ropes. He knew it was Alex. But he kept his mouth shut and turned around to face Ben, Ky and Ty.

"Guys," he whispered and gestured for them to lean closer to him. They all obliged with a wary glance to Mr. Jenkins who was still talking. Tom jammed his finger against the shape that was Alex, "Its Alex!" he whispered.

Ky snatched the picture out of Tom's hands and stared at it before Ty took it from his twin. Once they had all seen it they looked up in shock. Tom glanced across the room and saw Blake, Dylan and Riley watching them questioningly. Riley raised her eyebrows questioningly. Tom gestured to the picture and mouthed the word, "Alex." They looked confused for a second but than comprehension dawned on them and they nodded back to Tom.

"Mr. Harris," Mr. Jenkins said, "Is there a problem?"

Tom swallowed hard, "No sir."

"If you have seen the picture than please pass it on," Mr. Jenkins reprimanded.

"Yes sir." Tom passed the picture back to the girl sitting in front of him.

"As I was saying Scorpia is…" Mr. Jenkins began but never got the chance to continue because the loud speaker system crackled to life.

"Attention teachers and students, we are having a very important impromptu assembly. Would everyone please make their way to the auditorium quickly and silently at this time. Everyone is required to attend. Thank you very much."

**!#$&**

Email sent to Alan Blunt and Mrs. Jones

**To: **Mr. Alan Blunt and Mrs. Tulip Jones

**From: **SCORPIA

**Subject: **IMPORTANT

**Time sent: **1:00 p.m, Tuesday January 24, 2006

Dear Mr. Alan Blunt and Mrs. Tulip Jones,

It is with great regret that I must inform you that I am about to tell you some troubling news. Before I begin I must inform you that what you do or do not say or do in the next 30 minutes could end up bringing terror to your land.

If you want Mr. Alex Rider to live to see the next hour than you will follow our commands. Go to Brookland Prep, we understand that this was Mr. Alex Rider's school. You will have the whole school, grades nine through twelve, assemble into the auditorium where you will proceed to hook your laptop up so that the whole school may have a clear view of its screen. You will show every student, teacher and administrator in the building what we will be sending you.

You must be assembled and all set up by 1:30 p.m, Tuesday January 24, 2006.

1:30 on the dot we will send a video to your laptop. The video will be live and we request that it is viewed by all.

If you fail to comply with our demands than it will be Mr. Alex Rider who pays the price for you. We have someone watching you and will know if you are not there at the allotted time or if you should happen to turn off the video before it is completed.

Yes the video will be showing Mr. Alex Rider. You cannot save him. You cannot protect him. You can only watch. We hope that by this action, you will understand that we are to be taken seriously and that you will therefore act quickly on the mater you have already been informed of.

You have half an hour to complete our demands. The countdown has already begun.

Yours faithfully,

SCORPIA

**A/n: **I know it's _really_ short, I was going to write more but it's getting late and I still haven't done my math homework yet. If I get a lot of reviews I'll update tomorrow or Friday! **Review**!


	12. Don't let the pain show

**Author's Note:**

Hope you liked the last chapter; for once I was actually happy with how a chapter turned out. As there is more happening in this story it will inspire me to write more and update more often. Hope you like this chapter, **review**!

**Warning: **This chapter is a _bit_ violent and bloody so you've been warned.

**Disclaimer: **Everything recognizable belongs to Anthony Horowitz.

**!#$&**

**Chapter 12**

Nobodies POV

_Brookland Prep,_

**1:17 **

A gleaming black Rolls Royce screeched to a stop in front of Brookland Prep. The second the wheels had stopped turning the doors were flung open and Mrs. Jones, Mr. Blunt and Wolf all jumped out of the car.

To those who did not know of the current situation at hand than this would have looked quite comical; Blunt in his gray suit, Wolf in his military attire and Mrs. Jones in her black pants suit, high heeled shoes and hugging a large, black laptop case to her chest running up their schools front walk. They dashed in through the doors and let them slam shut in their wake.

The students watching from the third floor art studios expansive window all looked at each other questioningly. They had been drawn over to the windows when they had heard the screeching tires in front of their school and had arrived in time to see three figures running at top speed into the school.

**1:20**

The loud speaker system crackled to life just a few minutes after the strange appearance of the three people.

"Attention teachers and students," a nervous wounding secretary began, "We are having a very important impromptu assembly. Would everyone please make their way to the auditorium quickly and silently at this time. Everyone is required to attend. Thank you very much."

The students looked at each other, the same question running through all their heads, _what was going on? _They all remembered what had happened the last time unknown people had entered their school.

**1:22**

"How much time do we have?" Mrs. Jones exclaimed frantically as she dashed down the center aisle in the auditorium, Blunt and Wolf close on her heels.

"Eight minutes!" Blunt exclaimed checking his silver Rolex.

When they reached the stage Mrs. Jones immediately began unpacking the laptop and hooking wires and cords to it. Wolf nimbly jumped up onto the stage, never breaking his pace and ran to the back where he pressed a button that made a big screen slowly lower itself from the ceiling. Wolf had been required to memorize the complete layout of the school so he probably knew it better than some of the students even.

He dashed back to Mrs. Jones and picked up the extension cord and plugged it into its rightful spot on the wall.

Mrs. Jones clicked the laptop on and soon the welcome screen could be seen on the big screen. She sighed in relief that it had worked and nervously unwrapped a peppermint and popped it into her mouth.

**1:25**

The first classes were just beginning to arrive.

"Please come in and be quiet! Sit where ever you want, just hurry!" Mrs. Jones exclaimed in a voice that was slightly high pitched. "How much time do we have left?" She asked Blunt again.

"Five minutes," Blunt answered checking his watch again.

Mrs. Jones tapped her foot on the ground nervously as students and teachers continued filing into the auditorium and taking their seats.

Wolf ran back from the back of the stage and gracefully jumped off of the stage landing on his feet. He faced Mrs. Jones and said, "Everything's set."

**1:27**

"Everyone's here!" Mr. Davis exclaimed as he dashed into the now full auditorium.

"Good, good," Mrs. Jones said.

"Its 12:27," Wolf said after checking his watch, which he had been doing impulsively for the last 2 minutes.

"What _is_ all this about?" Mr. Davis questioned curiously since no one knew what was going on. Mrs. Jones, Wolf and Blunt had all just barged into the office saying that something was very important and to get everyone in the auditorium immediately before dashing off but of course the Mr. Davis and Mr. Burk had went ahead with their orders because after all, this _was_ MI6 and generally what they say goes.

Mrs. Jones and Mr. Blunt looked at each other as if trying to decide who was going to tell the school why they had come but in the end it was Wolf who stepped forward and in a loud, clear voiced addressed the room. "You all know about Alex and why he hasn't been here for two weeks."

Fear gripped the hearts of many present, _were they going to say he was dead?_

Wolf continued, "He's not dead but still being held by Scorpia! Scorpia has blackmailed us, making us show you a video they are sending us. They threatened Alex's life if we did not do as they said. The vid…"

**1:29**

"One minute," Mr. Blunt announced from behind Wolf. Wolf turned to face the screen. He pulled back his shirt sleeve and kept his eyes glued to his watch that was steadily ticking away the last few remaining seconds until it was 1:30.

10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2…

"It's time…" Mrs. Jones whispered.

**1:30**

The second it was 1:30 a video popped up on the screen. It didn't give any warning or any options it just came. It took up the whole screen. At first it was blurry but the camera was quickly focused on a doorway.

A few seconds later the door was thrown open and a person was pushed through roughly. The person was wearing a pair of faded jeans and a black sweatshirt that were both dirty and there were several spots on his pants that were easily identified as dried blood. He was tall and well built but he looked a little too thin, his face was pale and his once perfect light brown hair was matted and falling messily in front of his eyes.

As he recovered himself from being pushed forwards he looked up and glanced around the room, taking in his surroundings silently. His eyes fell on the camera and the whole school was given a clear shot of the person's unmistakable eyes.

A collective gasp rose up from every person present as they took in the image of their former classmate.

"Alex, do you know what time it is?" A man wearing a black mask said in a hard voice from one corner of the room shown on the screen.

Alex looked up at him and you could visibly see him tense at the sight of the man, "Uh no I don't actually…" Alex answered in a voice that was so different from the voice his classmates were used to hearing.

The man laughed, "Its 1:30 p.m. Alex."

Alex raised his eyebrows, "And I care about the time why exactly? It's not like I have anywhere to be… no wait, I think I have a dentist appointed scheduled for right about now. Alex said sarcastically and Wolf shook his head slightly in despair.

"I'm in a good mood right now Alex and it is not in your best interest to change that at the moment," the man cut in. His voice sounded around the deadly silent auditorium.

Alex snorted and said, "Oh yeah I forgot, everyone gets such a kick out of torturing me."

The man ignored Alex's comment and gestured to the guard who was holding Alex's arms behind his back, the guard was also wearing a mask. The man grabbed Alex and pushed him forwards before shoving him down in the chair that faced the video camera and tying a rope around his chest and arms tightly so that he couldn't move. Alex raised an eyebrow questioningly at the camera. "What's the camera for? Are you making a movie?"

"Ah yes, well you see Alex watching you right at this very moment is your precious MI6 and your entire school."

Alex's eyes glinted with rage and he struggled against his bonds as he spat at the man, "You fucking _bastard_!"

"Ah ah ah, now Alex your teachers are watching you," the man said in a singsong voice.

"A don't give a shit if the fucking Queen on England is watching!" Alex yelled spewing out curses left and right, well it's a good thing that there weren't any young children present. Alex struggled again to get up but the ropes wouldn't budge.

The guard's fist came out of no where and hit Alex right in the side of his face causing his head to snap to the side. Through gritted teeth he said, "Why? Why are you making them watch this?"

"I believe I told you before," the man said coldly, "I intend to show everyone their precious golden boy in a new light. Everyone will see you for what you really are, a _killer_."

There were more gasps from the student body of Brookland Prep. Ever since they'd registered all the information about Alex they thought he was really cool, a mini James Bond if you will. It never really connected in their heads that he may have killed people. That just wasn't something someone would connect a 14-year-old with doing.

Alex shook his head furiously, "I haven't killed anyone!"

"I beg to differ; did the snowmobile you were riding on just happen to launch itself at Doctor Grief's helicopter? Wasn't it you who pushed Damian Cray out of Air Force One or did he loose his footing and simply just fall out?"

Alex looked like he had a few things he'd like to say to that man but he kept his teeth clenched, refusing to answer.

"So first thing's first," the man continued. "Scorpia has been far too lenient in your punishment as of thus far and having your whole school see you suffering is just too good a chance to pass up."

"Wha…" Alex started to say but the man interrupted him as if he hadn't even started to speak in the first place.

"Maybe they'd like to see why you weren't with them for 3 months?"

Alex's eyes widened in horror and he shook his head causing his light brown hair to bounce around a bit.

The students watched in horror as the guard stepped forward and untied Alex's bonds. He all but ripped of Alex's sweatshirt off to revel that he wore no shirt under it. He had a perfectly toned and muscular body but he was pale and his ribs showed. There were freshly healed cuts all along his arms.

Than there were the scars on his chest, the scars that crisscrossed over the top left side of his chest and the one that ran practically the whole length of his abdomen.

Despite the scars marring his perfect body the majority of the Brookland Prep's female population were openly ogling his chest, none more so than Blake.

**!#$&**

Alex's POV

I can't believe they're doing this to me! Making my _whole_ school watch as I'm tortured.

Actually I _can_ believe it, it's Scorpia after all. Is this why they haven't really hurt me yet? Because they wanted my school and MI6 to watch them as they did?

But I'll be damned if I'm just going to sit here and let them.

After untying me the guard pulled me up so that I standing. He roughly pulled my sweatshirt off over my head.

That's where his mistake was.

He wasn't holding onto me as he took off my sweatshirt so I took advantage of my momentary freedom and ducked down. Noticing this, the guard became outraged and made a desperate grab for me but I darted to the side, out of his reach.

"You little bastard!" the man howled. He was advancing towards me with a knife clasped firmly in his hands.

Now there were 5 guards closing in around me from all directions, I couldn't run. Basically I was as good as caught again though I'd never expected to be able to escape right now. No, that was just going to come later. But I wasn't going to be caught again just like that; oh no I'd have to leave my mark before I was caught.

I settled my eyes on the guard that was closest to me, he was my target.

As he closed in on me I grinned mischievously and he hesitated, frowning. Taking advantage of his momentary weakness I swung up with my right leg putting all my power behind it. My foot connected with his hard chest and he stumbled backwards from the impact. However, he quickly regained his footing and lunged forward at me.

"GET THE DAMN BOY YOU IMBECILES!" the man yelled outraged, twirling the knife around in his hand.

Five men lunged towards me at the same time from all different directions. In a desperate attempt to save my self I kicked out again and this time my foot connected with side of one of the guard's heads. He fell onto his back but I doubt I'd knocked him out. But now was not the time to worry about that, I had my own problems. Another one of the guards had caught my foot before I could bring it back down and twisted it at a painful angle forcing me down so that I was lying on the cold floor on my stomach as the guard knelt down on the small of my back and my arms were forcibly pulled behind me and I felt the rough, scratchy material of the rope digging into the flesh of my wrists.

I was pulled up and brought face to face with the man. His brown eyes were glinting with rage and fury; I narrowed my eyes and glared back.

"You just can't seem to do things the easy way can you Rider?" he said seething.

"Pardon me for not wanting to sit around waiting to be tortured."

An ugly grin spread over his hard features, "You've just made it harder for yourself." He gestured to one of the guards with his hand and I found myself being pushed back into the chair except this time my arms were tied around to the back of it.

The man came and stood behind my shoulder, I saw the blade glint out of the corner of my eye.

"It's gorgeous, don't you think?" the man asked holding the knife in front of my face. The blade it's self was long, about eight inches and the hilt was black metal that was imprinted with shiny, silver scorpions all over it. I shuddered, it was beautiful but in a menacing and deadly kind of way. The man tilted the blade so the sun glinted off of it, accentuating the sharpness and the point of the blade. "So beautiful and yet so… sharp," the man said as he dragged the knife along a couple inches of my chest.

The pain seared through me but I refused to show my pain, it was a sign of weakness. I gritted my teeth and looked down at the trickle of glistening red blood running down the ridges of my chest.

"Hmm…" the man said thoughtfully as he examined the blade. He held it in front of my face again and I stared impassively forward, refusing to look at the blade that was shinning and glistening in the sunlight with my blood. "You seem to have gotten my blade dirty." He proceeded to wipe it off on my chin.

I swallowed hard as I felt the hot, sticky substance settle my face. My lips twitched and I took a long, deep shaky breath to try and calm my pounding heart.

"Do you think you're strong?" the man asked me. "Do you think that you're strong because you're not showing any pain? Do think that makes you stronger? That it makes you a _man_? When all you really want to do is run to mommy so she can make it all better," he mocked me.

I felt the anger welling up inside of me, "I'm more of a man than you'll _ever_ be!" I hissed.

"Wrong answer," he said as he dragged the blade down the upper part of my left arm. I clenched the muscles in my arm instinctively. This cut was deeper than the last and set off a new fire blazing inside me hotter than ever. But again I refused to show my pain, my eyes and face staying impassive and dark.

"I know you're just itching to yell out in pain… that's all I'm asking for, just a… little… emotion…" he said as he dragged the knife along the right side of my collar bone.

I felt the scream bubble up through my throat and I opened my mouth but fought hard to keep all sound back. All that came out was air, a breath I'd been holding. Blood was running down my chest leaving sticky trails in its wake just to be recovered by fresh blood oozing freely from the gashes. Rivulets of blood were running down my arm to soak the rope that bound my hands and coating my hands before dripping to the gray floor below. I clenched my hands together tightly and felt the hot, sticky liquid squish between my fingers.

"Your making this harder for yourself boy," the man hissed impatiently.

I heard the tiny speaker in my ear crackle to life and Wolf's voice say softly, "Cub, are you okay?" I didn't move, just stared forward into the clear lens of the video camera watching the man behind me. "Blink once for yes or twice for no," his soft, comforting voice instructed me. I paused for a second wondering if I should try to fight again but I felt all my pride and strength drain from my body and I just wanted to go curl up on the floor in my cell and lick my wounds and I blinked slowly once and than a second time.

"Alex," Mrs. Jones's soft, motherly tone said next, "Hang in there, we'll get you out soon. Okay?" I blinked once acknowledging that I understood her.

In the lens I saw the man lowering the blade back down to me. I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for the searing pain I knew was going to come. Suddenly my side was filed with such intense pain as the knife was dragged slowly by my ribs for several seconds.

"I know it hurts you," the man said as I twitched. "Just yell out, acknowledge the pain, I know you want to."

"Alex," Wolf voice sounded urgently inside my ear, "Just do it, he'll stop if you do! Just do it!" he pleaded with me.

I blinked once and opened my mouth.

But before the scream I had been trying so hard to suppress came out I thought about my school, my teachers, my friends, Wolf, Mrs. Jones, Mr. Blunt, all the people being forced to watch this. Fresh anger seared through my body hotter and stronger that the pain I was filled with. Anger towards these… _people_, for everything they've ever done, not just to me but billions of others to. Anger that my family had been kept from me all my life when in actuality they were only a few, short hours away. Anger that children's lives, Alex's, Lily's, Paul's, had been cut short, that they'd never had a chance to live because of Scorpia.

And I blinked a second time.

"Bloody hell Alex! Just do it!" Wolf desperately pleaded with me.

And than I remembered… how had I been _so stupid_! How could I have _possibl_y forgotten!

"Mr…" I croaked my throat dry.

"What are you doing boy?" the man exclaimed outraged.

"Mr. J…" I tried to say again.

There was a searing pain in my wrist as the knife slashed across it.

Despite all my fighting it was too much. A scream ripped through my body.

"Wonderful…" the man said gleefully reveling in my cries of pain.

"He's not… he's not who you think he is!" I yelled frantically through my pain. "He's dangerous he works… he works for Scorpia!"

"Why you little…" the man exclaimed.

I cut him off and continued yelling, "Get him! Stop him! Mr. Je…" was all I got out before the hard, steel hilt of the knife slammed into my temple and I was suffocated by the darkness that relived me of my pain for the time being.

The last thing I heard was, "YOU FUCKING LITTLE BASTARD…" and than I knew no more.

**!#$&**

Nobodies POV

_Brookland Prep, auditorium_

The entire auditorium was so silent you could hear a pin drop.

They were horrified at what they had seen but at the same time they could not take their eyes away from the screen.

Hundreds of pairs of eyes stared at the screen in horror as the knife slammed into Alex's head with a sickening crack, his bloody body almost immediately falling limp against the back of the chair and his head slumping forwards.

Was their great friend and their countries anonymous hero finally finished?

Would the boy who sat motionless in the chair on the screen before them ever open his eyes again?

His body was a sickening bloody mess; he looked nothing like the boy who all the girls whispered about how cute he was or what a great athlete he was.

Was that really _their_ Alex Rider before them?

"BLUNT, JONES!" the man yelled from the screen. "YOU BETTER REMEMBER WHAT WE TALKED ABOUT! REMEMBER, THE BOY CAN FEEL MUCH WORSE THAN THIS! THIS IS JUST THE BEGINNING!" he roared menacingly before the camera was clicked off and the screen turned black.

The auditorium remanded in a shock and stunned silence.

They thought about what they had seen, mulling it over in their heads.

What about Alex's frantic yelling at the end? What had he been trying to say? Was it important or was he just loosing it? But the man had been so furious at him for it that it had to mean something, right?

But what? It sounded like a warning, but what could he be warning them about?

But most importantly, was this the end of the short lived legacy of Alex Rider?

**A/n: **Not very long, I apologize but I hope you liked it anyway! This is where the action starts so get ready for more! It only gets better from here! **Review!**


	13. Dingo, Cub and Wolf?

**Authors Note**

Sorry for the long wait, I've been having some computer trouble, you should see me now. I'm sitting in front of my mom's computer with my laptop on my lap saving things to a CD and transferring it to my mom's computer. Glad you all liked the last chapter! We're getting closer to having my favorite chapter posted! Hehe well just to let you know I absolutely HATE torturing Alex so there probably won't be anymore of _that _but I felt like there had to be _something_. And the last chapter was not to make him seem weak; it was meant to make him seem strong. And if you want you can just cut out that part at the end at Brookland, it was retarded and as LilLupin (Sorry if I got it wrong I don't have internet access right now!) pointed out it sounded like a bad TV drama. **Review**!

**Disclaimer: **Everything recognizable belongs to Anthony Horowitz.

**DLS- Dirty Little Secret- DLS**

**Chapter 13**

_Few hours from where we left off. Scorpia, 'dungeons'_

I don't know how long I was out for but when I woke up it felt like my whole body was on fire. As a throbbing pain made itself present in my head I remembered what had just happened. I groaned and tried to sit up but a gentle hand pushed me back down onto the cool floor.

"Wha…" I tried to say as my eyes flickered open. I could make out two blurry figures hovering over me but that was it.

"Shhh," a soft feminine voice soothed me. Mom… "It's okay, you're safe now," she softly assured me as she smoothed a hand through my matted down sweaty hair. "We'll take care of you…"

"Alex this might hurt a bit," I heard dad say to me, warning me softly. I vaguely saw him dip a cloth into a bowl of water next to him than he carefully and slowly lowered the wet cloth to my neck.

At first the cool water felt heavenly against my burning flesh as it wiped away the dried blood but than it connected with the open wound. I moaned in pain and tried to squirm away from their hold on me but they held me down firmly.

"Alex we need to get you cleaned up," my dad told me as he set to work on my arm. I groaned again as fresh pain sliced through my arm, just like the knife that had cut me. I squeezed my eyes shut and my mom was stroking a soothing trail down my cheek. Finally after what had felt like a million years my dad said, "There, the bleeding seems to have stopped for the most part. I've done the best I can but I'm no doctor and I don't have and medicine or bandages." He rang the cloth out over the bowl.

"Why…" I trailed off, my throat was dry but I tried again. "Why am I in here? With you…"

"That man came back down with the guards. They were carrying you and you were unconscious and covered with blood. The man just laughed at the sight of you before ordering the guards to throw you in here."

"Oh…" was all I could manage.

"Alex," dad said next. "Can you… can you tell us what happened?"

I paused for a moment. "They took me into a small room. That man was there and a bunch of guards and the… video camera," I shuddered.

"Video camera?" Jack said. "What do you mea…"

"I'm not finished; they tied me to a chair and took off my sweatshirt. The man took out a knife and… he cut me. He said he wouldn't stop until I gave some emotion on indication of the pain. They were showing everything to my school and Mrs. Jones and Mr. Blunt and Wolf."

I don't know if anyone said anything, I rested my head back on the comfortingly cool floor and concentrated only on the throbbing pain filling my body. _I guess now I _really_ can't be a model, _I thought wryly as I pictured the scars that were sure to cover my body later in life. That is if I got out of here alive though. I closed my eyes to rest my burning eyes.

"Alex?" A voice gently prodded back into reality and out of my thoughts. I opened my eyes slowly to see mom kneeling over me. When she saw my eyes open she said, "We'd really like to hear that plan of yours…"

In spite of my pain I couldn't help the smile that lifted the corners of my lips slightly. "You'll see soon enough." I turned my head and glanced in the direction that I believed my cell was. "That is if they put me back in my cell, other wise I'll have to start all over." Somehow I had a feeling that I wasn't quite up for breaking the tines off of a fork again.

"Aren't you going to tell us?" Lily's light, girlish voice whined.

I was silent for a moment before I replied, "Nope."

"When are you going to get us out?" She asked next.

"As soon as I have some strength back," I answered.

"And how long until that happens?" She made it sound like she'd be waiting another 10 years.

"I don't know," I answered honestly. I heard Lily sigh. "But I'll tell you one thing; nothing keeps me out for long. I heal fast and I'm hard to kill."

"So we can go home soon?" Lily asked brightly and there was hope radiating off her voice. She sure didn't sound like she'd been locked up for 13 odd years or so.

I was silent for a moment as I thought about her words. Did I even still have a home to go home to? Undoubtedly I could never go back to my school, probably never my house either. "Well I'll get you out of here soon," was my carefully chosen reply.

Dad seemed to notice that I didn't say we'd all go 'home' soon. "Do you not want to go home?" he asked questioningly.

"It's not that it's just…" I trailed off. "I don't really think I have a 'home' to go to."

"What do you mean?" Uncle Ian asked me. "Did something happen to the house?"

"No but who knows if it's even still standing now? And I can't go back to my school, that one's a given. I'll probably never see my friends again either…" I trailed off. Man that would suck big time. I honestly can't picture going to a school without Tom, Dylan, Ben, Ty, Ky, Riley and Blake there.

Mom seemed to notice my hesitation. "Tell us about your friends," she urged me.

I smiled. "Well first there's Tom, he's my best mate. He was with me in Venice when I found Scorpia for the first time. I suppose you already knew about that right?" I asked awkwardly.

"We did," Uncle Ian confirmed.

"That's what I thought. Tom helped me sneak into the Widow's Palace, it was awesome, I'll tell you about that some other time. Than there is Tyler and Kyle, Ty and Ky for short, they're twins and the school's best pranksters," I laughed at the memory of some of the things they had done to the unsuspecting over the years. "There's Ben, he's the athlete, we were all athletes but he plays like every sport the school offers. Than there's Blake, Riley and Dylan, the girls in our group. Blake's the soccer star, Riley's the artist and Dylan's the musician, she's brilliant on the drums and the flute." Dylan played the drums and the flute, you can't get two more different instruments than those but she played them with grace, style and quite truthfully she rocked.

"So which one's your girlfriend?" Dad asked. "With my amazing looks you've got to have girls beating down your door."

I laughed with everyone else before saying, "I actually don't have one. A girlfriend a mean. I'm hardly ever at school as it is and most people think I'm a juvenile delinquent or a gang banger since I always come back injured in some way and nobody ever knows where I go."

"What about that girl Sabina Pleasure?" Jack asked.

I snorted but immediately regretted it when I jarred my neck and the wound there started to hurt again. I groaned, Scorpia really knows how to make you comfortable don't they? "I'd hardly call her a girlfriend Jack," I said. "First off she now lives in California in the United States and secondly she didn't believe me when I told her I was a spy. That is, not until she had a gun held to her head by Damian Cray and I saved her. _That_ convinced her. But we were just friends." Well that was basically true. I mean I had liked her and all and we had kissed but just _once_ and besides, I haven't spoken to her in months.

I tried to sit up but as soon as my stomach muscles contracted fresh pain lanced through me and I remembered that cut on my side. "Bad move. And lying back down… now," I groaned as I lowered myself back to the floor. Mom knelt down next to me and smoothed back my hair.

"Yeah, you might not want to do that just yet," dad told me.

"Now you tell me," I groaned through gritted teeth.

"John it's bleeding again," mom whispered and traced her long, slender fingers along my chest. I realized that I could indeed feel the blood trickling down my chest again. I felt like I was going to be sick as I remembered the man whipping the blade along my face to clean the blood off.

"We should clean them again," dad said as he reached over and pulled the bowl with water in it back over to my side. "It's the best we can do." He pulled the cloth back out and rung the excess water out over the bowl. My stomach churned as I saw the blood stained cloth and the red water dripping into the bowl. I clenched my eyes shut and took a deep, shuddering breath as I was hit with a wave of nausea. As the drops of cool water hit my chest I could almost hear them sizzle from the heat off of my burning chest. If these get infected I am so screwed. I twitched in pain but was able to keep still. After all, this was a walk in the park compared to before and I kept my mouth shut then so I could defiantly do it now to.

By the time all the gashes made from the knife had been cleaned my body was shaking in fatigued. Oh how I wished I could have a hot, home cooked meal, take a hot shower, put on my most comfortable pajamas and go to sleep in my nice, soft bed. But here I am anyway in my reality of cold floors, pain, suffering and disgusting food.

"Are you okay Alex?" I heard a new female voice say after I was silent for a few minutes. I'm pretty sure that it was my Aunt Susannah. "I mean besides the physical injuries."

I could have said that I was fine but what would the point have been? "Not really," I said honestly. "This sucks."

"It does," she agreed softly.

I felt guilty, here I was complaining about only a month when they'd all been in here for up to 15 years!

I was about to reply when a pack of guards burst down the aisle stopping in front of my parents cell, the one I was in. A figure emerged from the bulky forms of the guards and unlocked the cell door.

"Family times over," Mr. Jenkins said as he swung the door opened and the hinges screamed in protest. "Young Mr. Rider's cell is getting lonely without him." If I could see I would bet everything that I had that there was a smirk on Mr. Jenkins's face and that he was loving every second of this.

"Please," mom pleaded softly. "Don't take him…"

"Shut up you stupid bitch!" Mr. Jenkins exclaimed and lashed out with his boot clad foot and struck her in the shoulder sending her falling backwards. "And you," he snarled in the direction of my dad who looked absolutely livid and ready to pounce on the man. "Don't say anything if you want your wife to stay with you and your son to live a little longer. What is it with you Rider's and never being able to do things the easy way?" he spat.

He reached down and grabbed my arm where the gash was and yanked me up. My body screamed in protest and pain and my eyes watered from the sheer amount of fiery pain that came from where he was squeezing my arm. He pulled me out of the cell and slammed the door shut behind him. I couldn't support my body's weight with the little to no strength I had and almost collapsed. Mr. Jenkins jerked me up and pulled me to the entrance of my cell and kicked me in. I lay on the floor quivering from the sudden cold and Mr. Jenkins stood over me with a sick grin on his face.

"Now isn't this more fun than learning about Napoleon Bonaparte and his effect on France?"

"Every time you open your mouth something boring comes out," I said back.

This was apparently not the reaction Mr. Jenkins had been hoping for and he kicked me in the chest with his steel toed boot, but than again I had a feeling that he would have done that no matter what I said. The boot connected dead center with the gash on my chest and all the air was forced out of me as my chest began to throb and every throb sent a wave of pain over my body. It would subdue for a split second before returning stronger and more powerful than ever.

Mr. Jenkins seemed to soak in my pain like a sponge soaks in water. He let out a long, loud wicked laugh before turning on his heel and marching out of the cell. The door slammed with a bang that echoed off the bare walls.

When they were gone I collapsed onto the floor with a thud. I wished I had my sweatshirt or a shirt or something. It was really cold.

"Alex?" mom said frantically and pressed herself against the bars of her cell that faced mine. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you more?"

My reply was a groan; it was all I could manage.

They continued talking to me but I ignored them. The pain was so intense that I couldn't even comprehend what they were saying anymore. The cement floor felt strangely cool and comfortable against my burning body.

**DLS- Dirty Little Secret- DLS**

_Middle of the night_

When I woke up the next morning or afternoon or night or whatever time of day it was I felt stiff and sore all over. My limbs ached all over when I tried to move my arms and legs and even when I was lying still. When I finally managed to pull myself to a sitting position whatever had managed to start heeling while I was sleeping broke open again and the pain seared through my stiff body like a river.

"Alex?" Uncle Ian called out apparently hearing my commotion. "Are you okay? How do you feel?"

"Like I was run over by a truck," I replied dryly. "And a bus and a train and than someone decided it would be fun to throw me off of a cliff and than proceeded to drop me out of an airplane, with no parachute. I can come up with more if you would like."

Uncle Ian laughed, "No that's quite alright, I believe I get the picture. I suggest you just relax today, don't move around a lot."

Boy oh boy did I ever have a fun and exciting, full of adventure day a head of me! Note the sarcasm. "If that man doesn't call for me again."

"I don't think he will," Uncle Ian said but I could tell that he was unsure about it and was just saying that to make me feel better.

"So what's everyone else doing?" I asked as I noticed the quiet. "Are they still asleep?"

"Yeah," Uncle Ian replied. "I think it's around midnight or so maybe early morning."

"Oh. When we get out of here I'm going to have some serious jet lag… well whatever. You get the point."

"Yeah I know what you mean." Uncle Ian paused for a moment before continuing, "So who's this guy you keep talking about named Wolf?"

"Wolf? I met him when I went to the SAS training camp for the first time; I was in his bunk, Unit K. He didn't like me much at first, awarded me the nickname 'Double O' Nothing'." I got a laugh from Uncle Ian at this. "He tried to get me 'binned' several times but I ended up saving his career in the end so that put us on good terms. Than he helped me out in one of my missions, the one at Point Blanc Academy. We became pretty good friends and both other times I've been to training camp I've been in his unit and he helps me out, like when I first went back after I was shot he helped me get back into shape. He's kind of like the brother I never had."

"I think I may have seen him while I was in training camp. He's younger right? Early to mid twenties?"

"Yeah."

"Well I think I remember him but you'll have to introduce me sometime when we get out of here." I noticed that he kept saying 'when' we got out not 'if' we got out. Well it was nice to know that I had someone's support.

"Sure thing." I had a thought that I'd occasionally wondered about before when I had first started working for MI6, "Hey Uncle Ian? What was your code name?"

Uncle Ian laughed, "My code name? Man I haven't thought about that in the longest time."

"Come on tell me!" I urged. "It can't be worse than mine. Mine's 'Cub', MI6 thinks they're just so hilarious."

Uncle Ian laughed again before replying, "Okay well my codename was Dingo."

"Cool, any particular reason?"

"Yes, the first assignment they sent me on was in Africa (a/n: there are Dingo's in Africa right? If not than substitute 'Africa' with a place that has them, it doesn't really matter and I'm globally/culturally/geographically challenged so I don't know where anything is!). I can easily see the story behind your name." I couldn't see him that well in the darkness but I could tell that there was a smile on his face.

"Yeah well mines obvious. What was my dads?"

"I think he should tell you that for himself, codenames are personal information."

"Okay," I agreed knowing full well that he was right.

Uncle Ian yawned and than said, "Well I'm going to try to get some sleep, you should to. You need your strength back if you plan on doing what you told Lily you were going to do."

"You're right," I said attempting to suppress a yawn but failing miserably.

Uncle Ian noticed this and laughed softly, careful not to wake the others. "Goodnight Alex."

"Night Uncle, it's really great to be able to talk with you again," I added.

"Same here Alex, though the circumstances are not the best I'm glad I've gotten to see you again. I'm proud of you."

I grinned, "Thank you," I said before I 'carefully' lay back down on my back. Carefully being the key word. "Yep that was me getting hit by a soccer mom in a minivan."

Uncle Ian chuckled, "Good night Alex," he said again.

"Night," I replied again before I settled onto the cold, hard floor. Soon I drifted off into a much needed, deep and refreshing sleep. Well as 'deep and refreshing' a sleep you can get when locked in a place worse than prison, it was more like hell.

**DLS- Dirty Little Secret- DLS**

_Three days later_

"Where is it?" I mumbled to myself as I felt around in the crevices in the wooden bench. My fingers finally found the cool metal; _aha I _knew_ it was here_.

I pulled the fork out and than staggered stiffly to the cells door. I had followed Uncle Ian's advice, well somewhat, and just lay down for a whole day but that quickly got boring. Luckily, no one has been sent down for me since than. I was still really stiff and sore though but the gashes were beginning to show signs of healing back together but whenever I turned my head or bend down or pick up my arm they would all break open again. But I had regained some strength and was almost ready to break out.

I gripped the fork in my right hand as I slipped my left hand through the narrow bars. Once my fingers had located the key hole I moved my right hand next to it. I held my breath as I stuck the reaming one tine of the fork into the hole, if it didn't fit that was it. It was all over.

I let out my breath when the tine slid easily into the hole. I wiggled it around a bit until I heard the faint but unmistakable click of the lock opening.

"YES!" I exclaimed loudly in excitement.

"Does it work?" Lily asked anxiously.

"Yep," I said proudly. I pushed on the door and opened it a crack. Even that little crack admitted a shrill screech and I quickly closed the door again making sure it was locked.

"So when are we going?" Lily asked anxiously.

"Well, a few days maybe." She groaned. "Hey, I'm not ready just yet; opening the door's only the first part."

I had saved the butter from all my meals and had instructed the others to so the same. Judging by the noise the door made when only being opened a little we were going to need all the help we could get.

Just than I heard a commotion in the hall and it was getting closer to us.

"Alex," Alex I hissed at me in warning.

I leaped over to the bench as best I could and stuffed the fork back into its hiding spot before I dropped to the floor in the middle of my cell. Oh the pain…

I sat quietly trying to be invisible just incase they were coming for me.

Two guards came storming down the aisle dragging someone between. What struck me as off was that the person wasn't even struggling against them.

They stopped at the cell on the other side of me and shoved the captive into it. The guards turned on their heels and marched away without saying anything.

The new arrival stood up off of the ground after a moment and brushed himself off casually. He stretched and looked around his cell and his surroundings. He seemed very familiar, slightly on the short side, well built, muscular. He moved with a confidence, grace and ease that I was positive I'd seen before.

Almost as if he could feel my eyes on him the man turned and faced me. I'm almost certain that a grin spread across his face. A familiar, deep masculine voice said, "Hello Cub..."

**A/n: **I know it's short and not that great but I hoped you liked it anyway! I'll try to update sooner! Review!


	14. The key to escape

**Author Note**

Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter! Sorry for the lack of updates for a while, I've lacked inspiration for this chapter and had major writers block, it's like I knew exactly what I wanted to happen in the chapter but I couldn't start it a way I was happy with and it just kept on sounding really bad. I hope you like this chapter anyway. So just enjoy the chapter and REVIEW! By the way, sorry in advance for it being so short, it was the best I could do.

**Disclaimer: **Everything recognizable belongs to Anthony Horowitz

**Dirty Little Secret**

Last Time

The new arrival stood up off of the ground after a moment and brushed himself off casually. He stretched and looked around his cell and his surroundings. He seemed very familiar, slightly on the short side, well built, muscular. He moved with a confidence, grace and ease that I was positive I'd seen before.

Almost as if he could feel my eyes on him the man turned and faced me. I'm almost certain that a grin spread across his face. A familiar, deep masculine voice said, "Hello Cub..."

**Chapter 14**

"Wolf?"

"What's up Cub?" Wolf's voice responded casually.

"What are you doing here?" I paused for a moment, "They didn't capture you to did they?"

Wolf laughed. "I don't get caught Cub."

"Than what the hell are you doing here? I know you didn't come for the food."

"Nice to see you again to Cub," Wolf laughed again. "And no I didn't come for the food, though I'm sure it's absolutely scrumptious."

"Whoa, Wolf knows I big word," I snickered.

Wolf continued like I hadn't said anything, "So how've you been Cub?" he asked as he lent back against the bars of the cell and crossed his legs.

"Are you insane?" I asked flabbergasted (a/n: I love that word! It sounds funny…) "I know you saw what they did to me," I stated factually.

"Right," Wolf said. "Well how's that been goin'? Any better?"

"Yeah a bit…" I trailed off. "So why are you here?" I demanded.

"I've joined Scorpia," Wolf said with his poker face on.

"Yeah, right," I snorted. "If that's true than why are you locked up?"

"The companies better down here," Wolf replied with a shrug.

"No seriously, why are you here? It hardly seemed like you here against your own will," I stated remembering his lack of struggling and protest when the guards had brought him down here.

"I'm here to get you out," Wolf said simply.

"You're serious?"

"No I'm joking. What do you think Cub? Of course I'm serious."

"So Blunt and Jones sent you here?" I asked with a grin.

"Well they didn't want to send me. Said a different agent would be better 'cause I was just shot in my arm and all. In fact, I think they were going to send Snake." Snake was in Unit K with Wolf and me at the SAS training camp. "But I convinced them to let me come instead and to send Snake on another mission."

"I knew you liked me," I said teasingly.

"Get real Cub. You're an annoying pain in the ass that I somehow managed to get stuck with but…" he stretched out the word 'but'. "I'll admit it. You add some excitement to the place." This was Wolf's way of saying that we were friends or 'brothers' which was more like it.

"Oh yeah I'm the life of the party," I said sarcastically. "Just look at me now," I threw my arms above my head but quickly put them back down when I felt the cut on my side break open again. "Ow."

"What did I tell you Cub? If you had just listened to me and let up on the cheeky and sarcastic remarks this might not have happened to you," Wolf 'reprimanded' me in his 'teacher' voice.

I tried my hardest to keep it in but a laugh escaped my lips anyway. "Oh Wolf never try to be a teacher ever again. That was just too funny!"

"I'll have you know that a lot of the people in your school liked me," Wolf replied indignantly.

"Yeah I _wonder_ why." I had heard a bunch of the girls in my school whispering about how –Shudder- 'hot' –Shudder- Wolf was. "So," I said once I had recovered myself. "What's MI6's brilliant plan?"

"Oh you know, this and that," Wolf replied lightly.

"Well that sounds like a sure fire plan. I guess it's a good thing I have my own way to get out than."

"You do?" Wolf asked sounding surprised.

"Yes I do. You see Wolf unlike you I happen to get captured a lot." I frowned. "Not that it's a good thing or anything, in fact it just downright sucks. But from being imprisoned multiple times you learn a thing or two about escaping. Most importantly you learn to think creatively."

"Spit it out Cub," Wolf said impatiently.

I grinned devilishly. "The key to escaping is having a way out."

"I just got myself captured by the elite terrorist organization Scorpia for you Cub. I'm not in the mood for riddles at the moment."

"I wasn't finished," I retorted. "As you can see from looking around your cell, there is no way out of it. The bars are too close together, the window's too small, the floor's cement, the door has a lock."

"And the point of all this is…?" Wolf hinted at me to hurry up and tell him. He never was very patient.

"I was getting there. The door has a lock," I repeated. "And generally in order to open a lock you need a key. But the guards have the keys and I don't have a snowballs chance in hell as to getting those keys away from them, especially in my current state. So I have devised my own key."

"So you have a key?" Wolf asked incredulously. "What did you use?"

"I've noticed that the guards here at Scorpia are not the brightest. Sure they're big, burly and strong which makes them intimidating to everyone."

"Except you," Wolf added.

"Except me," I repeated smugly. "So they don't notice hardly anything, well not the details at least," I quickly corrected myself because they did notice _something's_ just not the fine print. "So, for example they wouldn't have any idea if say… a fork disappeared from one of said prisoners plates."

"So that's what you did? Stole a fork I mean?"

"Yes," I said with a grin. "What a lock needs to open is a thin object. A bobby pin is the most common example but for obvious reasons I do not have a bobby pin on me." I paused for a moment, "Come to think of it, a piece or wire would work to but I have no way of getting that either."

"But isn't a fork too big to fit into the lock hole?" I grinned devilishly at Wolf and Wolf grinned back. "You took off some of the tines didn't you?"

"Precisely," I replied proudly. I crawled stiffly back over to the bench and pulled the fork from its hiding spot. I pushed myself to my feet and slowly walked over to the door where I again inserted the remaining lone tine into the lock hole. I wiggled it around a bit until I heard the soft yet unmistakable and reassuring click of the lock opening. I didn't open the door again though because I didn't want the noise alerting the guards. I clicked the lock back in place before turning to face Wolf who was standing in back of the bars of his cell that were closest to mine.

"Brilliant Cub!" he complimented. I knew it took a lot for Wolf to compliment someone so I smiled in pride. "But if you have a way out than why are you still here?"

"Well," I said as I tucked the makeshift key back into its hiding spot inside the rotting bench. "I only just tried it for the first time right before they brought you down here. Also, I'm not feeling up to it physically yet, I just need a few more days. Thirdly," I paused uncomfortably before replying softly, "I don't exactly know what to do once I'm out. I've only thought to the actual exiting the cell part."

"Well it's a good thing I'm here than isn't it Cub?" Wolf said to me. "I've got a way to get out of the cell and away from the complex, forever." Heh he just sounded like a cheesy sales man right there. When I pointed this out to Wolf he suggested that I do something that I'm not even sure is even anatomically possible with the fork.

"Alright fine no need to get nasty, I was just making a joke. But how would you get us out?" I asked interestedly.

Wolf patted his side before replying. "Scorpia searches all of their prisoners. So naturally I couldn't walk in here with a gun or anything quite as obvious."

"So what do you have?' I asked eagerly but somewhat annoyed that he wasn't just coming right out and saying it.

"Patience Cub," Wolf chuckled. "This is what you did to me to," he added.

"True," I said grudgingly. "Okay go on."

"You're same logic with the cell door has been applied to this plan to. The door is the only way to go; we've already got that established. But what's the fastest way to get away from this whole place? You can't walk. It will take too long and I don't think any of you are up for walking 30 miles back to home." Wolf acknowledged my family and Jack and Mrs. Jones's family for the first time since his arrival.

"Does MI6 have cars outside?" I asked eagerly. "Or a plane or helicopter?"

"That would be too obvious. There are lookouts and security cameras and features galore in this place. If so much as a squirrel crosses the perimeter than the control room is alerted and I can assure you that whatever Scorpia is lacking in their guards they more than make up for in their security officials."

My heart plummeted as a thought struck me. "Cameras. Of course, how could I have forgotten?" I mumbled to myself. I raised my voice and addressed Wolf. "They're watching us right now aren't they? They know everything that has been going on," I said sickly.

"Surprisingly the answer to that is no," Wolf replied.

My heart rose again. "Are you serious?"

"Deadly," Wolf said. "Do you really think that we would have kept contacting you if we knew there were cameras and junk down here?"

"How would you know?" I asked confused.

"Are you forgetting that tracking chip that MI6 had implanted in your shoulder after you were shot?"

"Of course I don't," I responded. "Oh," I said when I understood what Wolf was implying.

"Exactly. That chip let's Blunt and Jones know your exact location, anyone that has a similar chip who may be around you, how many people you are with or if there is anyone hiding. But most importantly it let's them scan where ever you are for booby traps, cameras, bugs, you name it. It's very advanced technology that was developed in the United States. We're the only two countries in the world that know of its existence."

"Awesome. So what were you planning on doing to get us away from here?"

"Oh right," Wolf said. "The answer to everything is a key."

"You have a key?" I asked incredulously. "How'd you manage to get that one by Scorpia?"

Wolf lifted the end of his shirt up a little, and pointed to a patch that was right on the side. "Right here is a little pouch, the exact same color and material as the rest of the shirt. Unless you already know it's there it is virtually impossible to see or to find. Now inside of that there are a few keys. The beauty of these keys is that they are made from a flexible yet firm material that is undetectable to even the most advanced of metal detectors."

"So it's an actual key?" Wolf nodded. "But how did you know what shape to make it or anything?" I asked confused.

"I take that back," Wolf said. "They're not 'actual' keys, as of yet anyway. You see, they are made from a special, very advanced material. When you receive the key it is just a small, rectangular sheet. You take the sheets and insert it into the key hole and something in its chemical composition allows it to take the shape of lock. Each one only works once though so you have to be careful with it."

"That's impossible!" I exclaimed at the unreality of it all. "How is that even possible?"

"I don't know," Wolf shrugged. "But I can guarantee that it works."

"Wow," I said as I gathered that Wolf was fully serious about what he had just told me. "So how does it work?"

"I don't know exactly. After the demonstration I basically grabbed a few and left. But like I said it is made of a specially modified material that allows the sheet to take the shape of the key required to open the lock. Other than that I only know that it was designed but the chief engineers of America's CIA and our British Military Intelligences. Again it is a new discovery that no other countries are yet aware of. Imagine the havoc it could create if it were made available to people like Scorpia or to places like Iraq, people like Osama Ben Laden, terrorist organizations or companies or even to your local city thieves, robbers or murderers. Even if it was made available to the general public. If the highjackers that flew the plane's into the Twin Towers of September 11th had had these than there wouldn't have been any need for the planes. That day could be recreated in every country all over the world multiple times."

I was silent as I digested this simple objects significance.

"On a lighter note," Wolf continued after a moment of silence, "I have a few of them and they are going to provide us with our way out of Scorpia."

"Okay so you can use them for anything?"

"Correct," Wolf nodded.

"Well than…" I trailed off racking my brain for an answer. Than it hit me, "I've got it. Cars."

"Exactly," Wolf said with a grin.

"That's brilliant!" I exclaimed. "I love whoever invented these things!"

Wolf laughed.

My heart sunk again as reality hit. "But wait, can't Scorpia just follow us? And besides if the complex is as well guarded as you've just told me than how will we even make it to the cars alive?"

"We go fast," Wolf said simply. "Obviously that will be more difficult for some than others, particularly those who have been in here for longer but we'll manage. If you really want out than you'll make it. The key is determination and if you have determination than you'll be alright. And besides," Wolf said, "All of Scorpia's cars have guns in them so we'll be safe once we make it inside one of the cars."

"Great!" I exclaimed excitedly. "So when are we leaving? Now?"

"I thought you said you needed a few more days Cub?" Wolf asked me.

"Fuck it, let's go now! I want out and I think that if my family and Mrs. Jones's can make it out than I'll be fine. They've been in here for up to 15 years! All I have is some measly cuts and bruises." I felt Wolf's eyes on me. "Okay," I sighed. "Maybe they're not 'measly' but I'll be fine."

"You're strange Cub," Wolf told me. "But no we're not leaving now."

"What?" I asked in shock. "Why not? You have a sure fire plan to get us out! It makes my plan seem like cow shit in comparison."

"You're plan was great Cub, especially for you having limited resources. Not many people are able to think like you," Wolf paused. "But on the other hand maybe that's a good thing. We don't need anymore Alex Rider's in this world. You're plenty," he assured me.

"I'm not the only Alex Rider. There's actually another me," I said giddily.

"What are you talking about Cub?" Wolf asked slowly like I was insane.

"I have a cousin named Alex Rider. He's my Uncle Ian's son and was kidnapped before I was born. I was named after him. He's over…" I looked around. "Somewhere in that general direction," I finally settled on and gestured with my hands to the front of my cell.

"Yes I know that already Cub," Wolf said. "Hello by the way," Wolf addressed everyone else. There were a few 'hellos' or 'hi's' in return before Wolf turned back to me. "But I highly bet that he is saner than you."

"Whatever. So when are we going?"

"A few days," Wolf reported back to me.

The smile was whipped from my face. "What? Why a few days? Can't we go now?" dread filled my body at the thought of having to spend even one more night in this place. One more day where there was always the possibility of being called and dragged up to see that man again. The possibility of being tortured some more.

"I know what you're worrying about Cub. I'm not going to say don't worry about because they are all valid concerns but I can say that it is necessary to wait a few days."

"Why?" I asked tiredly.

"Because right now Scorpia is going to be keeping a close watch on me for the next few days. They know that I know you and that I work for MI6 and they are probably suspicious that I am here to break you out. While their concerns are valid I can't let them know that just yet. And besides, we need a few days to devise an escape plan; we can't just saunter through the halls like blind mice. Blunt and Jones are working on a way as we speak and should report it back to me soon."

"Okay," I said. I wasn't happy about staying longer but I knew that everything that Wolf had just told me was corrects and that they were all issues to take into concern.

"Good. So do you have anymore questions?" Wolf asked me.

"Yes I have a question," I replied.

"What is it Cub?" Wolf responded.

I grinned widely. "Yes… can I drive?"

**Dirty Little Secret**

_4 days later_

"Cub?" Wolf's voice called out to me.

"Hold on," I said to my parents. I had been talking with them. I turned to face Wolf who was kneeling in back of the bars on his cage that faced mine. "What?"

Wolf's hands were loosely holding onto the bars in front of his body and a wolfish grin spread across his face as he spoke. "It's time."

**A/n: **yes I'm done! I'm actually quite pleased with how it turned out. So in the next chapter they escape… _finally_. I hope you liked it. REVIEW!


	15. Bloody massacre

**Authors Note**

I have just watched the trailer for Stormbreaker a zillion times, it's AWESOME! I can't wait for the summer! Alex Pettyfer is SO hot! Damian Lewis (Yassen Gregorovich, you gotta love that guy) isn't too bad either… ahem.

I hardly got any reviews for the last chapter, if something's wrong with the story than please tell me! Constructive criticism is a good thing, just don't tell me that I'm a horrible writer or something… but if you must than you must, knock yourself out.

Well now it is the time in every story when there are only like three chapters left. So sequel or no sequel? I had an idea for a sequel but I kind of am using it in 'Triple Threat' my new Alex Rider story, you should read it! But if a sequel is wanted than I could think of something, let me know!

Just for some pure randomness, you want to know my new favorite band? Panic! At the Disco. Damn they're good. I Write Sins Not Tragedies it the best song and the video is great to! The music is REALLY good, it's not like just guitar and drums, it's different than most bands music. The vocals are amazingly good to. It's really catchy. It helps to that every one of them is wickedly hot. So anyways you should really get their CD 'A Fever You Can't Sweat Off', it's really good. Panic! At the Disco is your new obsession, that's all there is to it. This band is going places and they are going to be BIG. The end.

Well I've just written a novel for my 'author's note' (I'm in a chatty mood today for some odd reason) and I could still write more but I'll spare you and so I think I'll get on with the chapter now. Hope you like it! Review! -Steph

**Disclaimer: **Everything recognizable belongs to Anthony Horowitz.

**Dirty Little Secret**

Last Time

"Cub?" Wolf's voice called out to me.

"Hold on," I said to my parents. I had been talking with them. I turned to face Wolf who was kneeling in back of the bars on his cage that faced mine. "What?"

Wolf's hands were loosely holding onto the bars in front of his body and a wolfish grin spread across his face as he spoke. "It's time."

**Chapter 15**

"What?" I asked slowly not wanting to get my hopes up right away and just end up disappointed.

Wolf's grin would have made even an actual wolf jealous and turn green with envy. "It's time Cub. Let's blow this joint."

"Yes," I hissed. I stealthily (a/n: that's my new favorite word so you may see it a few times in this chapter) crept over to the bench and pulled out that god damned fork. I inserted it into the door and than I remembered. "Damn butter," I said through gritted teeth. I was tempted to just bypass the butter and get the hell out of here but we have six cells to get out of and the noise of one door opening could wake the dead and the guards aren't that thick headed that they wouldn't hear that. I ejected the fork from the hole and dropped it into the pocket of my dirty jeans. I backtracked back to the bench.

"In a hurry Cub?" Wolf asked as he chuckled lightly.

"Pardon me if I don't want to stay in this hell hole any longer," I retorted as I smeared the butter on the doors hinges. The greasy texture was smooth and slimy under my fingers. The dirt and grit from my hands marred its once light yellow coloring, turning it a murky brown.

I felt eyes on me so I said, "If you want out than get the butter!" I heard commotion in the neighboring cells as the attendants scrambled to prepare for departure.

"Alex, Wolf, can you here us?" Blunt's voice sounded in my ear.

"Yes," Wolf and I answered in unison.

"Good. I suppose Wolf has already told you that it's time to make your escape than?" Blunt asked.

"Yes," I said as I stretched up to smear butter on the top hinge. From the slight stretch I felt the heeling gash on my ribcage strain against the crust it had formed as it closed back together but I was relieved that this time it didn't break open, again.

"Hurry and get everyone out of the cells," Mrs. Jones said this time. "There's no one near you right now but we don't know how long it will be until someone comes. There's no time to waste."

I went to work more diligently, taking Mrs. Jones's words to heart.

Once all the butter I had saved up over the weeks was gone and distributed equally among the two door hinges I fished the fork out of my pocket. I shove it into the key hole and fiddled around with it. I subconsciously held my breath, I knew it worked but it was nerve raking, those few seconds when nothing happened. When the lock finally clicked open I let out my breath and applied slight pressure to the door with my hands.

The metal door swung open slowly. A small squeak cut through the tense atmosphere. I cringed at the noise like it was a gun shot but I knew it wasn't loud enough to attract the guards' attention. All in all I thought I had done a pretty damn good job.

I stepped out of the door and closed it slowly behind me. I grinned it satisfaction as it clicked back shut. "I'm free!" I said gleefully as I looked around the dark, dank dungeon.

"Not quite yet Cub," Wolf said from next to me. I looked over in surprise and saw him standing next to me.

He held up something that looked strangely like a key, ridges and all. He grinned as he said, "It told you I had a key didn't I?"

"Right," I said as I moved to the front of my parents' cell. I jiggled the fork around and the lock clicked open. I slowly opened the door and was greeted with a mere squeak. I wanted to stay and see my mom and dad but I knew we had to hurry and that we had no time to waste so I moved onto the next cell in line, Greg's, Paul's and Lily's.

"Do you have everyone?" Blunt asked after I had unlocked the final cell, Uncle Ian's.

"Yes," I replied as I watched Wolf shutting each cell door slowly.

"Is everything set?" Wolf asked as he came and stood next to me.

"Yes," Blunt said. "Go up the stairs but be careful there are two guards guarding the top. Wolf," Blunt started, "You and Alex might want to go first."

"Kay," I responded and glanced at Wolf. He nodded. "Be right back," I said and I followed Wolf down the aisle.

Wolf stopped me at the base of the staircase. He turned to me and said in a low voice, "They're probably not paying much attention but you can't be sure. Just be quiet when going up the stairs. You get the one on the right and I'll get the one on the left. Just knock them out so they can't call for help." He paused and I could see him grin in the faint light. "We can do this Cub."

I grinned back widely. "Let's go," I said briefly. Fortunately, the stairs were made of the same cement as the floor in the, for want of a better word, dungeons so we didn't have to worry about wood creaking. I crept up the stairs, hanging one behind Wolf and hugging the right wall.

The stairs spiraled upwards, man I'm beginning to think that this is like some medieval castle or something.

Wolf put out a hand in front of me to signal for me to stop when we had just about reached the top of the staircase. I slowed and pressed myself flat against the wall. I noticed Wolf do the same on the wall opposite me. He motioned with his hand to continue moving. He started up slower than the last time, taking great care in where he placed his combat boot clad feet. I followed suit and balanced nimbly on the toes of my Converse All Stars. My bare back slid against the cold, rough stone of the wall as I slid along it. I could fell the rock pierce the skin in several spots but I ignored the pinprick and kept on moving forwards. What did a few more cuts and scraps matter to me anyway?

At the top of the stairs the wall jutted out a bit on either side and in the middle was the door. I pressed my body into the corner and Wolf did the same opposite me. Wolf risked a quick glance around the corner and his observant eyes took in what was to see in a matter of seconds before he pressed it back against the wall behind him. He nodded slightly at me, indicating that I should take a look now.

I steeled myself before tilting my head forwards the slightest bit. I peered around the door frame, the door was opened and leaning against the wall. Just as Blunt had said there were two guards guarding the top of the stairs. Well they weren't actually 'guarding' per say. They had their backs to us and seemed to be congregated around a handheld television or something that was emitting noise. There big, black military guns were leaning unthreateningly against the wall, well out of the guards reaches. I looked back at Wolf, laughing within myself, out of all the terrorist organizations in the world I would have suspected that Scorpia had better security.

In the glint of the light streaming through the doorway from the hall I saw Wolf's dark eyes dancing with laughter.

The guards shuffled around and laughed. I froze pressing myself as close to the wall as I possibly could, I closed my eyes and pretended I was invisible. After a moment I peaked around the door again and was relieved to see that the guards were still facing the other way, looking absorbed in whatever it was that they were looking at.

I turned my head away and glanced at Wolf. I nodded and he looked around the corner for a second. When he turned his head to face me again he picked up his hand and pointed at his chest and than pointed in the direction of the guard that was standing on the left. He pointed at me and than at the guard on the right. I nodded in understanding. Wolf held up three fingers in front of his body and steadily counted down.

3…2…1…

When all three fingers had been lowered Wolf crept forward through the door and I followed behind him. We stood shoulder to shoulder as we exited the stairwell and stealthily moved towards the guards' unsuspecting backs on silent feet. Any noise we made, which wasn't much to begin with, was covered up by the noise of the guards' entertainment.

As we came directly upon the black clad backs of the guards I balanced my weight on the balls of my feet before I lunged at the guard that I had been assigned to. He grunted in surprise and I immediately locked a hand down and over his mouth and his noise. He tried to throw me off of him and went for his gun but I used my other hand and with all the strength I could muster I pressed on the pressure point right at the end of his stubbly jaw. Almost immediately he went limp and toppled to the floor like a rag doll. As soon as he fell I lent down next to him and put one of my knees across his throat, applying a steady pressure. My precautions were not needed however, seeing as the guard was out cold. I stood up and brushed off my hands in triumph. I looked at Wolf and saw that his guard was also lying motionless on the ground. Their little television was left where it had fallen, blaring out the score of the rugby game they had been watching.

Wolf moved silently across the floor to the wall where the guns were propped. He grabbed one and slung it across his back before picking up the second and tossing it to me. I caught it easily but the weight surprised me. _Well what do you expect? _I instantly berated myself. _You've been locked up and starved for God knows how long. You're obviously not going to be in shape right now! _

I put the guns strap over my shoulders and gritted my teeth as the nylon strap irritated the gashes on my ribcage and on my neck.

"Well done," Mrs. Jones's voice said inside my head and Wolf's to I'm assuming since I saw him nod. "Now Wolf you stay and guard the door while Alex goes back down and gets the others."

I moved back to the doorway and Wolf positioned himself in front of it before I disappeared down the winding staircase. I trailed my hand along the wall as the light from outside dimmed and I was engulfed in dark.

When I ascended the bottom of the stairs I walked down the aisle to the group of people that I could just make out in the dim lighting standing at the far end of the room. They did not hear my approach and started slightly when they saw me standing in front of them but relaxed when they saw that it was me. I put my finger to my lips as a sign for them to remain quiet and than gestured for them to follow me. There footsteps echoed surprisingly loud against the barren room, seeming to bounce off the walls. It was a drastic contrast to my silent, undetectable footsteps. I noticed that my dad and Uncle Ian were walking much the same way as I was. I guess that once you were trained as a spy you were always a spy and the training never left you, no matter how long it had been since you put any of it into action.

We walked single file up the stairs, I led. Once we reached the top Wolf turned around. The gun was held at a ready stance in front of his body but he lowered it slightly when he saw that it was just me and the others but he still had it up a little. He moved to the side and we filed into the open room the guards had been in. the guards were still lying on a heap on the floor though I noticed that now they weren't breathing and there was a small but growing puddle of red blood surrounding them. I glanced at Wolf and he just shrugged before gesturing to his gun and than to me and than holding it in front of his body.

Following Wolf's example I slid the gun to the front of my body and raised it in front of myself.

"Where are we going now?" Wolf whispered suddenly.

"Go through the hallway off the left side of the room," Blunt's voice said in my head in a response to Wolf's question. "It's not the shortest way but there aren't any guards for a good while. Alex you led and Wolf will cover the back."

"Hurry," Mrs. Jones's frantic voice said next. "There isn't much time and surely we don't have any to waste."

I looked around the room for the first time and noticed that there were three hallways branching off of it. I headed directly over to the left side of the room and looked down the hallway. The floor was stone and the walls were lined with pictures of men, children and women. I gulped as I realized that they had to be all of Scorpia's victims, people they had murdered. I shuddered at the sheer number of photographs covering the walls and at the fact that stood out, painstakingly obvious in my head, that wasn't all of them. The other hallways must be 'decorated' much the same. There were lone light bulbs hanging from the ceiling that admitted a strange foreign glow but it was enough light to see by and for that alone I was thankful.

"Right now you're underground so you have to go up a floor to find a door out," Blunt told Wolf and I. Underground? Than how were there… the windows in the cells were fakes, 'teasers' if you will.

I led the group down the hall as fast as I dared. When we were about halfway down the hallway I could make out a turn in the hallway at the end.

"Stop there," Blunt suddenly said in my head. As ordered I stopped. I wasn't someone who particularly liked being ordered around by people but as a spy I had to live with it. Also, at times like this orders can save your life. I can't see what or who is around that corner or who may be watching us. Blunt and Jones were my 'spotters'. It was just like in racecar driving (a/n: I would have said NASCAR but do they have that in England?), the driver had a spotter that was positioned above the cars so they could see what was going on around their car and report it to the driver.

"There's a guard around the corner," Blunt said. I filled with regret. "Just one though," Blunt added. Well I guess that makes it a little better. "Alex, you're going to go ahead, do what you will. Wolf, you're going to come forward and take Alex's spot in front."

I waited until Wolf was standing by my side before I walked forward. Before I started forwards I raised my gun into a ready position knowing what I had to do. I stealthily crept along the wall. When I reached the turn in the wall I took a deep breath before I stepped boldly into the next hallway. I readied my gun and faced the guard.

The guard had been turned with his back towards me but on hearing the safety of the gun click off he turned around, a look of pure shock on his face as he took in the image of me, all 5 feet 8 inches of my bloodied and bruised body and my bare chest. I pointed the muzzle of the gun at the center of his eyes and before he could react I pulled the trigger. The bullet hit its intended target dead on and the guard fell to the floor. He was dead before he even hit the ground below him. He lay motionless, his cold ice blue eyes staring at the ceiling.

"Fine job Alex," Blunt said inside of my head. "Take his gun and give it to Ian. He'll be the most fit out of him and your father." I nodded and knelt beside the dead mans body. I shifted his body so that I could remove the gun. I was prepared to walk away when Blunt stopped me, "Alex wait. In the inside of his jacket there's an automatic. Get it and give it to your father." I knelt besides him again and unzipped the heavy black jacket he had been wearing. Sure enough, strapped to his side was a 9mm hand pistol. It reminded me of the one that I had had.

I rounded the corner and headed back towards Wolf. Everyone was standing silently against the wall. I silently handed the bulky military gun to Uncle Ian and he shouldered it without question. Than I handed the 9mm to my dad and he shifted it between his hands before settling it into his right hand. He smiled tightly at me before I rejoined Wolf at the front of the group.

"Wolf you take the lead now and Alex will cover the back," Blunt ordered us. "The hallway is now clear for a fair distance. I'll tell you when to stop."

As we set off down the hallway I frequently turned my head to check our back. As we passed the fallen guard I heard a few light gasps and Lily shifted into her father's side as she moved past the dead body that had blood seeping out of his head. I kept my gaze focused resolutely forward and refused to acknowledge the eyes that turned to me.

The hallway we were in now was practically a carbon copy of the one we had just vacated. There was a silence that was eerie and nerve racking.

After walking in the silence for a minute or two the hallway came to an abrupt end. The only thing there was a single metal door. I tried the handle and was not overly shocked to find that it was locked. I found the keyhole but saw that it was much too small for my fork to fit into.

"Through that door is a staircase. Wolf and Alex will go up the stairs. John and Ian will guard the rest; them being the most able bodied and have been trained by us. The lack of guards so far will be made up at the top of the stairs, there are ten guards." My heart sank. Ten guards? Two against Ten? That was cruel and unfair.

Wolf pulled something out of his pocket and I immediately determined it to be one of those special keys he had been telling me about the other day and inserted it into the keyhole. After a moment he twisted the key in the hole and than tried the doorknob and the knob turned freely under his hand.

I turned to my dad and Uncle Ian and said as soft as I could to them, "We'll be right back, till than you're in charge." They just nodded in response and remained quiet.

I stepped back to Wolf's side and he glanced down at me. "Have your gun at the ready," he warned me in a low voice. "There's nothing else we can do, we're too drastically outnumbered."

I nodded my head to show that I was ready and that I understood. Wolf pulled open the door slowly; it didn't make a single sound. Wolf disappeared into the darkness and I follow him, leaving the door slightly ajar. This staircase was much the same as the as the one leading up from the 'dungeons'. The only difference was that this one was slightly wider. This time we were able to climb side by side. About five stairs from the top we stopped and were faced with another door.

"The guards are on the other side of the door," Blunt told us. "They all have guns and from what we can tell they seem more on top of the game than the others. Be careful," was his final, very un-Blunt like warning.

Wolf took another one of those keys out of his pocket and inserted it into the narrow keyhole. After a moment he turned it lightly and there was the gentle click of the lock opening. It was so faint that I had barely even heard so I was willing to bet that the guards hadn't heard it over the talking and laughter I could hear coming from the other side of the door.

"Ready Cub?" Wolf turned to me and spoke softly.

"As ready as I'll be," I said through gritted teeth. "Let's do this Wolf."

Wolf nodded before turning back to the door. He slowly turned the handle. He paused for a moment, I took the time to take a deep breath and steel myself, and I noticed Wolf doing much the same. This time was different from the other two times we had been confronted by guards. Now the odds were two to ten and we no longer had the guarantee of winning.

Before he swung the door open Wolf turned to me. "Immediately when I open the door start firing your gun," he instructed me. "Don't wait; don't look at who you're shooting at. Just do it. It's the only chance we have to succeed."

I nodded numbly as I cocked the gun against my shoulder. My finger resting lightly on the trigger but it was ready to leap into action the second the door opened.

"3…2…1…" Wolf counted down. When he reached one he swung the door opened with all his might and it crashed against the stone wall behind it. As soon as I saw something other than the metal of the door I opened fire. The gun I was holding spat out the bullets at and alarming rate. Three seconds later I heard Wolf's gun join in with the racket mine was making. Five men fell and another three were hit but stayed up. We had eliminated half of our enemy before they even had the chance to react but there were still five men left to take care of.

The first to have his gun at the ready was the man standing closest to me. He raised it so that the deadly muzzle stared down my head. I frantically turned the spray of bullets my gun was emitting in his direction. One connected with the hand he had poised against the trigger and he screamed in anguish as the small but deadly piece of metal sliced through his hand. I don't know if it was the work Wolf or me but finally the man went down.

Four to go.

I risked a quick glance at Wolf and seemed to be holding his own well enough. There were two guards advancing on him so that left…

Two guards for me. They were advancing on me with their guns pointed directly at me.

From the other side of the room I heard a gun shot, a shout of pain and a thud. I couldn't tell if it was Wolf or not.

Returning my attention back to the guards that were getting ever closer I started firing at them blindly. I didn't think about where I was firing. I just did it, just like Wolf had told me.

One of the men went down, a bullet through the head.

I faced the remaining guard and was filled with a new determination as I saw that Wolf had just fired down his last man. I pointed my gun directly at his head and applied pressure to the trigger. The bullet connected with its intended target dead on, but it was too late.

The man had already fired his gun at me. I felt a searing pain through my shoulder and was powerless to stop the scream that ripped through my throat. I staggered backwards and slid down the stone wall, undoubtedly tearing my bare back up in the process.

I lent my head back against the wall and took a shaky breath. I was surprised that I was still able to do even that. Breath I mean.

I looked down and saw the bullet had sliced through my upper arm, the same one that had already been cut open by that mans knife. The gash had just been beginning to close up and heel but now it was blown open again and spilling blood down my arm. I wouldn't have been surprised if the bullet had shattered the bone in my upper arm. I looked back up at the wall opposite me feeling light headed and slightly queasy.

Wolf was at my side not ten seconds later. There was a thin trail of blood sliding down the left side of his face but other than that he seemed remotely unscratched. He gently lifted my arm and examined it. "Cub…" he started.

"No," I cut in, determination lanced through the pain. "Don't worry about me, I'll survive. Go and get the others. We don't know what's happened to them."

Wolf looked reluctant but nodded anyway. He disappeared back down the stairs and I was left alone in the room. It looked like a massacre had just occurred. I suppose in a way it had though.

"Alex? What happened? Are you okay?" Mrs. Jones asked frantically.

"We got all the guards but they shot me." Mrs. Jones gasped in horror. The sound bounced around in my head and it made me cringed. "It's just my arm though. I'll be fine," I added quickly.

I heard feet pounding up the stairs and Wolf burst through the open door, closely followed by everyone else. Their eyes all fell on me, me sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall with blood seeping out of my arm. My mom made as to move towards me but Wolf stopped her. He put a hand on her shoulder and addressed the whole group, "If you do not already have a gun than get one." He turned to dad, "Keep the automatic John, but get another one to." Dad nodded and joined the others in picking through the bloody massacre.

Wolf bent down next to the body that was nearest to him and tore a strip of fabric from the black shirt the man had been wearing. He than knelt by my freshly injured arm and tied the fabric around the wound, tightly. I hissed in pain as he pulled it even tighter.

"I know it hurts Cub but I can't tell if the bullet hit any major arteries so I have to stop the bleeding," he told me as he double knotted the makeshift bandage to keep it in place. He than stood up and held a hand down to me. I reached up with my none injured arm and he pulled me to my feet. I groaned and slumped against the wall as the blood rushed to my head and my vision suddenly went foggy.

As I started to slid back to the floor Wolf grabbed my arm and hauled me back to my feet. The sudden movements caused the gun that was still hanging around my shoulders, to bump into my arm. I hissed some very colorful words in pain.

Wolf rubbed the back of his hand across his face and ended up smearing blood across the left side. He opened his mouth and looked like he was going to say something but he never got the chance.

Blunt's voice cut across my mind and it was the only thing I could think about as he frantically yelled into my head. "Get out of there!" he roared. "There are more guards coming down now! Take the right hallway!"

Wolf was all action as he assembled everyone by the entrance to the corridor to the right side of the room. From where I was standing leaning against the wall I could hear the pounding of feet and the shouting of orders coming from the left corridor. They weren't that close to us yet but with every passing second they gained ground and their movements and voices became louder. I felt like I was about to pass out but Wolf grabbed my arm and pulled me down the right side of the room.

We sprinted down the corridor and just as we whipped around the turn at the end of it I heard the noise of guns being fired into the room we had just recently vacated.

Wolf suddenly stopped his running and I slammed against his back. I groaned again as my arm was jarred. When I looked up to see why we had stopped I saw that we were faced by a group of three guards. All of them had big military guns pointed at us.

**a/n: **the most reviews I've gotten for a chapter so far is 8 so if I get 8 or more reviews for this chapter than I'll update by Tuesday, maybe before, if I don't get at least 8 than I'll update next Saturday or Sunday. I hoped you liked it and review!


	16. Car heaven

**Authors Note**

Okay so I'm not even going to go into all the reasons I haven't updated. Let's just phrase it like this: laptop died, hard drive (the place that stores all the information) has to be replaced and horseback riding accident, I hurt my neck. But, Ark Angel just came out in the U.S (no laughing from people who've had it for a year, please) and I'm stuck in my mom's office for a few hours before I can go to Barnes and Noble to get it so I've decided to finally sit down and write this chapter. Oh and I completely spaced on the fact that Ian hated to be called uncle so… I'll try to do it right now. I hope you like it! Review! –Steph

**Note: **I'm geographically challenged. I don't know what seasons are what months in England so I'm going to just assume that they are the same as in the United Stated. Sorry if I'm wrong, which, knowing me, I probably am.

**Disclaimer: **Everything recognizable belongs to Anthony Horowitz.

**Dirty Little Secret**

Last Time 

Blunt's voice cut across my mind and it was the only thing I could think about as he frantically yelled into my head. "Get out of there!" he roared. "There are more guards coming down now! Take the right hallway!"

We sprinted down the corridor and just as we whipped around the turn at the end of it I heard the noise of guns being fired into the room we had just recently vacated.

Wolf suddenly stopped his running and I slammed against his back. I groaned again as my arm was jarred. When I looked up to see why we had stopped I saw that we were faced by a group of three guards. All of them had big military guns pointed at us.

**Chapter 16**

Wolf shouldered his big gun and was followed by dad and Ian. The rest followed their example hesitantly.

The guard standing in the middle smirked at us. "Put the guns down," he ordered calmly. "There's nowhere you can go now."

I was starting to see doubles. Were there six guards? Or was it just three? I half lifted my gun, it was the best I could do in my current state. Why was it always me that got hurt? Or captured? I really need to have a nice little chat with whomever's in charge up there; this just isn't working out for me.

"Don't move," Blunt's voice said quietly into my ear. "Alex, I want you to fall over. Pretend you've passed out," Blunt told me. Well, that I could do, I already felt close to unconsciousness. But, all the same I remained standing. "For God sakes," Blunt yelled frantically, "Just do it, Alex!"

I braced myself, making sure I wouldn't land on my arm, and fell down in my best impression of a faint. Maybe it would have worked better if I'd been living a few hundred years ago and wearing one of those corset things but hey, whatever, I did my best. The gun I had been holding clattered to the ground right next to me, almost hitting my face. I shut my eyes, just to give the impression that I was really out and slowed my breathing.

"What the hell," one of the guard's said with what I presume was a glance in my direction. "The boy just fainted," gee, how bout we call this guard, 'Captain Obvious'. Well, thanks for that Captain Obvious, as if it wasn't already clear.

"Good, good," Blunt muttered in my head. "Now, Wolf, you keep their attention directed on you and the others. Alex, do you have your gun by you?" Erm, was I supposed to answer that? "Groan if the answer is 'yes'," Blunt quickly added.

I groaned. Man, I thought I was spy, not one of those fainting ladies from the 1800's.

"Alex, listen closely, please, I don't want to have to repeat myself. Your task here is very important. It's completion in vital if you want to survive. The guards have been held up in the chamber down the corridor and don't seem likely to move anytime soon, the guards in front of you don't have any communication devises on their person so you have a few minutes. Alex, shift your gun slightly so you can aim it and shoot. Once you're ready I want you to aim at the guards, in what ever order you please. Aim for the head, they're wearing bulletproof vests and you only have one shot for each of them," Blunt's voice died out.

I took a deep breath, I could do this. Granted, killing people wasn't on the top of my to-do list but it was for my family's safety. I could do it.

I opened my eyes a crack cautiously. I was in good position, that much relived me. Wolf was standing by my feet and I was lying horizontally on the ground so I'd have an easier time of aiming. The gun was lying next to me so I'd have to lift it slightly, that would create some problems. The guards, I noticed with satisfaction, were not looking at me but at Wolf and the others. The guards were trying to get them to put the guns down and were getting irritated. They advanced slowly forwards. I had to work fast, before one of the guards let loose and started firing.

I quickly, stealthily, lifted the gun off of the ground oh so slightly and angled it so that the muzzle was facing away from my body. I lifted the back of it up and placed it across my neck. I moved one hand out from under me and placed my pointer finger on the trigger. I aimed the gun at the center of the guard's forehead, opting to start with one farthest away.

So calmly I could discuss killing three people just like that.

"Good God…" Blunt's voice began but than stopped again, abruptly. "Alex, what are you waiting for? They're coming!"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Wolf shoulder his gun higher, prepared to take action himself on the event that I failed to do so.

Wolf's body tensed and a finger curled around the trigger. He made a very subtle motion witch that I'm sure, actually that I know, the guards would not have caught. He tilted his head in my direction the slightest bit, telling me to hurry up and that he would help.

I heard the pounding of heavy, boot clad feet echoing down the hall that we had just some from.

A sneer twisted one of the guards, the one that I was aiming at, mouth upward in an ugly, satisfied grin. "Put the weapons down," he repeated himself, this time with more self-assurance than before. His less sensitive ears caught the sound that was growing ever closer. "You're done for now, just put the gu…" he never got to finish his last thought, the last one he would ever have… except possibly… never mind, I doubt much of anything went through his mind in the first place.

He stood in shock for a moment as the loud bang issued around the hall we were standing in. He never seemed to realize that it had hit him until the hole in his forehead started dripping blood down his face. He promptly fell backwards and lay still, never to move again.

The other two guards 'followed' the first in a similar manner.

I sprang to my feet in a ridiculously fast manner. Adrenaline was pulsing through my body and I temporarily forgot about the pain that was still shooting around my shoulder and arm, stronger than ever. I took advantage of the fact that I didn't feel as though I was going to faint at any second as we ran down the remainder of the hallway, leaving the guards bodies behind and forgotten, for the time being.

Somehow I managed to remain next to Wolf the whole time as we pounded down the hall, Blunt's requests for one of us to stay at the back and one in the front momentarily forgotten. The others were right behind us, though, and according to Blunt's ever present voice in my ear the guards had yet to see us. Well, the more time we had the better.

We came to a part in the hallway that looked strangely like an intersection. The hall we were on continued forwards but there were halls branching off to the left and to the right too.

Before Wolf or I could ask Blunt which way we were to go Blunt directed us. "Go down the left hall! Guards are coming from behind you and to the right; there aren't any to the left. GO!" we started running again as Blunt continued with his instructions. "All the guards are inside the building, looking for you," Blunt informed us. "Alex, Wolf, you need to get outside and away, that's the only option you have. Coming up on your right side is a small door; look carefully for it for it is not easily found. The door will take you outside to where they have their cars stored. I'll leave it to you to decide how you're going to divide yourself in the cars, I recommend taking two, it's not ideal but one car should lead them off. We have two units waiting for you a few miles off of the compound, as assumed the grounds are very well monitored and we could not get within a six mile radius of the place without being seen." Blunt paused for a moment. "Good luck," he added in a somewhat brusque manner. The earpiece clicked off and we were alone.

"I found it!" Wolf yelled, a few yards away from me. He was running his hands over the wall and I wasn't able to see the door until I was standing directly in front of it and even then I could only just see the faint outline of the cracks in the wall. Wolf ran his hand down the left side of the door, the side a handle would most likely be on. He stopped his hands and tapped a small portion of the door that, upon closer inspection, was raised the smallest amount from the rest of the door. There was no handle to open the door with, just a key hole.

Wolf pulled something out of his pocket at the dim light from the light bulb hanging above our heads glinted off of the material. I grinned giddily. MI6 sure was good for something. I'd have to remember to thank Smither's or whoever had designed those key things later on.

Wolf paused just as the tip of the key to be was in the slot. I groaned in frustration, I've been here for God only knows how long and freedom is right outside the door (quite literally). Why were we still here? "What are we going to do?" Wolf asked. Oh right, that.

"I don't know," I sighed in impatience. I shifted through various scenarios in my head hurriedly. Then I knew what I had to do. "Give me one of those keys," I requested.

Wolf looked at me questioningly and raised an eyebrow in my direction. "Why?" he asked simply.

"You take everyone else in one car and I'll go in another," I made my plan known.

"And I should let you drive why...?" Wolf asked me slowly looking genuinely intrigues as to what my answer would be.

I scowled. "Look we don't have much time," I said hurriedly. "Just give me one. You heard Blunt, MI6 is only a couple miles off. You take them to MI6. I'll…" I trailed off. I'm pretty sure that it was fairly obvious what I was going to do.

Wolf's eye's widened momentarily. "No way," he said firmly after a minute. I opened my mouth to say something but Wolf just shook his head firmly. "No," he repeated. "I'm not leaving you to lead off Scorpia! Look at you!" he gestured to me with a hand. "You've been shot. SHOT, Alex. Does that mean anything to you? In this situation I am by far the more able bodied."

My eyes narrowed angrily. "I've had more to do with Scorpia in a year than you have your whole life, probably. I'm just going to lead them off until we're sure that MI6 can attack without them knowing." I grinned impishly as my own ulterior motive began forming in my head. Sure, I would lead them off… but I could still have my own fun with them. They've had their 'fun' with me and I think I'm way past due for my turn.

Wolf eyed me critically. I was sure he could sense that something else was going on in my head besides what I was letting on. "Fine," he said. He handed me one of the keys and I clutched it in satisfaction.

"Can we go now?" a small voice requested from behind our backs. I glanced back and saw a very pale Lilly clutching her father's arm and bouncing on her heels. The huge black military gun she was holding seemed big and bulky against her small, frail body. She didn't seem ten, which is, I think, what a recall Mrs. Jones telling me about them. She said that they had been kidnapped ten years ago so I would have been four at the time… yeah. I think she's ten.

In fact, they all looked a bit pale. I hadn't noticed before because of the 24/7 lack of light in the cells. But now I could see them all clearer. They were pale and skinny, too skinny, and their clothes were dirty and tattered and hung loosely around there bodies. The hair was matted and greasy and the eyes sunken.

I wonder if any of them have been out in the sun since they've been here. I doubt it. "Close your eyes when we go outside," I warned them. Ten plus years without being outside or seeing the sun would not be pleasant.

Wolf finally inserted the 'key' into the lock and, after waiting a several seconds for it to take its shape, he turned it and we were rewarded with the satisfying click of the lock opening. This was too easy, so far. No sense in jinxing us all.

As soon as the door was open I slipped out into the bright light, motioning with my palm held up towards the others that they should wait. As I stepped fully outside the cold, almost icy wind hit my exposed chest like punch. I shivered involuntarily and the fresh wound on my shoulder stung. The sky was bright with just a few fluffy clouds and the sun provided a bit of warmth. Off to the west there were big, dark, threatening clouds building. I'd assume it was around March.

I crept along the side of the huge, stone building. I peered around the corner, fully prepared to find a couple guards but surprisingly, or not as you may look at it, there wasn't anyone there. There was, however, something much, much better. It was just about Heaven. Maybe I actually was dead. There were cars, lots and lots of cars of all different sizes and kinds. Rolls-Royce, BMW, Mercedes, GMC, Hummer, Chevrolette, Jeep, Ford and some models I didn't even recognize. I think there was a Ferrari and a Corvette sitting on the edge of the parking 'area'. Of course they were all black with a deep red strip along the side and I noticed that when the sun hit the cars just right the silhouette of a scorpion shown on the side for and instant… and than it was gone. You only saw it for so brief of an instant that most people would just dismiss it for what it really was… a trick of the light.

I completed my job and saw that there were no guards around; Blunt had already confirmed that much.

Soon, Wolf and the others were standing by my side too.

"We have to go, now," Wolf said urgently.

I made to walk towards the black Hummer H3 that had caught my eye but Wolf grabbed my arm only to quickly let go when I sent him a meaningful glance. Wolf looked down and realized that he had grabbed my injured arm. "Don't do anything stupid," Wolf warned me.

I rolled my eyes. "I won't," I promised. Wolf didn't seem to believe me and made no effort to conceal that fact. "I'm just going to lead them off," I reminded him.

"Nothing's ever that simple with you, Cub," Wolf said. "The only thing you have to do is get anyone that may follow us away from us and MI6," he told me again.

"I know," I said. "That's what I'm going to do." I paused; Wolf was looking at me doubtfully. "What?"

"Just do me one favor," Wolf requested. "Try not to pass out while you're driving," he finished with a grin.

"Ha ha ha," I said dryly, "You're just _so_ funny." And with that, I sprinted over towards the Hummer; I've always wanted to drive one of these. I tried to slide the strip into the keyhole easily but I ended up jamming it in. After what seemed like an eternity I was finally in the dark leather seat of the vehicle. I slipped the key into the ignition and turned it. The lights on the dashboard flared up and the comforting rumble of the engine made itself known.

I looked around to see where the others were. For some reason I was beginning to feel increasingly anxious. Feeling semi paranoid I looked over my shoulder and out the rear window of the truck. To my horror, there was a pack of about ten guards running towards us with guns.

I snapped my head back around and quickly found the button that lowered my window. "GO!" I yelled to Wolf who was just helping the others into Hummer that was identical to mine. Wolf looked up and immediately noticed the approaching guards. He slammed the door shut and jumped over the black hood of the car and into the driver's seat.

I jammed my foot over the gas pedal until it wouldn't go down any farther. The Hummer lurched forwards and I had the thought that I should put on my seatbelt but I wasn't in the position to do so. Already, the speedometer was flying upwards and I didn't want to risk becoming a Hummer pretzel. I speed off down the only road I could find and risked a quick glance in the rearview mirror. Wolf was right behind me, tailgating, almost. He signaled to me to go faster and I immediately understood that the guards were following.

They had the open advantage. They knew the complex and had more people.

But I wouldn't let that stop me. I pressed my foot down harder and as if to grant me pity the Hummer sped up more.

I sped off down the dusty track that served as a road. My heart sank; I was fast approaching a wall of some kind. I'd gone the wrong way. But again fate seemed to be on my side today as I noticed that the wall was only a fence of chain linked metal. At my speed I could get through it, no problem.

The fence loomed closer. The metal glistened in the bright sunlight; it seemed to be challenging me. I wouldn't let it win. I'd beaten too many, I'd survived a bullet to my chest, I was hard to kill and a little fence wasn't going to do me in. Despite the fact that the fence was metal I was in a Hummer. Suddenly I was glad I had passed up the Aston Martin that had seen sitting invitingly in the corner. I had no doubt that my little military tank could blast threw the fence.

Suddenly, there was a sharp snapping sound and the Hummer bounced around on its wheels. I gripped the steering wheel tighter and then the fence was gone. I floored it again and was speeding off, over a large grass field.

Wolf was still right behind me and in the distance I could see several more cars rapidly gaining ground. I pushed the Hummer faster and we were speeding off over the grassy countryside. It would be nice if I knew where we were.

Scorpia was getting ever closer.

"TURN LEFT AT THE FORK!" Blunt's voice roared into my ear. I was dazed for a moment but quickly shook it off.

We were approaching a road that I saw ran horizontally across the grass, which must be what Blunt was referring too. So that would mean that there would be the main road near by.

I blasted by the road without a second thought. The squeal of tires behind me and a glance in the rearview mirror told me that Wolf had taken the Hummer where Blunt had requested. Two Scorpia cars followed me, hot in pursuit, and two followed Wolf, almost colliding at their sharp turn.

"What the hell are you doing, Alex?" Mr. Blunt's voice returned.

I was silent as I focused all my concentration and getting away from an area that looked suspiciously like a marsh, there would be no sense in getting the car stuck. I sped up as I saw the main road ahead of me. "What I have to," I replied grimly and a series of bullet shots rang out side of my window.

"Alex," Blunt began, fighting to keep his composure, "You're job is done. All you're supposed to do now is lead them to us."

"Where does this road go anyway?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Alex," Blunt repeated my name. "Get off of that road, do you hear me? Get off of it!"

"Why?"

"Alex, that road leads right to…" then all I got in my ear was static.

"Hello? Mr. Blunt?" I asked warily and than waited for a moment but I heard nothing more from Blunt. Well there wasn't anything I could do now, other then grit my teeth and do what I had to do. That's exactly what I did.

I sped down the road, the speedometer set around 120 mph. the Scorpia cars were close behind and every few minutes a new volley of bullets spraying from the machine guns they had held out of the windows. Most of them just bounced off of the back of the vehicle but one volley shot threw the glass of the rearview mirror. They plummeted through the interior and out of the windshield, leaving small holes in their wake. I almost swerved off the road as I jerked the steering wheel to the left.

The speedometer continued to crawl upwards recklessly.

I was so focused on staying on the road and the assassins behind me that I didn't even notice when the scenery changed. But when it did I slammed on the brakes. The tires of my Hummer protested wildly against the sudden restraint but screeched to a stop nonetheless. The two cars behind me were startled at my sudden stop and were forced to swerve to the sides to avoid a collision. I briefly thought about turning and going back the way I'd come but that would have been like driving to my own death.

Scorpia pulled up onto either side of my car and all I could see was the angry, black muzzles of four guns pointed in my direction.

I stepped fiercely on the gas pedal and shot forwards once more. I risked a glance behind my shoulder and saw that the two black cars were once again close on my tail.

I gritted my teeth. I suddenly felt weary and my shoulder had started burning and throbbing again. But through everything, the only thing I could think about was where I was headed.

I was speeding along streets and highways, swerving around pedestrian cars like a drunk. I flew past the exit after exit. Not keen to get caught n the traffic jam ahead I swerved across four lanes of traffic and went down the off ramp. I didn't need to see the location sign to know where I was going. I was headed straight towards my school and all I could hope for was that everyone was on holiday.

**Dirty Little Secret**

_Brookland Prep_

"All right, everyone!" the gym teacher clapped his hands together to gather his students attention. When that didn't work he gave his whistle a short, sharp, loud blast. Everyone quieted down and turned towards him. "Now," he began once he was sure he had everyone's attention, "I want you to split into two equal teams," he instructed his students. "Alright people!" he called when no one moved. "Let's get this game of soccer started!"

"But its cold!" one of the girls grumbled and rubbed her arms.

"Let's go, Blake!" the teacher yelled over to his student and her friends. "You're the soccer star here!"

"Yeah, but we don't have to play when it's bloody freezing out," she mumbled in reply.

Blake didn't move an inch. She stayed where she was with her six best friends, Dylan, Riley, Ty, Ky, Ben and Tom. Some of the other students gathered around them. The two teams were made.

The teacher blew his whistle again and the two teams walked to the center of the field. Blake, Dylan, Riley, Ty, Ky, Ben and Tom remained on the field while the rest of their team sat by the sidelines to wait for one of the starters to need a substitute. Blake took her position at right-wing, Tom was left-wing, Ty and Ky took their positions at midfield, Riley and Ben took defense and Dylan went to her position as goalie.

The other team was all positioned too. The center of the other team picked up the ball and placed it in the middle of the center circle. The center stood up and looked around.

"Uh," Eric, the center, began. "Where's your center?" he asked Blake and Tom questioningly.

Blake and Tom both looked towards the empty space in the middle of them. Then they looked at each other. Blake sighed and pulled the sleeves of her sweatshirt down over her hands. Tom looked up at the bright, almost cloudless sky. Eric shifted uncomfortably in front of them, he was smart, he could gather what was up.

"Mike," Tom called over to the sidelines. A dark haired, slim and muscular boy looked up. "Come play center," Tom finished.

_Twenty minutes later_

"Alright, guys! Take a break!" the teacher called to his students. The soccer ball was left, forgotten, in the middle of the field as the students walked off of it.

Blake, Ty, Ky, Tom, Riley, Ben and Dylan sat in the grass by the side of the bleachers. They were all silent for several minutes.

"This sucks," Blake finally said. Everyone just nodded in response, they all understood what she was implying and they didn't know what could be said to that.

Blake pulled some of the grass out of the ground and sifted it through her fingers.

Ever since Alex Rider had been reveled for what he truly was around a month and a half ago everything had been different. And then they saw that video of their friend being tortured. Now they didn't know if he was even alive though, they assumed he was dead. It was the seemingly logical explanation.

"Do you thin…" Blake began hesitantly but was cut off by the deafening screech of tires. She glanced around quickly and noticed two things. 1. There was a person running across the soccer field they had recently vacated, and 2. The was a black Hummer hurtling down the street at a ridiculously high speed, followed closely by two other vehicles.

**Dirty Little Secret**

Mystery/Jenkins's POV

"Miss Gregory! Miss Sheppard! Quiet down back there!" I yelled to the back of the room where two girls were 'secretly' talking. Secretly my ass. They couldn't be more obvious if they had a big, flashing neon light over their heads.

I had decided to show my classes a video on World War Two today. I swear, if I have to spend one more day listening to their idiotic voices I'm going to… give them pretzels and candy. With explosives.

I can't think of a more tedious way to spend my days. Locked up in a stuffy classroom with children and grading papers and trying to get simple concepts and dates through their thick heads. I did not spend five years of torturous training for this.

The video was just so that I could sit at my desk and devise more ways to torture that fucking Rider boy. Revenge was sweet.

I carelessly flicked through another paper. 'D' I wrote on the top in my customary teachers red pen. Grinning I picked up another test to grade. Failing the idiots served to be quite fun, quite fun indeed.

Just then, my cell phone let out a shrill ring. aware of all the little, curious eyes on me I took my cell phone out of my pocket and a glance at the caller ID told me who it was. Scorpia or Jane, as the caller ID came up.

"Hello, honey," I greeted, trying very hard to sound bright and cheery.

There was an irritated growl on the other line.

"I'm in the middle of class right now, dear," I added.

"Jenkins," the voice snarled at me. "Get your ass outside, immediately."

"Excuse me?"

"The boys escaped," the voice spat angrily. "And he took the others with him."

I immediately jumped up out of my chair, sending it flying backwards in my haste. I let out a string of angry curses.

"We've got people on the boy now with more on the way," he informed me. "He's headed right towards you in a black Hummer."

"I've got him," I replied.

"Good," was all the voice said before the line clicked dead.

I shoved my phone back into my pocket and stepped towards the closet door that was on the wall by my desk. I opened it and quickly retrieved the gun that was resting casually against the back wall. I flung the jackets that had been shielding it from view away. I shouldered the strap of the lethal weapon and turned away.

"He's got a gun!"

"Mr. Jenkins has a GUN!"

"Oh my God! He's got a huge gun!"

Were just some of the comments that reached my ears.

"Don't any of you move," I snarled at the wide eyed and fearful students before I stalked out of the door and sown the halls.

My journey was remarkably uneventful. No teachers or students stood in my way as I slipped unnoticed out of the back exit. I began running across the sports fields, gun clasped in my hands. There was a gym class there. They were sitting around and talking in their little groups or cliques or whatever they were called. We didn't have friends when I was in school. We had pods, units, sectors, teams but never 'friends'. We didn't have teachers we had sergeants. We didn't sit around and talk idly, we worked. Well if you wanted to eat or sleep indoors you worked.

That Blake girl's noticed me now. She's one of Rider's friends.

Then I saw the black Hummer screech around the corner. Perfect.

I ran a little faster and reached a clear area a few yards in front of the Hummer.

Rider was no sissy; and as much as is pained me to say, I'd give him that much. He was going well over 110 mph. The window kept his form tinted so he was not visible to the students watching the unfolding scene.

I knelt down on one knee and positioned the gun.

Rider's eyes widened as he saw me crouched before him with the gun. I smirked and released the guns safety. My finger slipped around the trigger.

Rider's face became cold and emotionless, his eyes held just a tinge of determination. I'd rejoice when the day came that they would no longer do that. That day was today. Rider's time was finally up.

My finger tightened around the trigger marginally. Then the single bullet shot rang clear across the schoolyard.

**a/n: **I never thought I'd finish! Well it certainly isn't my best but it's the best I can do for now. I will update sooner, next week probably, and it will better and longer. Sorry for any mistakes but I have to go practice my piccolo for a concert next week. Review! -Steph


	17. The end? Hardly

**Authors Note**

Told you I'd update this week! No more long breaks like last time, there's only a few chapters left until the end. Hope you like it. Review. –Steph

**Disclaimer: **Everything recognizable belongs to Anthony Horowitz.

**Dirty Little Secret**

**Chapter 17**

Alex's POV

As soon as I saw Jenkins kneel down with that gun I knew that it was too late. I was hurtling down the street at too high of a speed to stop. With every second that passed he got so much closer.

He was only a couple yards away by now and I did the only thing I could. I briefly checked the road in front of me, good, no cars. Then I eased my foot on the break slightly and ducked my head down between my knees. I gripped the bottom of the steering so tight my knuckles started to turn white. I heard the bullet release from the gun the splintering and cracking of the glass where my head had been not seconds ago.

I waited another second before yanking my head back up. There was a clean bullet whole through the window. I glanced briefly in the rearview mirror and saw Jenkins straightening up, he looked frustrated and began running towards me, the gun poised and ready all the while. The two black Scorpia cars were still right behind me.

I looked back at the rode and slammed on the brake as a silver minivan swung leisurely around the corner. The woman in the driver's seats eyes got very wide when she saw me skidding towards her. What a sight I must have been for her, bloody and bruised. She jerked the steering wheel to the side in a desperate attempt to get out of my path. I swung my steering wheel in the opposite direction and hurtled through the low fence that surrounded Brookland Prep. The Scorpia cars hurtled off down the road.

The fence gave away easily as the massive wheels connected with it. The Hummer bounced over the fence and continued its journey towards a patch of tall trees. I slammed the brakes down again and desperately spun the steering wheel around but the tires got stuck momentarily in a patch of thick mud.

Instead of going forwards and most likely becoming a Hummer pretzel with one of the trees I grabbed my gun from next to me and jumped out of the door. The icy wind hit my bare chest like a punch to the gut and I shivered. I gritted my teeth and looked around.

There was a class at the far end of the field gathered together. They were looking in my direction with a mixture of shock and fear spread across their faces. I recognized some of those faces, my friends. I'm sure they didn't recognize me, however.

One of the Scorpia cars had suffered a head on collision with a truck and the other had rammed into the side of its partner. Jenkins was helping the Scorpia agents disentangle themselves from airbags. He was also keeping the onlookers away. Amazing what you will do while having a gun pointed at you.

They probably figured that I had crashed and that they had a moment. I took the opportunity and slunk away quietly. I stepped behind a tree and looked around again. I couldn't go into the school and there was no cover anywhere besides the group of trees I was under now. What I needed was a phone and more cover. Right past the playing fields there was a brick wall that would provide some shelter.

Without thinking I darted out of the cover of the trees and, keeping low to the ground, sprinted as fast as I could towards the wall.

How I wished I had a jacket of a shirt of any kind! It was freezing and I was a bloody mess!

I was right on the class and they still hadn't noticed I was there. They were still starring down the rode towards where the Scorpia men were. They hopped over the broken down fence and searched the car. When they found I wasn't there they became frustrated.

"Oh my God!" a voice shouted in alarm.

I froze mid stride and looked in horror to my left, where the class was.

One of them had caught sight of me and my blood soaked front. My friends turned to look my way too and their mouths fell open when they saw me.

"There he is!"

"We're going to kill you, Rider!" Scorpia men roared at me from the other end of the field. There were nine of them and they all started to advance on me quickly. They each had a gun. I was horribly outnumbered and my stomach sank with dread.

Blake made as to move towards me but I motioned frantically with my hands for her to stay. She stopped and shifted her weight from foot to foot. I refused to look at any of their faces.

"None of you move," Jenkins snarled at the students and helpless gym teachers and brandished his gun in their direction. "It's not you we want," he said with a sneer. "We only want Rider," his eyes locked on me.

I backed up. There was no where to go. I had no cover; the field was big and bare. I was left standing helpless as some of my previous dizziness returned.

"You can't do anything, Rider," Jenkins spat at me and he took several more big steps in my direction. "You're wounded," he pointed out, rapturously taking in the bloody wound on my shoulder and the dried blood that still cakes the scars from when the man had brutally slashed my skin with the knife.

"Ya think?" I couldn't help but shoot back sarcastically.

Jenkins ignored my comment and looked at the students that were huddled together fearfully in the middle of the field. His face lit up with an ugly smile. "Ah, I see. This just works out so much better for us," he said with a wicked grin. "All you friends here. You will come with us, Rider."

I didn't speak but I did keep my gun angled towards them, Jenkins in particular.

"You! Drop the phone or I'll shoot one of your students," one of the other Scorpia people roared at the gym teacher. He had been fumbling with his cell phone but promptly dropped it as the muzzle of the gun aimed at his head.

I looked around, hoping that MI6 would be there to save me. But this time they weren't, I was all alone. Jenkins noticed my wandering gaze and, if possible, his grin broke out wider across his face. "There's no one to save you now, Rider," he mocked me.

I remained silent as I stood there.

"Get him," Jenkins ordered the eight men behind him.

Suddenly, eight men with guns hurtled towards me. I tried to fight them off but I was too weak to do much. The pried the gun from my grasp and carelessly tossed it aside. I forced to me knees and my arms were pulled roughly behind my back. The fresh wound on my shoulder seared with white hot pain as the skin was stretched.

My wrists were tied together tightly with a wire that cut through the flesh. I hung my head only to have it yanked back up. One of the men grabbed a fistful on my hair and pulled my head back so that I was looking upwards. I kept my mouth firmly set. I wouldn't let them have the satisfaction of knowing that they had hurt me.

Jenkins stepped in front of me but I refused to let my eyes land on him. He delivered a breath taking kick to my stomach with his steel toed boot. I gasped and gulped in air as fast as I could.

I blinked and looked back towards the sky. No one said anything.

I kept my eyes firmly focused on the dark rain clouds that were now hiding the bright blue from earlier. When I spoke I made sure that my voice was loud and clear, so that everyone could hear me. "Go ahead, kill me," I spoke calmly and my voice was steady and strong, unnerved. On the inside I was scared though. "I've saved my family; you can do what you want with me."

"We've been through the brave little boy routine before, Rider," Jenkins spat at me.

"Just kill me," I said calmly, "I know you want to."

"I don't want to kill you," Jenkins spat. "Death is too good for someone like you. No, I plan to make you suffer long and hard. And I can guarantee, that by the end you will be wishing for death."

I chanced a glance over to my friends. They were all starring at me with an identical expression of dumbfounded horror written across all of their faces.

Alarms rang throughout the school and I looked over to the once safe building. The windows were crowded with the faces of students. I looked back at the ground in shame.

I sharp cuff to the back of the head brought me back to reality. I couldn't give up now, not after everything I'd done so far. There had to be someway away from the guards…

"There's no way out this time," Jenkins spat at me, almost reading my mind. I blinked as I felt some saliva hit my cheek. Disgusting.

Maybe Jenkins was right. Or maybe, just maybe, he wasn't. There was always a way out. Always, but that was before.

I then felt four rough hands grab my arms and haul me upwards. I stumbled forwards several steps as I was dropped unceremoniously onto my feet. With no regard whatsoever to my freshly injured arm I was yanked backwards. I blinked rapidly in a vain attempt to clear the white spots away from the front of my eyes.

I was helpless to do anything as I was dragged behind the two Scorpia men limply.

The sirens of police cars wailed madly down the street but they wouldn't be able to do anything.

"Stop!" a voice suddenly cut through the deathly still air. I planted my feet into the ground and refused to move forwards anymore, I knew that voice. I turned my head and shuddered in horror.

"Blake, stop!" I yelled as I watched my friend running towards us.

"Shut up, Rider," one of the Scorpia men growled at me.

"Blake! STOP!" I yelled again despite the threat that had been evident in the mans voice.

"I said, shut up, Rider!" the man yelled again and a heavy boot collided with my injured shoulder. My mouth worked rapidly, opening and closing but no sound came out. A fresh wave of blinding pain engulfed my body.

"Miss Anderson," Jenkins's voice boomed loudly across the field. Blake stopped in her tracks, up until that moment no one had realized that the leader of the men in black was Mr. Jenkins, the supposed history teacher. Blake starred with her mouth agape. "You will not come any closer. We are not interested in you or anyone else, we have what we've came for."

"But… I… Alex… why?" she stuttered out.

"You may all think that you know your precious Alex Rider," he began with a smirk, "But you don't. You might think he's brave, that he's strong, just because he serves MI6. but MI6 is filled with nothing more then a bunch of cowards that dump their dirty work on children! Alex Rider fits in perfectly with the whole equation, his whole fucking family does!" he roared. "They're all nothing more then a bunch of cowards, great spies my ass. Look at the boy," here Jenkins gave me a sharp shove in the chest that sent me reeling backwards. I fell on my back and squeezed my eyes closed in humiliation. "He's not strong," Jenkins scoffed as he looked down at me in contempt.

My wrists were raw and bloody from trying to loosen the wire that refused to budge. Each twist of my wrists only succeeded in digging the wire in deeper.

"Cowards, all of them. See how MI6 runs? Their not even here to save their most important agent," Jenkins laughed in amusement. "Their teenage protégée," he mocked.

Blake edged a little closer to me. I tilted my head to the side and with my eyes I pleaded with her to stop.

"You're no better then them then," Blake began. "Why would you torture a teenager?"

A fist lashed out and collided with Blake's face, sending her spinning backwards. A hand flew up to her rapidly bruising cheek and tears filled her eyes.

"All of you," Jenkins roared, brandishing his gun around the field, "Keep your damn mouths shut and don't move!"

"Stand up, Rider," a gruff voice snarled at me and I was once again pulled to my feet. One of the men jammed the muzzle of a gun into my temple. I starred straight forwards.

"Another word out of any of you and the boy will be dead," Jenkins bellowed.

I stood perfectly still and discreetly attempted to free my hands one last time. I gritted my teeth against the pangs shooting up my arms and strained a finger upwards once more. I managed to hook onto the knot in the wire.

Using wire to bind my hands would be Scorpia's… let's just say first mistake of them _catching me a second time. _They'd already made many mistakes earlier in the day, such as having their 'prisoners' remarkably unguarded. But, you see, the thing about wire is that it is very hard to tie it in a knot that is tight and remains tight. I could already begin to feel the knot loosening under my prying fingers. I slipped a finger into the middle of the knot…

The seven other Scorpia agent and Jenkins were standing in front of me. Only the man holding the gun to my head held me, and only with one hand at that. I'd have to be careful though, he still held the gun to my head.

3-2-

1

I yanked down on the knot and at the same time slammed a kick into the man's stomach. The impact jarred my shoulder again but the little groan the man let out was well worth it. His hand slacked on the gun as he tried to regain the breath I had just forced out of him. I shoved my palm upwards into his nose and was rewarded with a satisfactory snapping sound. I wrenched the gun out of his hands and slammed it into his head. He fell to the ground, unconscious and blood seeped from his broken nose and slid down his pale face.

I took several steps backwards.

I chanced a glance over to Blake and her eyes widened when she saw me. Unfortunately, Jenkins caught her expression and he whipped around furry lighted his face, his eyes glinted murderously.

I lifted the gun I had stolen from the unconscious Scorpia agent into an offensive stance.

"Think you're clever, eh, Rider?" Jenkins all but snarled at me. "You can't get away from us."

"Really?" I asked, feigning surprise. "It seems I just did," I bit back in a voice that was just as hard as his.

Jenkins shouldered his gun a little higher and I reciprocated the action. "I'm going to kill you, Rider," he snapped.

"You can try," I laughed.

"You'll get it now, Rider," Jenkins barked at me. He took several unnerving steps in my direction.

He was stopped by one of the other Scorpia agents. The man in black grabbed Jenkins's arm to stop him from getting too close to me. "Remember what the boss said," the man said in a hushed voice that I was still able to hear. "He wants the boy alive."

Jenkins replied with a rather nasty word but stayed where he was. He did not, however, bring to an end the death glare that was beating in my direction.

"Put the gun down, Rider," Jenkins said in a voice that full of forced calm. I could visibly see him grinding his teeth together.

"No," I shot back.

"Put the gun down, Rider," Jenkins repeated.

A plan formed in my head. Given it was a pretty bad plan but a plan nonetheless and I seemed to lacking in that area as of yet.

I aimed my gun a point just over Jenkins's left shoulder and fired a single shot. All the guards, and Jenkins too of course, looked around to see what it was. I took the opportunity to run the short distance the stone wall. I vaulted over the wall and leaned back against the freezing cold stone. I let out a shaky breath. I opened my eyes and saw the stunned and horrified faces of my once classmates peering through the windows. I grimaced and turned around so they would stop starring at my bloody front.

"What the hell was that, Rider?" Jenkins bellowed, furious.

I stuck my head over the wall and lent the gun on the top of the wall. I didn't say anything, just grinned insanely at Jenkins.

Jenkins's face was rapidly turning red. He pulled one of the men in black over to his side and they conversed in hushed voices. The man in black nodded his head once in affirmation and then prowled across the grassy field. My eyes widened. His path took him straight to where Blake was still standing, frozen with terror and the monstrous man approached her. The man grabbed her easily and then spun her around so the her back was pressed up against his chest. He pulled a 9mm shotgun out of the inside of his thick, black jacket and held it up to Blake's head.

Blake was visibly quaking in fear.

"Shit," I cursed under my breath as she did nothing to conceal her fear. Didn't she know? No, I suppose she wouldn't, she had no reason to. You don't show fear to people like these men. They reveal in you fear and it gives them strength and a feeling of power over you. no matter how scared you may be on the inside, on the outside you can't show it. I've learned the hard way. Without the fear people like Scorpia become disgruntled, unsure of themselves and if they are doing it right. In a manner of speaking, it is their job to scare people but once that fear doesn't show they don't know what to do.

"Come to us, Rider," Jenkins grinned wickedly, he knew he'd won… and I knew it too. But I still didn't move. "You come with us," he ordered me calmly, "Or the girl's brains will lie on this field."

I shuddered. There was no doubt in my mind that he would do exactly as he said.

I climbed to me feet, leaning against the wall for support as a wave of dizziness washed over my bruised, bloody and battered body.

Blake's innocent eyes widened as she saw me. Through her fear there was still a sense of determination. "Alex, no! Don't! I ca…" she started to yell frantically but a gloved hand clapped over her mouth.

The man that was holding Blake released the safety on the gun.

Despite the pain it caused I jumped over the wall and took several steps towards Jenkins.

"Drop the gun," he ordered me.

I slide the strap of the gun from around my shoulders and dropped it to the grass below. It made a dull thud at the impact.

I stood perfectly still as I was once again surrounded by the men in black. Once again my arms were wrenched behind my back and bound, though this time with rope. The rope was pulled tight and taught around the mess the wire had made of them. There was no escaping this time. All I could do was to not show them my fear.

"Let her go, Jenkins!" I yelled firmly.

"As you wish," Jenkins said with a sadistic smile and gestured to the man that imprisoned Blake flamboyantly.

The man in black let go of Blake like she was a disease. Blake stumbled at the sudden release and had just managed to get her feet under her when the guard backhanded her across the face with the hilt of his handgun. Blake let out a cry of pain and fell limply to the cold grass, blood seeping from the wound on her cheek.

She managed to push herself of off the ground and as soon as the man in black had turned his back to her she scampered back to our friends. I looked back at grass, ashamed to meet any of their eyes. No doubt MI6 had made me out to be some great spy and _this_ was how they got to see me.

"I think, that your precious little girlfriend over there," Jenkins waved a hand in Blake's direction, "Has the wrong idea about our Alex Rider," he smirked. "I'd love nothing more then to watch you suffer but perhaps, the one thing I would like more is for everyone to watch you suffer! Once and for all, the last of Alex Rider. And for you to know that your friends are watching as you died… there's nothing better in the world."

"You're sick," I spat at him. It earned me a punch in the gut that left me gasping for breath. Jenkins shoved me down to the ground. I scrambled to my hands and knees only to feel a boot connect with the already torn up flesh. I fell back on my stomach. I rested my head in the grass, trying to regain my breath, frantically trying to think of something, anything, I could do. But there was nothing.

Four gloved hands yanked me up by my shoulders and, once again, I was forced onto my knees.

Jenkins appeared in front of me with a look of pure joy on his face. "Would you like your death to come quick? Or would you like it to be drawn out?" he mussed aloud. My face remained as impassive as stone, no emotion. "You'd salvage what is left of your dignity of the end comes quick. But that would be no fun. I want not just to ruin you, I want to see you suffer. I could send a bullet through your head right now and you'd die instantly. But, where would the fun in that be?"

"Where would the fun be, indeed," I muttered stonily.

"The boss said…" one of the Scorpia men began.

"I could give less what the fucking boss said!" Jenkins roared. Then he turned back to me. Apparently, Jenkins had heard my little comment and smirked. "It's nice to know that we agree on one thing, Rider. But, I am not a cruel man," I laughed loudly in disbelief at that comment. Jenkins glared at me but didn't say anything. "Taking into effect that there are many virgin eyes upon us at this very moment," he gestured to the crowded windows of the school that towered behind us and the class cowering by the bleachers. "I will allow you to keep the tiny, _miniscule_, dignity that you have left."

"How kind of you," I growled.

"Cheeky to the very end, is that the Rider way?" I didn't say anything. "No less, I shall dispose of you and then move on to the rest of that no good family of yours and the MI6 woman's too. I'll get that American girl and that MI6 operative you seem so fond of."

"You won't get them," I said firmly.

"Oh, won't I?" Jenkins laughed. "You see, as we speak they are on there way to 'save' you. They will be too late," he assured me. "Any last words, oh great Alex Rider?"

Once again I kept my mouth shut, trapping in all of the things, all of the insults I wanted to hurl at the evil man standing before me. The one that juggled my fate in his black gloved hands.

He picked up his gun and aimed it at the spot between my eyes.

The seconds ticked by in slow motion as I starred down the ugly muzzle of the gun. I blinked and then closed my eyes. I drew a deep breath, I knew it would be the last I ever took, and stole my body. I accepted my fate and the fact that I was powerless to prevent it.

I'd had remarkable luck up until this point but luck runs out. It seems I had soaked mine dry.

Nevertheless, I had found my family, something I never thought I would do! I talked to them, really talked to them. We helped each other. I'd saved them. I'd found and saved Jack, I saved Wolf from being killed that day in the cafeteria. I returned Mrs. Jones's family to her. Wolf was there, he'd protect them all, make sure that they were all safe.

Jenkins's lips moved and words came out but I didn't listen.

"Say goodbye, Alex Rider," was what I heard. His voice was gleeful and eager.

"Goodbye," a new voice said softly and the trigger of a gun was pulled and there was a shot. There was a scream of pain. Funny, I didn't feel any pain. Everything was hazy and blurry in front of my eyes but I felt no pain. Maybe this was what it was like to die?

But somehow, I didn't quite think that that was all there was to it.

**a/n: **ugh, I can't seem to write a half-way decent chapter for this story! The little bit at the end was good but, gr. I'll update soon. Review! -Steph


	18. Saving Alex Rider

**a/n: **I know, sorry for the long wait. I had finals this morning, I have two everyday until Wednesday. I also get home a 12 every day. I had some other stuff to do today before I started typing this but now I have about two hours before I go to the physical therapist. If this is not up until five or something tonight don't blame me, blame my physical therapist. It's all his fault :P hopefully this chapter is a little better then some of the previous ones. BUT just a warning, I'm ridiculously hyper right now, Spanish tests can do that to ones head, so pardon and weirdities in this chapter. Review!

And also, I ask that no one copies ANY of my work, please. I came up with it. if you would like to include an aspect of this story in one of yours then email me and ask. It's really not that hard. I know that my plot might be used in the future but it's mine, I don't own the characters (if you've ever heard of them) and anything that you recognize but I do own several characters and I do own the plot. But no copying, that's called PLAGIARISM. Yeah, so just don't copy… I have friends in high places –winkwink–

–Steph

**Disclaimer: **Everything recognizable belongs to Anthony Horowitz.

**Dirty Little Secret**

Previously—

"Say goodbye, Alex Rider," was what I heard. His voice was gleeful and eager

"Goodbye," a new voice said softly and the trigger of a gun was pulled and there was a shot. There was a scream of pain. Funny, I didn't feel any pain. Everything was hazy and blurry in front of my eyes but I felt no pain. Maybe this was what it was like to die?

But somehow, I didn't quite think that that was all there was to it.

**Chapter 18**

For a second, everything was silent. Then the commotion started, there was yelling and I could tell more people were arriving. There were more gun shots and more screaming.

At least, that's what I thought was happening. I was dead, right? Jenkins had just shot me. His gun had been aimed at my head, I heard the gun shot, no way was I alive. I was reliving my death numerous times.

Now I could feel the pain. If I was dead, why was I feeling pain? You're not _supposed_ to feel anything when you're dead. Right?

A persistent shaking of my shoulders made the pain even more intense.

"Alex, Alex?" a voice reached me.

I opened my eyes and instead of seeing a white light or a big gate or whatever you see when you die I saw the playing fields of Brookland Prep. The class was still huddled together by the bleachers. I was still on my knees and my arms were tied tightly behind my back. My arm… that's where the pain was coming from. I wasn't dead.

"Alex! Are you okay?" I looked up, there was Wolf.

"Yeah," I croaked out. My throat was dry.

There was someone behind me and suddenly my arms were released from their bindings. I groaned as pain washed over me and I slumped forwards.

The beginnings of the all top familiar blackness were beginning to overtake when two hands attached to each of my arms and hauled me upwards.

"Alex, get _up_," a gruff voice alerted me. "Sleep later, walk now," oh, yep, that was Wolf.

"I'm not _slee_ping," I mumbled back. I was going for a heavy emphasis on the word 'sleeping' but that didn't really happen.

"Well then stand up by yourself," Wolf challenged and two hands let go of me. I feel against the other person that was supporting me.

I think the impact of the collision of our bodies helped me. I jumped forward, sadly o was still being held and my arm jerked. I bit back the pain and looked around, trying to hurriedly focus my blurry eyes. The place that had once been the playing fields of Brookland Prep were now teeming with men in black and holding guns of a variety of sizes.

Talk about an advantage in numbers. Scorpia had what? Seven, eight guys? Heh. MI6 must have about sixty.

And THEN, and only then did I actually remember what had just happened.

"Jenkins… he was… there was a shot…" I blurted out about fifty things at once.

Wolf laughed. Why the hell was he laughing? Did I miss something here?

"Look around, Cub," Wolf ordered me.

I looked around.

Oh.

Apparently I _did_ miss something.

Jenkins was lying on the ground on his back a few yards away from where I was standing. His arms and legs were splayed, giving him the appearance of a starfish, just not really. His gun lay forgotten by his side and his eyes stared up into the suddenly sunny sky. His lips were still twisted into that ugly sneer and his eyes still glinted in glee. A red stain was rapidly staining the front of his black shirt. Blood dripped from a hole in his neck.

"Who? Who killed him?" I asked instantly.

"I did." I turned to face Wolf. He nodded his head.

I sat down on the damp grass with a sigh.

Wolf sat down in front of me.

"Something wrong, Cub?" he asked me in confusion.

"No. It's just that I've been locked up for… what? Three odd months or something? I've had a lot of time to device ways to kill Jenkins. A shot to the neck seems too good for someone like him."

"It _is_ too good for him," Wolf readily agreed with me. "But," he continued more seriously, "if I had not shot him then you would be dead right now," he reasoned.

"Good point."

"Next time I promise you can kill the bad guy," Wolf joked.

"Gee, thanks."

Wolf jumped nimbly back to his feet and peered down at me. "Ready to go now? Or would you like to hang around some more? I have strict orders from Blunt to get you to the hospital ASAP, his words mind you, not mine."

I laughed lightly. I staggered back to my feet with great difficulty. I stood still for a moment, waiting for the dizziness to pass. Once I could see clearly again I blinked and looked around.

The rest of Jenkins's men were in much of the same predicament as their 'leader'. A tarp was rested over Jenkins's body and that made… five tarps. So I guess MI6 caught the others. Serves them right.

Armed guards were escorting the class that had been unfortunate enough to be on the fields for the whole thing back into the school. I refused to meet the curious eyes that stared wide eyed at me. And I could just feel the thousands of eyes plastered on my back. Weren't the teachers supposed to have the students come a_way_ from the windows when something like this happened?

"I actually have one more question," I said.

Wolf, who had turned his back to me and was yelling orders to people, ceased his yelling and turned back to me. He raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "You _always_ have a question, Cub." I glared at him, knowing full well that it was true. "Alright, spit it out," he ordered me. "I don't have all day and Blunt will have my head on his fancy little dinner plate if something else happens to you."

I rolled my eyes. "What's going to happen now?" I asked simply.

Wolf looked at me like I was insane. "Now. You see that truck over there?" he pointed to the street where a black Hummer was parked.

"Yeah…"

"You are going to get in said truck and you are going to the hospital where Blunt and Jones are waiting for you," he said slowly.

"No, I meant… you know," I gestured to the school behind me.

Wolf shrugged. "Jones will tell you… well actually I suppose Blunt will. Mrs. Jones is a bit… _preoccupied_ at the current time."

My eyes widened. Now I remembered the nine people that I had recently discovered locked in the Scorpia dungeons and saved.

"You have another question," Wolf said.

I ignored him and just asked my question. "What happened to…" I thought about what I should call them, "…everyone else?" I finally settled on.

"They are at the hospital too," Wolf told me. "All the more reason for you to hurry up."

I followed Wolf as his long stride carried him to the Hummer. I jumped awkwardly into the soft, leather seats. The leather was cold against my bare and burning abdomen. Wolf got into the front passenger seat. He spoke briefly to the man sitting at the wheel and then the Hummer slowly pulled away from the curb, picking up speed as we traveled down the street.

I only looked back at Brookland Prep once. I knew I'd never see it, or the people inside of the old, red brick building, again.

I lent my head against the window in fatigue. The coldness the seeped through the glass and onto my forehead were gladly welcomed. I felt like I was on fire. I kept my eyes fixed on the back of the drivers head rest. I had a feeling that if I looked anywhere else that… well, the leather interior would be ruined, let's just leave it at that. And I refused, flat out refused, to even so much as glance in the direction of my shoulder. Can anyone say bloody mess?

The Hummer flew over a small hole in the road. The shock absorbers did their job well but the slight movement made my stomach queasy. I clenched my eyes shut and took a deep breath. The deep breath was "supposed" to calm me and ease the queasiness in my stomach, it was "supposed" to, it didn't work. I jammed my mouth shut and grinded my teeth together so tightly that my jaw began to ache after no time at all.

"Cub?" came Wolf's voice from the front of the car. I didn't need to open my eyes to tell that he had turned around in his seat to face me. His voice was filled with alarm. "Answer me, Cub!"

"What?" I moaned. Did the Hummer leave the road? I felt like we were floating in the ocean during a violent storm and I was in only a little, inflatable raft.

"Are you alright?" did he really have to ask?

"Just pea-peachy." My teeth were chattering now and I felt cold, very cold. But… no. I was still boiling hot, it was like there was a fire within me! But now I was freezing too. Is that possible? I was pretty sure that I was visibly shaking and my forehead was starting to sweat.

"Alex," Wolf said, using my given name for one of the first times ever, "what's wrong?" he asked me carefully.

I couldn't answer.

"Ale—" Wolf began again in a nervous sounding voice.

"Shock," a new voice interrupted. The driver, it had to be the driver.

"What?" Wolf fired back quickly.

"Shock," the voice that I presumed belonged to the driver repeated. "He's going into shock."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, I was trained in medical care and diagnosis," the driver responded.

I moaned as the driver jerked suddenly on the steering wheel and we swerved violently. The tires screeched.

"Shit!" Wolf exclaimed.

"What?" I managed to croak. I had a feeling I knew what was going on. I did not like the image my mind created since I was unable to look forwards, no chance was I looking backwards. I'd stick with the insides of my eyelids for now.

"Nothing to concern yourself about, Cub," Wolf said quickly, lapsing back into my codename. "What do we do?" Wolf quietly asked the doctor. Wolf never asked for orders, he was always the one giving the orders. This was bad.

"I can't pull over," the driver said quickly and the car speed up and turned sharply. It's a miracle that the small amount of food in my stomach didn't spew. I felt it rise in my throat though. "I'll try to keep them off," he said quietly, probably in hopes that I wouldn't hear. I did hear. I felt even sicker then I did five seconds ago. "You get in the back with the boy," the driver instructed Wolf. "Lay him down on the seat, on his back," the driver instructed, thinking fast.

I instantly felt Wolf's presence; he was kneeling in the surprisingly wide space between the back seats and the front console. His hands gently took a hold of my shoulders and I let him push me down onto my back. I wasn't about to fight, it was a fight just to remain conscious.

"Now?" Wolf prompted the driver.

There was a pause as we sped up even more and crashed through something that I'd guess was a fence. The Hummer rocked dangerously; at least that is how it felt to me. I was about to loose it.

"Skin… uh, what's his forehead feel like?" the driver asked distractedly.

Wolf's hand, his _cold_ hand, rested briefly on my burning forehead.

"He's burning!"

"What about his arms?" the driver continued.

Wolf's hand touched my forearm briefly.

"Freezing."

"Is he sweating? Clammy?"

Wolf paused a moment. "Yes, he's sweating heavily and he's clammy."

"Is he pale?"

"Very," Wolf answered instantly.

"Check his pulse," the driver instructed quickly. The Hummer swung around another hairpin turn that left me feeling sicker then ever.

Wolf's pointer finger and middle finger briefly touched my neck, side-by-side.

"Quick… rapid, weak," Wolf reported. His voice sounded very distant. Muffled.

"How is his breathing?"

"Rapid, shallow," Wolf rested a hand on my chest to be able to tell how I was breathing.

"Is it regular of irregular?" the driver asked.

"Irregular."

"He's in shock," the driver said grimly. Wolf didn't say anything so the driver spoke again. "Alex," he began, his voice was loud and clear and it took me a second to realize that he was talking to me, "you will be _fine_," he assured me. I didn't _feel_ like I was going to be fine, I _felt_ like I was dying. "Shock is a condition in which the blood circulation is severely disturbed, he comes from broken bones, burns or rapid blood lose. It can show up right away or hours later. The poor flow and circulation of the blood is making your breathing and pulse irregular and rapid. The temperature of your body has been affected by the blood disrupted flow and that's why he feels cold to the touch," now he spoke to Wolf. "I assume his face is hot because of the wound to his shoulder. You feel weak, nauseous and dizzy, he's feeling that now."

"Will he be alright?" Wolf asked.

"He needs to get to the hospital, and fast. Shock can be very mild or very severe, he's feeling it severe now," the driver said tightly as he presumably navigated his way through the pedestrian cars.

I knew what shock was, we had had health at school. I knew what the driver was purposefully leaving out and Wolf knew it too. When shock is severe enough you can… well… die.

"See if he responds to you," the driver said suddenly.

Wolf, from what I could tell in my unseeing state, bent over me. "Cub? Cub? Alex?" he questioned me repeatedly.

I opened my mouth to tell him to be quiet but I couldn't find my voice, all that came out was a strange gurgling noise.

"He doesn't respond to your voice, try touch," the driver suggested.

Wolf prodded my arm gently with his finger. My finger twitched slightly and the watchful eyes of Wolf caught the slight movement. He conveyed the information back to the driver.

"That's good," the driver mussed. "How great is the blood lose?"

"Pretty significant. He was shot in the shoulder earlier today, he's got cuts on his abdomen, neck and arms from a knife, which would have been several weeks ago and his wrists, are pretty slashed up and bloody," Wolf examined one of wrists.

"He needs immediate medical attention, I'm afraid I'm not qualified to treat him and besides, I'd need a refreshing course before I could do that safely. What hospital did you say we were going to?" the driver asked. We skidded to a stop and the large tires squealed powerfully in protest. Wolf braced his arm around me so I wouldn't fall.

"St. Dominic's," Wolf answered quickly. "It's where Blu… the boss ordered."

I driver likely shook his head in despair. "No, that's too far. We're going to Bridgeview (a/n: made it up), it's less then five minutes away, St. Dominic's is thirty minutes or more."

"I'll have to alert the boss then," Wolf said in resignation. "He won't be pleased but he'll understand. St. Dominic's would have kept the press and any unwanted visitors away. We'll have to do something at Bridgeview."

"We'll manage," the driver said tersely as the Hummer spun around and shot off in the opposite direction.

Wolf spoke quickly and quietly into the phone the driver handed him.

My stomach was more queasy then ever.

Picture a blackboard, I told myself repeatedly. A nice, big, black, blank blackboard. Needless to say that didn't work.

"Alex, stay with me here, you can't pass out," Wolf shook my shoulders slightly. I grimaced in pain but that was it. I still felt sick, horrible. Light headed, woozy, nauseous, hot, and cold, like they were talking to me from another world. But everything was muffled, padded now. It was like I was not there anymore; I could still feel everything and hear everything around me but it wasn't as… _there_ anymore.

That was when I passed out.

**Dirty Little Secret**

Nobodies POV

Once the black Hummer raced back onto the main road, it lost its unwelcome and unwanted pursuers. For now, Scorpia was gone but they wouldn't be kept down for long.

The Hummer raced at high speeds on the roads, swerving through pedestrian cars that were traveling the speed limit. It skidded and slid through stop signs and stoplights with no regard for them at all. It was a miracle that there were no accidents; thank God for the small fact that it wasn't quite yet rush hour.

It was on skidding tires that the black Hummer spun into the Emergency Room parking lot.

A tall, slim man with gentle blue eyes and thinning brown hair leapt from the driver's side and the door slammed in his wake. He raced around to the other side of the Hummer and swung the door opened. Wolf climbed out, hauling an unconscious Alex with him.

The driver slammed the door shut and the two men ran as fast as they could to the Emergency Room doors. Wolf held Alex carefully in his arms, fully aware that his shoulder wound was bleeding again and soaking his shirt with the hot, sticky, crimson liquid. Wolf had one arm under Alex's knees and another across his back.

They burst through the doors to the Emergency Room, pushing past people who were slower then them, which was just about everyone present. Wolf disregarded the steady line that was forming in front of the reception desks and ran to the front, the driver was right behind him.

"Excuse me, Sir, but—" the receptionist, an elderly lady with curly white hair began.

"He's in shock," Wolf gasped, panting, drawing air into his lungs as fast as he could.

"There are people in front of you, Sir." Never once did her eyes fall to the bloody teenager lying limply in Wolf's arms.

Wolf turned red from the effort of not yelling at the idiotic woman. "He's had massive blood lose and trauma and he's in severe shock," he snapped. Wolf never was one for containing his anger. It was a good thing that he had left his gun in the Hummer.

The woman narrowed her eyes. The desk shielded Alex from her view. All she saw were two panting men. "If this is some kind of joke…" she began.

"It's not a joke," the driver roared.

Wolf matched the drivers tone in volume but surpassed it in fierceness. "The boy will die without immediate attention."

People were beginning to stare by that point. Wolf carefully held Alex so that he was shielded from public view.

The driver helped support Alex as Wolf fumbled for something in his pockets. He pulled a small, leather bound object out triumphantly and slammed it onto the desk with such a force that it would have been a miracle if it didn't leave a dent.

"Sir, what are you doing?" the woman asked warily. She probably thought that Wolf was a terrorist and was looking for his gun. She really should have been praising what ever she worshipped the most in the world that Wolf did not have his gun on him.

Wolf thrust Alex into the drivers waiting arms. The woman's eyes widened in horror as she took in Alex's appearance. He was deathly pale and covered in bruises, cuts and both dried and fresh blood. The wound on his shoulder was open and gaping. He was sweating and visibly shaking. Several people screamed.

Wolf flipped open the leather case and flashed the shinning badge inside at the thick headed woman. He was instantly glad that Blunt had reminded him to take it with him. "MI6," he said his voice full of authority. "Now," he said, he kept the badge out so that any who wished could see that it was authentic, "you are going to get the boy a doctor, NOW!" he roared. The woman jumped in surprise and began yelling into a phone for a doctor to come immediately. "If the boy dies," he yelled vehemently, "you will be held personally responsible," he warned the shaking woman. "Get that doctor down here NOW! You do not want to know what happens if the boy dies!"

"Ri-right away, Sir!" she stuttered in terror.

A hassled looking doctor in a long white lab coat skidded around the corner. "What is it, Marci?" he gasped for air, bending over with his hands on his knees.

Wolf approached the man, the driver followed with Alex safely in his arms. "MI6," Wolf said once again, showing the doctor his badge. The doctors eyes widened and his mouth formed an 'O'. He started in surprise when he saw Alex.

The doctor fumbled behind him and his hands came to a hospital gurney. The driver carefully laid Alex down on the thin mattress.

"Follow me!" the doctor instructed as he pushed the gurney that held Alex away at full tilt. They sped through a pair of double doors that two nurses in blue coats opened hastily when they saw them coming. The doctor was yelling left and right for people to fetch him things, to clear a room and for people to assist him.

Capable hands took over the gurney at the end of the hall, pushing it into a room. The doctor put his hand out to stop Wolf and the Driver from entering the room. Doctors went to work on hooking Alex to various machines and attaching an oxygen mask to his face.

"I need some information," the doctor demanded, his voice suddenly urgent and businesslike. "Name? Age?" he asked feebly, visibly uncomfortable under the cold stare that Wolf locked him in.

"His name is Alex Rider, he is fourteen," the doctor's eyes, if possible, widened even more. "He has suffered a gunshot wound to the shoulder, extreme blood lose, trauma and he is in shock."

The doctor fought to form the words he wanted to say. Fourteen, gunshot wound… it was all too much for him to handle. "And who are you?" he settled on asking weakly instead. Something about the men before him told him that they wouldn't be overly willing to share the information on how the injuries came about.

"That," Wolf said firmly, his eyes darting to the room where Alex still lay unconscious, "is not important. What is important is that you get in there and make sure Cub is alright," Wolf didn't even think about his words and accidentally let Alex's codename slip, Cub felt more natural to him then Alex ever would. The doctor turned to enter the room but Wolf grabbed the front of his coat and restrained him. Wolf's powerful arms pulled the doctor close to him, their eyes were just about the same height and only inches apart. "I'm warning you now, doctor, if Cub does not pull through you will be ruined," he spat in the doctors face. The doctor was too stunned to do anything but gulp loudly. "See to it, doctor." Wolf pushed the doctor into the room.

The doctor had to catch the doorframe to ensure that he didn't fall on his face from the power behind the push.

He straightened up as one of his nurses yelled for him. He strode quickly over to the bed and set to work on saving Alex Rider.

**a/n: **DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN… you hate me for the ending, don't you? He-he. I thought this chapter was a bit better then previous ones. Hmm… that wasn't even going to happen. I was wondering on page three how I was going to make this chapter long enough. lol. This chapter was completely random, I had no intention of this happening. The next chapter WAS going to be the epilogue but not anymore. Review! –Steph


	19. A new start

**a/n: **Here's your chapter Mpro1, on Friday, just like I promised! (Even though it's late it _is_ still Friday) Review! –Steph

**Disclaimer: **Everything recognizable belongs to Anthony Horowitz.

**Dirty Little Secret**

**Chapter 19 **

Forty-five minutes later, Wolf was being physically restrained by the driver. Wolf, never one to be noted for his patience, was under the impression that showing the "wonderful" doctors his gun would get them to hurry up. The driver wasn't too keen on this idea and had to forcefully make Wolf stay in his chair in the waiting room. He was praying that Blunt and Jones would get there soon; he didn't know how much longer he take Wolf.

Wolf glared at some innocent person that made the mistake of passing to close in front of him. The woman fled like a startled deer.

"Wolf," the driver, whose name was actually Tim, spoke, "calm _down_."

Wolf growled. "How long does it take them?"

"They are doing their best to make sure that Alex is okay," Tim insisted. "Just give them some time and some space."

Wolf leant back in his chair and crossed his arms over his muscular chest.

Tim watched Wolf's face critically. "He means a lot to you, doesn't he?" he asked boldly.

"Who? Cub?" Tim nodded. "Yes. I haven't had any family since my parents sent me to military school when I was ten. Aside from Cub having saved my life and my career with MI6, he's like a little brother to me. Now, don't get me wrong," Wolf continued with a short laugh, "he's nothing short of annoying on good days and I couldn't stand him at first but he's actually okay. At first I didn't understand why MI6 would possibly want a teenager to work for them, all they do is goof off and take anything seriously. Cub quickly proved me wrong on all accounts. He's really just a boy that wants to be normal but has no hope of ever being normal."

Tim nodded softly and two lapsed into silence, staring at the double doors that led to a hallway and rooms, Alex was in one of them.

Ten minutes later they were startled from their thoughts by a commotion at the door. Wolf leapt up from his chair and turned around to face the Emergency Rooms entrance, Tim was right behind him.

There was Blunt, looking just as gray as he always did and Mrs. Jones, who looked frazzled and was sucking on her always present peppermint with a vengeance.

"What happened?" Blunt demanded as soon as he was in front of Wolf and Tim.

"He went into shock," Wolf said simply.

"Sit," Blunt ordered. He motioned for them all to take a seat. All four adults sat down in the uncomfortable hospital chairs. "What happened? I want to know everything."

Wolf glanced around at all of the other people in the ER's waiting room. They were receiving many curious looks. "Now? But what about…?" Wolf jerked his head to the side to indicate all of the people watching the.

"I do not wait for people to do as I please," Blunt said loudly so everyone could hear him. "I do what I want on my own time. Now, tell me what happened to Alex."

Wolf sighed but he saw that he had no other choice so he began to tell Blunt what had happened, every last detail of it. He spoke softly so that there was less of a chance that he was being overheard. "We got to Brookland Prep and fortunately did not have to look far for Scorpia's men. They were on the playing fields, no one else was there except one class that had gym but they were on the other side of the field, so it could have been worse. They had caught Cub and tied his hands behind his back and forced him to his knees. That man, Jenkins is what Cub called him, had his gun trained on Cub, right between his eyes and was ready to shoot. None of the Scorpia men were looking my way, which was their downfall. I ran up and shot Jenkins…"

"He's dead then?" Blunt asked.

"Very."

"Very well," Blunt said with a nod. "Continue, Wolf."

"By the time they noticed that we were there, it was too late and they were horribly out numbered. Other then that man, Jenkins, there were eight men. Five were killed and the remaining three were captured and are being taken back to headquarters. Cub seemed a bit shocked that we there, by that time he'd labeled himself as good as dead. Thinking back, he did look a little pale and sick but I thought that that was normal for his… uh… condition. He seemed fine after several minutes and walked to the car just fine. It got worse when the car started moving."

Blunt turned to Tim. "You are trained in medical diagnosis, correct?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Describe Alex's condition please," Blunt requested, Mrs. Jones remained silent.

"He was pale and sweating and Wolf reported that he was cold to the touch, his head was hot though. I'd connect that too his shoulder wound. Breathing was irregular and weak and his pulse was rapid. He was clearly dizzy, nauseous, and disorientated. He didn't react to Wolf's voice but he gave the slightest indication that he felt his touch. I was able to recognize his symptoms as those of a typical shock patient, though Alex's were of the extreme variety. I knew that the shock of his accidents and experiences could potentially kill him so, we brought him to the nearest hospital, and by the time we arrived he had lost consciousness. Wolf here did a bloody good job in making the doctor a nervous wreck though." Tim turned to look at Wolf, "Way to not pressure him."

Wolf glared but didn't say anything.

Blunt and Mrs. Jones had taken the new information in strides. Mrs. Jones, however, looked like she was about to be sick.

"And Scorpia?" Blunt continued with his questioning.

"They followed us for a way but Tim managed to loose them," Wolf answered.

"Very well," Blunt said with a firm nod. "We will deal with everything else after we are sure that Alex is alright."

"Sorry," Wolf spoke up again, "but if you don't mind my asking, what has became of the others?"

"They are all being treated for malnourishment and mild dehydration and any other wounds and injuries that they have been inflicted with. There was some extremely mild shock, they shall all live but will be kept in St. Dominic's for about a week," Mrs. Jones spoke for the first time since she had arrived at Bridgeview with Blunt.

The doctor had come up behind them just in time to catch the end of their conversation; it meant nothing to him though. He cleared his throat and he was finally nervous. The doctor instinctively stepped as far away from Wolf as would have been deemed as polite. "You are here on the behalf of Alex Rider?" he asked nervously. He eyed the foursome. There was Wolf and Tim, he'd seen them already. Now, they were joined by a man and a woman who he would have assumed were husband and wife, Alex's parents, had they not been exuding the air that they were. He could not possibly see how either were the young boy's parents or married.

"We are," the man, Blunt, spoke.

The doctor merely nodded. "I have information regarding the patient's condition."

"He's alright, is he not?" the woman with the curly black hair spoke, Mrs. Jones.

"He's alive," the doctor said simply.

"And…?" Wolf prompted stonily.

The doctor's eyes flickered briefly to Wolf and he gulped hard before taking another step to the side, he looked like a crab scuttling along the beach. "His condition has stabilized. We cleaned up his shoulder and his other… uh injuries and gave him shots of antibiotics. He will need to stay in the hospital overnight for observation but if he is good in the morning then he can leave tomorrow."

"Can we see him?" It was Mrs. Jones who asked that question.

"Yes," the doctor answered. "We just moved him to a private room and he is awake. Not too happy about being in the hospital but he's awake."

Wolf grinned wolfishly and shook his head in despair. "Yeah, that's Cub."

The doctor frowned in confusion. Cub, Alex? He assumed that they were the same people so… was Cub just an affectionate nickname? Or… something more? Maybe it was a codename for… something. The doctor shook his head lightly; after all he'd seen in the past hour he didn't think that anything could surprise him anymore.

"Can we see him? Mrs. Jones asked once again, her voice anxious.

The doctor was snapped from his thoughts. "Oh, yes, of course. If you will just follow me." He led them down a hallway and then to the elevator. They took the elevator up several floor and walked down another hallway.

The doctor was slightly intimidated by the long, powerful and silent steps that Wolf took by his side. Even the old, gray man walked with an air of importance. The woman walked the same, like she was someone that could command even the highest person in society. She munched on her peppermint. Once her peppermint was completely chewed and gone, she reached into her simple, black pocketbook and unwrapped another, the wrapping crinkled in her fingers. She popped it in her mouth and began sucking on that one.

"Here we are," the doctor announced as they stopped in front of a door marked 567AD. He pushed the door open before turning back to Blunt, Mrs. Jones, Wolf and Tim; of course, he had yet to actually know their names. "I'll just leave you alone with him for a little bit, there's a button on the wall for you to push if you need anything. A nurse will come immediately." And with that, the doctor scuttled away, carefully sidestepping Wolf, remembering what had happened the last time he had been too close to Wolf, and scurried off down the hall.

Blunt, Mrs. Jones, Tim and Wolf all entered the simple and plain and very white hospital room. A single bed lay against the far wall and Alex lay on the bed, covered in white covers.

Alex had his eyes closed and appeared to be sleeping. Despite the doctors assurances that he was fine, Alex still did look a bit pale, but he was no longer shivering and sweating. His shoulder was bound thickly in a white bandage and, if the covers were pulled away from Alex and his torso and arms revealed, one would find many more bandages. All of the cuts that had been inflicted weeks ago by the knife had been dressed and bandaged, there was not much the doctors had been able to do in terms of stitching the wounds back together because they had already had time to close back together. The scars would always be present and much uglier and crude then they would have been had he arrived soon enough to have them closed properly. But, Alex was so far past caring the tiniest smidgen what he looked like.

Alex was breathing softly and regularly, the blanket atop his chest rose and fell steadily.

"Cub?" Wolf was the first to speak. He watched Alex's face, he smirked. Alex wasn't a very good actor. "I know you're awake, Cub."

"Is the doctor gone?" Alex muttered softly, still pretending to be sleeping.

"Yes, Cub," Wolf laughed.

Alex's eyes cracked open and he looked about the room warily. They opened all the way when he was positive that the doctor was not present. "Thanks _God_," he said and leant back against the pillows with a sigh, regarding his surrounding with a look of pure disgust.

"Not too fond of the wonderful doctor, Cub?" Wolf asked with a laugh.

Alex shuddered. "Ever since I woke up, he's been asking me if I'm alright and how I felt. He wouldn't leave me alone." Alex spoke clearly but his voice was weaker and quieter then it normally was.

"That might be thanks to your wonderful friends Wolf here, Alex," Tim spoke. Alex recognized the driver's voice and looked over at him, seeing him properly for the first time that day.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked curiously.

"Wolf kind of threatened your doctor," Tim announced with a laugh. Wolf glared at the ceiling. "If I remember correctly he almost gave the poor, elderly secretary a coronary and he said… what was it again? Oh yes, he told the doctor that he would be ruined if you weren't alright."

Alex laughed brightly. He could imagine the doctor quivering under Wolf's stare. Alex stopped laughing when his shoulder jarred painfully. He gritted his teeth against the fresh pain. He looked at Wolf instead of saying anything about his shoulder. "I knew you loved me," he stated, easing himself back against the pillows.

"Don't get to cocky, Cub," Wolf warned. "Remember what happened the _last_ time," he warned.

Alex recalled when Wolf had chased him through the SAS training camp and it had ended in Wolf sitting on his back. "Good luck sitting on me here," Alex retorted cheekily.

"I'm not going to ask," Mrs. Jones laughed lightly.

"You don't want to know," Wolf told her.

Mrs. Jones smiled lightly before turning back to Alex, a worried expression taking over her features. "You are _sure_ you are all right, Alex?"

"Yeah, I'm better then before at least. My arms though but I guess that's expected," Alex answered with a grimace.

"Yes, that is natural," Mrs. Jones agreed softly.

There was silence for several minutes so Alex jumped in and asked the question that he had been wondering about ever since they had entered his room. "And the… the others, they're all right?"

"They are at St. Dominic's and shall be there for the week," Mrs. Jones told him. "They are all fine though, or, actually, they will be fine. They don't have any serious injuries; they are just malnourished and dehydrated. Given time they will be as good as new," she assured Alex.

"That's good," Alex murmured, relaxing against his pillows and closing his eyes. The darkness was comforting and he was very tired. He opened his eyes again after a moment though, knowing that there was more that he needed to know. "And what's going to happen to me now?"

His question didn't receive an immediate answer. Blunt cleared his throat gruffly. "I'm afraid that you cannot stay in London anymore, Alex," he said.

Alex sighed; he supposed that he had already known that he had just hoped it wasn't true. "And my friends?" he asked with increasing dread.

"They are all fine, health wise that is," Blunt continued. "But, you cannot see them again."

"Where will I go?" Alex asked softly, suddenly feeling all of the things that he had been through in the past month or so catch up with him.

"You will be moved to Arizona, in the United States of America," Blunt said. "You will receive a new name and a new identity. You will go to school and start a new life, you will be available for us to use in the case that your services are necessary," Blunt said, "we will only use you if it is completely necessary though and not right away. During winter vacations and summers you will come back to London to receive your training."

Alex sighed. "And… everyone else?" he still was not quite sure how he should address them.

Mrs. Jones picked up the answers now. "Miss Starbright will return to Boston, (?) to be with her family. Your mother and father will also receive new names and identities and backgrounds but they will still pose as your parents. Ian, Susannah and Alex, your cousin, shall be just who they are, your uncle, aunt and cousin, though with new names and identities too. As for my family…" Mrs. Jones smiled here, "they will stay here in London with me."

"Your father and Ian will need a year at the least to rest. They will then be returned to training for several weeks at a time. Whether or not they continue working for us in unknown but it is our duty to them to help them recuperate. That cousin of yours could make a fine agent for us," Blunt mussed. "But, now is not the time for that discussion."

"I suppose it's no use arguing to let me stay?" Alex asked wryly.

"No," Blunt said firmly, "you cannot stay here in London. It is not safe. Scorpia should not be able to follow you, they will try to but we may be able to strike a deal with them. Scorpia are not the most willing or compliant of people but everyone has their price," Blunt said knowledgably.

Alex would have laughed at Blunt's comment if he had not been so tired.

"Then I guess I have to go," was what he said instead.

"It won't be so terrible, Alex," Mrs. Jones assured him, her maternal instincts towards the teenager kicking in once again. "You will make new friends and you will have a chance to start over. Going back to your school would have been too complicated for a number of reasons."

"Yeah," Alex agreed with her, knowing that what Mrs. Jones had said was true. He still wasn't excited about leaving England but... he hadn't been overly excited about seeing his friends and Brookland Prep again either. He shuddered just thinking about it. He had thought that the stared and whispers had been bad before, he could just about imagine what it would be like if he ever went back.

He was asked several more questions and after a few more minutes, the room and its occupants once again lapsed into silence, all lost in their own thoughts.

"So," Alex tried to say lightly, breaking through the intense silence, everyone turned to watch him expectantly, "Arizona, huh? I've heard its hot there."

**a/n: **it's S-H-O-R-T and it S-U-C-K-S. Oh well. It's not really short, the number of words is about the same as usual, and it's just that the paragraphs in this chapter are a bit longer and more complex. I picked Arizona because I spend a lot of time out there and know it better then London seeing as I have never even been to London. I have finally decided what I am going to do. This is the last official chapter of DLS; there will be an epilogue though. There will also be a sequel that currently has no name. It will be up in September at the earliest, maybe later. It will basically go by what I originally had planned and Triple Threat will go by a new idea now. So yeah, even though this chapter was super horrible I'd still like reviews! I'm really excited about starting the sequel because I think that it will be good, reviews can get it up faster –hint hint— and I don't feel like editing so whatever, sorry for the mistakes that are sure to be present. –Steph


	20. Epilogue

**a/n: **the last chapter sucked and the amount of reviews that I got for it clearly showed what you guys thought of it. I was thinking about other things that night and was unable to concentrate on Alex Rider. I hope you don't hold it against me, every author writes a real horrible something once in awhile. So, to make up for it, I am writing a super good epilogue and it's up fast. Hope you guys will all still read the sequel and, if I have time, I will rewrite the last chapter. Review! –Steph

**Disclaimer: **Everything recognizable belongs to Anthony Horowitz.

**Dirty Little Secret**

**Epilogue**

Alex's POV

_Four years in the future (Alex is eighteen and in his senior year ((or last year)) of high school)_

"Urie!" I turned around at the sound of my name being called across the schoolyard.

Yes, that's me, Urie Ross. No one has said the name "Alex Rider" in four years; it's always been Urie or Ross and the occasional Cub from Wolf and the others at "camp". Alex Rider doesn't even exist anymore; he's just someone from the past, a boy who lived in London with his American nanny and was MI6's "super spy". Now that same boy has a mother, father, uncle, aunt and cousin. He lives in America in Scottsdale, Arizona and has new friends. Now, Alex Rider is Urie Ross.

Sometimes, it is hard to believe that that was actually apart of my life. But, the constant presence of MI6 and the scars that cover my body are a constant reminder that I will never be completely free of it all. It is only a matter of time before everything catches up with me, again.

I haven't been wasting my time though. Blunt had been true to his word and I have been taken back to training every vacation I get. My friends just think that I am visiting family or vacationing.

"Jeff, hey," I call back to my friend and walk towards him.

Jeff has been my best friend since I moved to Scottsdale four years ago. He was the one that first talked to "the new kid from London", which was basically how I had been labeled. Later on, he admitted that he had only talked to me at first because he had heard that we play "some mean soccer" in London. Jeff was a big time soccer jock, he played center and he had already gotten loads of scholarship offers for college. I had been convinced, by Jeff, to try out for the soccer team. I played right-wing.

"Where did you go for vacation this time?" Jeff asked once I had reached him. Today was the first day back from spring break.

"I was in Boston visiting an old friend." Well, it was partly true. I had detoured to Boston to see Jack on the way back from England.

Jeff looked at me briefly before returning to bouncing his trusty soccer ball off of his knees. "Cool," was all he said. I heaved a sigh of relief. As much as I do miss my old friends, I was glad that they weren't around. No one here questioned my absences more then once. What ever I said was just assumed as the truth. It probably helped that I very rarely disappeared in the middle of the school year but everyone here was just more laid-back.

Even though I technically wasn't myself anymore, it was easier to be someone that resembled myself here.

I snickered as a group of sophomore girls started to giggle nearby. They kept glancing over at Jeff. Jeff was completely oblivious and just shook his dark brown hair away from his eyes which just made them giggle even more.

"You really have to stop that," I told Jeff pointedly.

Jeff looked up from the ground; he had been dribbling his soccer ball between his feet. "What?" he asked in confusion, his eyebrows knitted together.

I jerked my head ever so slightly in the direction of the giggling sophomore girls.

Jeff glanced at them and then looked back at me, he shrugged. "That's not all for me, you know," he said calmly as he began his toe touches (a/n: that's what we call them on my team), that was when he kind of jogged in place and touched his toes to the top of the ball lightly and briefly.

Before I had a chance to reply, the bell rang across the yard. It was the warning bell that meant we had five minutes to go to our lockers and get to homeroom. Jeff kicked his soccer ball up into the air and caught it deftly.

**&**

I trudged down the stairs to the locker room to get changed for gym class.

While I did enjoy gym I hated the changing portion of the period. Upon first arriving at Scottsdale Academy (a/n: no relation to TP school, if you read TP otherwise just ignore this), my school, I had changed in the bathrooms but soon enough that rose unnecessary and unwanted questions so I just had to change by my locker. And with soccer practice and the hot Arizona sun… everyone's seen my scars by now.

I wound my combination into my gym locker lock and it clipped open. The yellow metal door swung open and I took out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. I tossed my jeans into my locker and pulled on the shorts. I put my Nikes back on a retied them.

I shrugged of my shirt and glanced down. I really was a mess. There was the bullet wound and surgery scars on the left side of my chest and down my stomach. There was the bullet would to my shoulder and then the scar of the place where the man had cut me on my upper left arm and many other scars, some bigger then others but all still painfully present. My wrists had heeled mostly from where the wire had dug into them but a few scars had remained.

Someone whistled and I froze.

"That must have been some bike accident, Urie," one of my other soccer friends, Brendan, said, glancing at my scarred chest. He was the goalie on our team.

That's what I had told them, to explain the scars I mean. I said that I had been in a bad bike accident back in London and had crashed into a barbed wire fence, among other things. "I was crazy when I was younger," I said simply as I quickly pulled my gym shirt on over my head.

"Yeah, like stunt man crazy," Denny, defense on the soccer team, snorted from behind me. "Were you like a serious cutter or something, Urie? Looks like you slashed yourself up with a knife."

Well, he got the knife part right but it hadn't been I that had inflicted the damage. "A barbed wire fence can do that to one," I said dryly. "But I am not now, nor have I ever been, a cutter," I added quickly incase they had misinterpreted my comment about the barbed wire fence.

The conversation was dropped there and we all headed up to the gym. The gym teacher, Mr. Andale, told us to sit in our gym spots. I thought it was semi amusing that we were all seventeen and eighteen and still had assigned seats.

Soon enough, Mr. Andale announced that we were playing a soccer scrimmage that day in class. That earned a big cheer from me and all the other guys of the soccer team. Other kids groaned, the majority of the starters on the varsity male team were in this class, me, Jeff, Denny and Brendan included. We could get a bit competitive at times.

"Form two equal teams," Mr. Andale commanded us before turning back to pumping a soccer ball full with air.

I formed a group with Jeff (center), Denny (defense), Brendan (goalie), Ryan (midfield), Spencer (defense), JT (midfield), Casey (left wing) and Matt (defense). We took a couple of other kids who had no interest in playing on our team because we already had a full team, me being right wing.

We walked out onto the playing fields. The grass was carefully manicured and watered daily so that it stayed fresh and green. Mountains rose high in the distance and a few lone saguaro cacti lay off to the side. The hot Arizona, early April sun beat down on us powerfully. The intensity of the sun had been odd at first after the mostly cloudy days in London but I had quickly adjusted. Here, the sun shone almost three hundred sixty-five days a year and I found that I didn't miss the cloudy, overcast and rainy days of London.

We were just standing around talking; waiting for Mr. Andale to finish whatever it was that he was doing so that we could start the game when Denny spoke up, "Hey, who's that?" he pointed over to the fence that separated the playing fields of Scottsdale Academy from the sidewalk and road.

We all turned to look towards where Denny was pointing. There was a man walking along the fence, not a big deal normally but there weren't many people that walked around here during the day. Which led me to suspect two things: 1- MI6 was looking for me or 2- Scorpia had found me again and of course there was always option 3- It had nothing at all to do with me. Option three was undoubtedly the most unlikely.

It was a toss up between one and two until the person angled his head slightly in my direction. The sun caught his face and I almost laughed aloud.

Of course.

I should have known.

Wolf.

He always has turned up in the most unorthodox ways. He could have, say, waited until the end of the school day to find me, but that is not how Wolf operates. No, instead he finds me in the middle of a class where there are other people around and watching.

"Damn," Mr. Andale swore softly. He was looking around for something. Finally, deciding that it was not there he looked up at the rest of us. "Who wants to go get the bag of pennies I left over by the fence?" he asked us all. He pointed over to the fence, just a little ways in front of where Wolf currently was.

"I'll go get them, Mr. Andale," I called back quickly before anyone else got the chance, risking sounding to eager and being classified as the teachers pet.

"Alright, Ross," Mr. Andale peered at me, "hurry up."

I took off at a sprint in the direction of the fence. I didn't look at Wolf as I bent down to pick up the red mesh back that was stuffed full of colored sports pennies. Wolf was still a bit away from me so I bent down and pretended to pick up some pennies that had fallen to the ground.

As Wolf passed me, he slowed down the tiniest bit possible and said softly, "After school, outside, Six Monkey's," and he continued on his way down the sidewalk.

Six Monkey's was a store that served at MI6'd head quarters here in Arizona. Apparently, someone wasn't too creative. The name never did fail to amuse me. They'd tried to copy of America's CIA in having their location be places with a name that started with 'C' the next word 'I' and the last with an 'A'. I really think that MI6 should just accept that the United States might be better then them at one thing and not embarrass themselves, and me, by trying to imitate them.

I was able to conclude that Wolf was meeting me outside after school and taking me to Six Monkey's.

"Ross! Hurry it up over there!" Mr. Andale yelled over to me. I could practically see Wolf laughing as he walked away.

I picked up the bag of pennies and ran back over to my class.

We killed the other team in soccer, no secret there. I won't even note the score; the other team doesn't need the embarrassment. But really, how good can a couple of amateurs do against the whole starting side of the schools varsity team? At least someday they would have a good story to tell their kids. They could say that they played soccer against one of the United State's Official Soccer Team players, which would be Jeff. He was just that good. Varsity wasn't good enough for him. Of course, they'd just leave out all of the embarrassing details while they told the story.

After school, I descended the front stairs with Jeff. The first thing that I saw was a gleaming, black BMW with tinted windows. Several people were looking at it curiously. I could just see it, this would be the day that all of the questions started again.

Wolf was standing by the side of BMW. His sharp eyes found and landed on me.

I continued at my same pace down the stairs, knowing that Wolf wasn't one to be noted for his patience and I wasn't eager to ruin the fairly good life that I had going for me here.

Wolf made a great show of looking at his watch.

"The guys and I are going to play a game later," Jeff said suddenly, referring to soccer I believe since that is just about the only game he plays… besides foosball, "do you want to come with?"

I was tempted to just say yes and ignore MI6, something that very few people, or no one, have ever done. But, Wolf was watching me and there was no way in hell that he would let me get away.

"Sorry, I can't," I shrugged. "Have somewhere to go."

"Cool," was all Jeff said. Sometimes being best friends with Jeff had its perks. He never questioned me more then need be. He always just took what I said for the truth, at least I thought he did.

"See ya tomorrow," I waved as I jogged down the stairs and head purposefully in the direction of BMW.

"See, ya, man!" Jeff called after me. I lifted a hand and gave a backwards wave.

"You took your time," was the first thing that came out of Wolf's mouth.

"I'm here now, aren't I?" I faced him. "Let's go." I jumped into the back of the car quickly and Wolf got into the front passenger side. He signaled with his hand for the driver to start doing his job, driving.

About twenty minutes later, we arrived at the Six Monkey. I walked inside the "store" and immediately found the air conditioning to be turned on full blast. I almost laughed, poor Blunt and Mrs. Jones, they weren't used to the intense Arizona sun. I thought that the temperature inside the office was a bit on the extreme side though.

Wolf led me through the main store, which held a collection of ridiculously expensive artwork that no one bought. Some people stopped to look, but almost no one bought. MI6 could care less about that though.

Wolf followed me into an office that resembled some of the ones that I had seen in the London headquarters greatly. There was the long mahogany office table, black speaker phone, television hooked to the wall in the corner and a faux tree in the corners. I sat down in one of the comfortable leather office chairs uninvited.

Blunt and Mrs. Jones looked up as they heard me sit. Blunt continued whatever work he had been doing but Mrs. Jones closed her folder, put the cap on her fancy fountain pen and pushed them both aside. She folded her hands on top of the table's glossy surface and smiled kindly at me.

"Hello, Urie, how are you today?" she asked me brightly. I found that she was always more cheerful nowadays that she had her family back. Blunt on the other hand… well I was still working on him. It didn't escape my realm of knowledge that she called me Urie and not Alex though.

"I'm good, thanks, and you?" I asked politely. Jack had drilled good manners into me as I grew up. I don't really know what she was thinking but she did it anyway.

"Just lovely," she noted with a smile.

"Good day, Urie," Blunt finally looked at me. "It's good to see you again."

"You too, Mr. Blunt."

There was silence after all of the pleasantries had been exchanged.

Blunt cleared his throat and shuffled his papers around.

"Did you need me for something?" I knew that I was stating the obvious, but I felt that they needed some prompting and urging in the right direction before they to started talking. I had no doubt that they wanted to use me for another mission now. I waited patiently for one of them to start talking.

"Well, Urie," Blunt began, "you have worked for us for four years and you have contributed more to MI6 then many of our other older and more experienced agents. You've saved the world, as clichéd as it sounds, more times then Superman. MI6 relies greatly on your services. In these past four years you have done several jobs for us, not terribly difficult of dangerous but, now we have something bigger to ask of you. Urie, we have another mission for you…"

**a/n: **it's short but there was only so long I could have certain things go on for before it got boring. And that was where I wanted it to end. Well, this marks the end of Dirty Little Secret! The sequel will be up in the fall. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed this fic! Review! -Steph


	21. SEQUEL INFO

Hey guys!

Just wanted to say thanks to everyone who read and reviewed Dirty Little Secret!

Now, just a few notes:

I, personally, love the name Urie. But, it's one of those names you either like or hate. I have a thing for odd and unusual names. And I was asked how you pronounce it… I'm really bad at this but I'll try. I think it would be like… YER-IE or YOUR-E, something along those lines.

And I know that my last two chapters probably weren't my best, sorry. Don't know why but they just weren't.

And of course, SEQUEL!

Mpro1 has given me a name: The Dirty Game. I think I know what you were talking about, Mpro, but, it's possible that I am completely wrong.

Sorry but I can't get it up until the fall. I'm really busy all summer and if I started now, you'd get like one or two, possibly up to five chapters before I go to camp in July. I don't know, if you guys _really_ want I guess I can start now. I did start a sequel for one of my stories in another category but I only put up a preface as a teaser… but I guess I can start it. just be warned that it won't be at the top of my updating list until my other stories are done.

And on the topic of the sequel…

Almost every review that I have gotten for the past two chapters asks about Alex's friends, the ones in England. I take it that you all want him to see them again. So, I am just going to say that he will. Not how you want him to, but he will see them all again.

And, in the books I HATED Sabina or whatever her name was. I don't know why, I just hated her. So, I'm going to clear up everything on the Sabina issue too. I just have to get rid of her once and for all. Jeez, that makes it sound like I'm going to kill her, doesn't it? Well, I never even thought about that… he-he.

And, yep, that's all.

Thanks for reading! You guys all rock tons!

Oh and does anyone have any guesses for Urie's (Alex's) mission?

Talk to you guys later! Read the sequel and, as always, I LOVE reviews so give lots! (For the sequel is what I meant but review this too! I don't know why you would though… hmmm.)

All World Cup games are over for today so I think I'll update Triple Threat. For the past two days my three friends and I have skipped period's four to eight to watch The World Cup! And then we proceed to run around the halls yelling the name of whatever country won. And today me and my one friend skipped art. She told him that she was sick (which is semi true) and had to go to the nurse. Then, ten minutes later, I fake a headache and he gives me a pass to the nurse. "Can I go to the nurse? I have a really bad headache and I have medicine in the nurse and I just need to lie down." Mwahahahaha. Teachers are GULLIBLE! All my other ones let me skip though, my art teacher is so freaking serious though and besides, it's more fun to cut. And art SUCKS so no big deal. One more day of school… AND THERE ARE MORE GAMES! School should always be like this. It's so much fun. Except that after the Netherlands and Ivory Coast game, I played chess with one of my friends and he beat me TWICE with THREE freaking moves! I'm a horrible chess player, I lack the patience.

And I'm completely off topic of DLS and the sequel. Oh well. I always do that.

TTYL

-Steph


End file.
